Chronicles of the Wicked
by Knight Of Paradox
Summary: Though he may not be a hero, he is a man of greatness, a man of strength. To those whom wish to know, this is his chronicle. The story of Albel Nox. Warning: Will contain Action, Adventure, Drama, Minimal Angst, Perhaps Romance, Fantasy.
1. Prologue: From the Loss

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. And personally, I do believe that they're in good hands.

**Author's Notes:** I haven't written a story in so long... It reminds me of the time I was fooling around in class out of boredom and sometimes writing stuff for kicks. In any case, it's going to be one of my first contributions, probably my first one as I'm planning on writing two or three stories at once. In any case, I'll try to get better at writting as we go along.

Chronicles of the Wicked will focus on Albel Nox, as it's quite easy to tell, and will be a multi-part/chapter story or stories (Took my precautions, went with the plural form of Chronicle). Warning to the wise, the story will be going along with the game, so I will be revealing the plot of SO3 and whatnot, it is preferable that you've finished the game beforehand.

**Author's Corrections:** I admit, I've made a very very dumb mistake and seems I haven't been told of it. It was pretty small, yet not so small. I kept mistaking the rankings between Commander and Captain. This has been fixed, and I have now properly changed all mentions of commander to the appropriate title. This correction has been made on Sunday, January 15, 2006. 2:39AM.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: From the Loss...**

_May the grace of Apris bless this child._

The kingdom of Airyglyph was about to turn up to an age of revolution. The old king was turning to be too much trouble for the nobles of the fair capital which shared the same name as the kingdom. Within their own little playhouses, the nobles were all planning, plotting. The webs of conspiracy, hidden behind social graces of the many counts and countess of the kingdom, was beginning to tighten.

But such things were not new within this age of Airyglyph. The kingdom had become nothing more but a show of glory. Though it was a brilliant and beautiful sight to behold from afar, a place that seemed like an ever pure winter paradise, it was nothing more then a charade. The fact was that the distance between the commoner and the elite had begun to turn into a gigantic gap, nothing short of a canyon. Even their armies had suffered such a crippling blow from the power the nobility had gained over it. The brigades of the kingdom were reduced to little more then fancy clubs for these men of noble birth to further entertain themselves.

Still, even with such a strong grasp and fortune, so much as to turn all three brigades to their own personal amusement, the king stood in their way nonetheless. This one single being whom could perceive, as if a vile dark stain of corruption upon the pure white snow falling by his windowsill, the subtle threads which were slowly trying to pull him, so to use him as nothing more then a puppet. Such a being needed to be replaced, for he was no simple figurehead. He was king, his word absolute, the one whom held power strong enough to expel them all was seated upon that throne.

But not all of the nobles were such masters of social and bureaucratic finesse, not all seemed to grasp the finer art of subtlety, nor patience. Long have the king and the noble remained at a stalemate. With a failed attempt here, another there, and a few words accidentally slipping out into public knowledge, signs of a deep conspiracy at hand had made itself aware to but a select few. One of these persons, was the captain of the Dragon Brigade, the leader of a once proud army. An army that is now reduced to nothing more then a few simple flight shows for the rich.

If this were to persist, the kingdom would turn to nothing more then rubbles and surely the nobility, these vile greedy beings, would push the kingdom to poverty for their own hedonism. This... was not a world he wished, not a world in which he wanted his future child to grow and hopefully prosper. The child, that his beautiful and beloved wife carried within her, deserved a chance for an honorable life, rather then to act as a butler and a clown for these pompous fools.

And from then on, a new web had been spun. One so thin as to cut through skin like a hot knife upon warm butter, and one so fine, that even the current king himself would have been unable to find. The loyal subjects of Airyglyph and their allies had joined together, and begun to manipulate the strings of events themselves.

Perhaps out of sheer luck, or from careful planning of the previously mentioned group, the nobles had set their eyes upon a young one. A teen by the name of Arzei whom had lived within Aquaria. He was charismatic, and understanding, a wise person but not so much as to see through their act... or so they believed. Rumors had been started like wildfire by the nobles, springing the need for a new king and idolizing their choice puppet, the one named Arzei, soon to be Airyglyph the XIII.

This next in line was more then able though, to counter the plans of the nobles. And naturally, he begun to work with a handful of people whom would easily be etched down upon the history of Airyglyph. To relieve any curiosity, these people were: Glou Nox, the captain of the Dragon Brigade, seeking a better world for his child; Count Woltar, a nobleman, but most importantly the leader of the Storm Brigade, wishing to end the charade of the nobles, for both his pride as a warrior and for the people; Finally, Duke Vox of high standings, the uncle of Arzei and one whom encouraged his nephew to be placed upon the throne.

Slowly, within the course of what seemed to be an aeon, yet would almost pass by in the blink of an eye to the annals of history, were the murders, the assassination and the conspiracy springing forth. The old king had been removed from his position and executed for treason, and the new king would be heralded as the savior of the kingdom. Having won the heart of the poor, and the trust of the nobles, the trust that he would be an easy target to manipulate, it was obvious that nothing stood between him and the victorious scenario he had mutually concocted with his choice companions.

As the new king would seat himself upon his throne, the nobles would not smile in content to finding a little marionette who's strings they could pull from behind the curtain. Instead, they would find themselves staring once again, at the same eyes as the beheaded king, these eyes that would pierce through any plot and corruption, once again upon the throne as if resurrected. But unlike the old king, this one was young, filled with a burning spirit, and more then ready to conquer the nobles on their own field.

The nobles would not be put to death, of course not... Instead, something perhaps worse for their inflated ego awaited them. Seeds had been plotted within the circles of corrupt nobles, seeds of hate, envy, jealousy, rivalry and suspicion, to destroy the nobility from it's innards. And whilst they were destroying themselves, blame was spread, the public opinion had grown far too strong and the internal strife between the nobles erupted to it's climax. As the power of the kingdom shifted to one man, one whom aided in the destruction of the nobles, the new king held the authority to impose upon them their greatest fear. These elites were now disbanded, discarded to the street, as the noble houses had lost it's place within the castle walls. These people, once so important, were now nothing more then commoners themselves.

This revolution heralded the long reign of the future king, as well as his path to glory. But with such power in reach, one could easily fall to temptation... And unfortunately, such was the case for one of the key members whom had aided the raise to royalty of Arzei, now Airyglyph the XIII. The vile webs of corrupt and selfish wishes left behind by the nobility had entrapped one final victim, so to carry on it's will. This final malicious web wrapped around the heart of a man named Vox.

The reform took years upon years, the rebirth of the kingdom would not be an easy task, as the very foundation had been shaken as to remove it's many rodents. But with the passing times, the trade routes with Aquaria and the armies of Airyglyph had begun to prosper once again. And the infant of Glou, now a young child, an innocent yet mischievous little devil, would be able to live in a new age, without the needless strife and webs of deceit born from the power hungry and greedy souls.

To the man named Glou, the world seemed to suddenly shine once more upon the capital of Airyglyph. And the pure white snow, would come to sweep away the taint that the nobles had left behind, as to replace it with the sight of a serene white field, as far as the eye could see, where the laughter of children echoed as they played in the streets.

---------------

"Forgive me if I have ignored you as of late my love... But our kingdom is in need of my presence. Do not worry though, I would not miss the birth of our child, not even for the world." Reassuringly, the voice of a man by the side of a fine oak canopy bed, held the hand of a graceful woman, who's fair skin, though clouded by the light and transparent sheets of petal like silk hanging from above, would rival that of one of the wives of Apris, the sun god.

Sorrowfully, she smiled to the man, how long had she missed him. Though he was home, his eyes were always upon the country, staring out to the window and never to her. The sight of her husband hampered by his worries, troubles growing so large as to affect him so much that not even her love would reach him, had grown into a deep scar of sadness within her own heart. But now, he was at her side, and soon, as the night sky faded away to give birth to the morning day, a young child was born, right before the sun reached midday.

It yelled and screamed, nearly as much as the slim woman had as she struggled to release the child from it's womb. The birth of the young one was a success.

"Look at him, he looks so healthy. So full of life... just like his father." A gentle laughter followed, comparable to the singing of a bird perched on a nearby branch during a morning arriving after a sweet night's rest. For a moment, the man could forget all about the world around him. It could wait, all that mattered right now, was the child as well as the one whom held the young newborn to her bosom, the one whom had stolen his heart so long ago. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

Questioned by his wife as her laughter faded away, as if a nostalgic melody disappearing from one's memories, the man fell back upon the question. Though as bright and quick witted as he was, the one named Glou was quite simply stumped. Through all that happened, his mind had been focused strictly upon saving his country for the sake of his child, so much so that he had not even found a name for the infant in question.

"I knew it" Replied the woman with a light sneer, "You don't know, don't you?" Teasingly she said, as if pondering whilst her head bobbed to the side, her long hair sliding aside and brushing against the body of the young infant, a small cascade of fine golden threads. "Well, don't worry dear... I know just what to call our child. It came to me when I looked at you, as if Apris himself had uttered to my ear the name of our beloved son."

There was doubt to him, that a god would come to provide a name to a small couple amongst million others, as to what to call their child. "Well Albel, looks like daddy doesn't believe me. Daddy's always been a bit skeptical hasn't he? But you won't grow up like Daddy now will you Albel?" And so, one of the infant's hand was held by one of his mother's. They silently played before the speechless man, as she would reveal to him indirectly the name of their son.

"Albel..." A moment of contemplation came upon sir Nox. "It sounds perfect."

---------------

"I'm sorry to ask you to take care of him once again Woltar..." The captain of the Dragon Brigade spoke in an apologetic manner. In a casual manner, as two old friends speaking to one another, Woltar would respond, with a boyish smile. "Oh, don't worry. I love children, they're quite amusing... Well now, Albel, here to visit me again are you? Remember that you need to learn to behave yourself whilst in this house young man."

"Father... Do I really have to stay here with this old pack of bones?" Indeed, this was Albel Nox, a child at the age of eight whom already held such a sharp tongue. "I'm more then strong enough to handle things on my own at home!" As if to prove his own strengths and capacity, the child beat firmly his chest once with his fist, as if proud of his own abilities.

Soon after, the child was sent to his own room within the mansion of Woltar. A fine establishment within the mining town of Kirlsa. With poise and dignity, a teacup was settled before the count by one of his many maid, few moments before she had made her way out of his study, as to leave the two men to their discussion. "So... how long has it been?" A tired man's voice escaped the lips of the mansion's owner. As the owner in question would look sympathetically to the figure of another man lost in between despair and contemplation.

"It's been hard to keep track of time... Four years, maybe..." A hoarse voice, different from the one at the entranceway, slipped from between Glou's lips. "I should have seen it... and I should have known. I should have known that those narcissistic bastards would not have remained so silent without plotting revenge..." Regret slipped upon the undertone of the man's every words. The wise count before him could do nothing to reassure his younger friend whom remained before him.

"Do not despair so, your wife would not wish to see you so troubled." A few moments remained in silence, as thoughts went upon the ailments of Glou's wife as well as her assassination. "The only way you can honor her memory is to live. After all, she gave it her everything to support you and your dreams." The kind and reasonable voice of a man, who's subtlety and social finesse far outranked any living beings, spoke with the most sincerest of kindness towards the struggling Nox.

"I know... I know Woltar... But, it's hard sometimes... In any case, I still have my son. And I swear, upon the memory of my wife and upon my own name and honor, that I will do everything in my power to protect my child..." Outside, the flowers were in full bloom. Summer had arrived, and the young Albel Nox, was gleefully enjoying himself, mostly out of making trouble for the misfortunate maids whom were on laundry duty. The sound of a children's mischievous laughter and the frantic albeit distant screaming of a young woman would pass through the open window, as it continued to echo on within the silent room for a deceitful eternity.

"Glou... Perhaps, it would be time that you visit Osman once more. I'm certain that he can help you in this most difficult moment in your life. After all, he did help you to attain the ability to wield the kingdom's most prized treasure." The light from the windowsill bounced off the hilt of a blade, hidden at the side of the captain of the Dragon Brigade. Perhaps, as a guiding light from Apris, to guide the lost man.

---------------

"TOO SLOW!" Screams barely echoed through the halls of the castle. The side courtyard, used to train the soldiers, was filled with new recruits. Amongst them, and standing quite oddly out of them all, was a young black and golden haired teen. Nearly kneeling with trembling legs, a shaking fist in anger, gripping firmly upon a dull sword whilst the other held the back of his head in pain.

"You damned imbecile! How dare you strike me like so? Don't you know who I am?" It was almost a daily habit by now. Though he was naturally gifted, with great promise as a warrior, the conceited young one by the name of Albel was far too hard for most instructors to deal with patiently. As such, there were occasions such as these when tempers broke out and fights erupted between the veterans and the new recruits.

With cheers from the students and tension rising, a fight erupted between the soldier and the son of Glou. "That's enough Albel. Stand down!" A snapping voice, dry and clear, broke the will of the two in their fight which remain to this day unclear as to whom would have emerged victorious. The captain of the Dragon Brigade overlooked the training facilities of the castle this day, but there was no guilt or remorse in his son's face. There was only a smirk to his lips.

"Father, once I'm done with this insolent officer, you're next!" Filled with excitement and a burning desire, the young man's eyes gleamed with the fierce spirit of a warrior. "I'll beat you, and then I'll be the strongest warrior in the history of our kingdom!" Pride was grasping the child once more.

"Oh really? Well then, I suppose I'll have to watch my back." This had become a game to the one named Glou. "Indeed, your child will become quite a ferocious and strong warrior. One so powerful that would strike fear in the heart of any enemy that would so much as hear his name." Vox was to the side of the man named Glou. Though it had suffered a few interruption and more then a few fights, the training of the rookies this season was more then excellent.

"Soon, he'll be ready for his accession of the flames." These words escaped the lips of Vox in the form of simple banter. But such words left Glou to ponder. "Is that so... Do you truly believe, he is ready for the accession?"

"But of course, look at him. A strapping young man with such great talent and with such a strong personality. Why wouldn't he succeed?" Vox's hand, covered in straps of metal and treated leather, extended outward as to point out his son from the small crowd. The one whom smiled with sheer pleasure at each strike of his blade which rippled through the air, leaving nothing but a sharp sound in it's wake. "Perhaps... you're right..." The eyes of Glou centered upon his son. The sound of blades clashing against one another, swinging into the air, with a chorus of war cries from the many men, echoed still within the halls of the castle, emanated from the courtyard held to the side.

---------------

"Was the journey that rough?" Breathing heavily, as they began to reach the higher parts of the mountain of Barr, Albel trailed along, following the steps of his father, accompanied by the owner of the voice, Woltar, as well as a few other trusted and loyal soldiers. All of which whom had held the lead. "Y...You... You damn senile old man! I'm not your servant, carry your own bags yourself." With anger and spite, the boy threw the large pouches to the ground. An air of pure fury remained surrounding the young fifteen year old son of Glou, as his eyebrow began to twitch lightly. His hair had grown messed from the long trek, though still kept well tightened into the twin braids which rested on his back, these braids which had grown longer with the passage of time.

"Enough complaining boy, your work is done anyhow. From here, you go alone." Woltar spoke wisely, calmly with a proud smile as he watched the boy curse and mumble underneath his breath. He knew far well the nature of this trek, and knew that something would come to challenge him. Whatever it was, he knew only one thing, that he would be successful.

And so, fearlessly, the youth entered the cavern's entrance whilst his mentor, and his father, both eyed him whilst the soldiers remained. Standing guard against the many vicious animals that was easily found roaming the mountain paths. The accession of the flames had begun, his success would signal the birth of another dragon knight. His failure though, would mean his demise.

Stepping one foot at a time, the mountain held nothing. Empty as it was, columns of stone, pillars of rock, boulders and accumulated rubble from previous cave ins was all that was in sight to the young man. "... What is this, a joke? Where's the so called danger... Tch, If this is some metaphorical garbage, I sure don't understand it." No sooner did he enter, was he ready to leave with sign of disappointment written all over his body. But before he could make his second step towards the entranceway of the cavern, did the ground shake.

Quickly, turning about as he drew his blade in an instinctive reaction. A hand firmly gripping the sword, and the other adjusting it's weight and balance as the tip of his curved sword, a katana, remained elevated at a light angle in a semi-defensive posture. His eyes grew wide at the sight though, and no sooner afterwards did his blade droop to the side of his body, limp but held still in the youth's right hand.

Aligned before him, were rows of dragons. Infants and adults alike, each in a row. And before him, resting above the largest boulder, the greatest row of pillar and the highest columns, were three dragons, each more imposing then the other, with their golden and silvery eyes gazing down upon the small humanoid being. "Young child." A serene and omnipotent voice echoed across the cavern. It's point of origin, the elder dragon perched upon the columns high above. "You whom seeks our aid, why should we, the most noble of all creature, lower ourselves as to aid you..."

There was a moment, when fear struck the boy's heart... But it would not gripe him for long, nor would he think upon the answer. Instinctively, his voice came about as the grip to his blade tightened. "Why? I'll tell you why. Pets, no matter how big or impressive they are, should always serve their master..." Perhaps it was the idea of the challenge, the thrill of it, the rush, his own habits or maybe, his own fear that pushed him to utter these words.

The displeasure of the dragons had came about quite rapidly, as the cries of the dragons echoed one after the other. The elder ones though retained their calm demeanor, as they eyed the young one carefully. "Such a conceited attitude, surely he must think quite highly of himself. His pride must be blinding his judgement above everything else..." The dragon resting upon the largest boulder spoke with what seemed to be the wisest of wises, one similar to the tone, so hateful to the ears of the young Albel, that closely resembled that of the old man Woltar.

"Indeed... Young child. Consider yourself lucky, we will turn a blind eye to such a disrespectful attitude. After all, we understand that your kind has not always been the brightest. We will offer you but a single, final chance. After all, we are not heartless creatures." The thinnest dragon, resting upon the pillars, seemed to speak with the youngest voice of the three.

"I've had enough of your banter. From what I can tell, if I can prove myself worthy, you're supposed to grant me great strength, isn't that correct? Well, then, which one do I have to beat so to show you how strong I am? Perhaps you, you look challenging... Come on down so that I can make you beg for mercy." His free hand extended outward, pointing in manners that would be considered impolite within the region, towards the eldest dragon, the one perched upon the columns which elevated him highest.

"Insolent child, do you not understand the true nature of the accession of the flames?" A snarl came from the largest dragon perched upon the largest boulder. Such ingratitude to be blessed by their presence was overwhelming the beast. "Know your place, and consider yourself lucky that you are still alive."

"Ignore his words, they are of no importance." The eldest, and wisest, perched upon the columns, remained calm nonetheless. As the mood of every dragon followed along as if a wave. It took no genius to figure out that the violent Albel, with the energy of a soon to be adult as well as the rebellious nature that had developped within him, would lead to a fiery debate filled with threats, insults and low blows.

Eventually, the conversation came to a stalemate. Soon enough, the eldest of the dragons before him had spoken yet again. "Young child... Calm yourself and listen to me now for all could be forgiven and forgotten, only if you can answer me this truly." This proposition came about spontaneously. The situation, the moment, and the rush to his head made it difficult for the young promising future dragon knight to come up with the immediate answer to this.

Still though, time passed and soon enough, the young man fell silent, waiting for the question. "Tell me, what is it that you wish to gain from such strength, what reason do you have to live for young boy, what do you really wish for little one? Tell me, what is inside your heart?" This was a serious question. The gravity was so powerfully felt, that even the wild Albel Nox had suddenly turned silent and actually turned to contemplation. And so, they remained still, as if statues as the patience of the great dragons were put to the test, whilst the heart of the young man was placed under examination.

Time slowly passed by, as the youth searched within himself. Though unfortunately he found nothing but his own being pushing him away from his own heart. For what reason though, he did not know. Was it fear, was it content, was it perhaps something that had happened long ago, so long ago that he had forgotten, he did not know. Thus slowly, his own ego began to push him away from the answer that would have appeased the dragons and instead, found himself slowly filling with impatience. A nervous fear, a trembling hatred, a raging anger began to swell within the young man, as he would find nothing. In harmony with the man's growing fury were the dragon's own. A dragon was not meant to only serve the strong, but also those capable of showing their hearts. A man whom was unable to reveal and accept even a simple spec of his weakness would never be strong enough to command a dragon. And soon enough, the trigger to an important phase of his life began.

"RRAAAAAHHHH! Enough of these games! Who cares about that garbage and anyways, there's absolutely no chance that I would reveal such things to creatures like you! What matters is wether or not I can defeat you, isn't that right? Come and get me, I'll defeat each and every last one of you. Starting with you, you damned lizard!" There was nothing to it, spoken out of rage and out of confusion, the young Albel held his blade still and was prepared to fight. His gaze was straightened towards the eldest of the dragons, the one perched upon the highest columns.

From all his actions, and from his every words, the anger of the dragons arose once again. Bursting and growing far beyond that of which the three elder could contain. Soon enough, the cries and screeching of the dragons began to pulsate across the entire cavern. Nothing could be done, and at that moment, Albel felt a moment of fear, as the cries of the dragons illuminated the ground before him.

"ALBEL!" Frantic screams emanated from outside, as the many soldiers began to move out. Woltar could do nothing more then reach out towards the entranceway, as to desperately try to prevent his friend from leaping into such danger.

The world before the young Albel turned from black, to the sight of a thousand gaping jaws, out of which emerged a captivating illumination. Slowly, towers of fire, pillars of flame, a beautiful, deadly inferno began to pierce the air and travel towards the young man. Collectively turning into what seemed to be a gigantic spiral, as if a spearhead ready to take down all that would stand in it's way. The flames were so strong as to slowly turn the stone floor to paste, forcing it to cave in as it turned bright red. The heat was slowly reaching him, as he could only stand there as a cold sweat ran down his body.

"F...Fa..." Stuttering powerlessly, the teen could only stare up ahead as his eyes would grow wide in disbelief. The flames erupted towards all sides, as if from a volcano, before it began to wrap around itself, like an elegant flower slowly going back in time during the moment it had bloomed. The screech of the dragons could only be rivaled by that of a singular cry, as the scent of a forge seemed to invade the horizon. The man's once shining armor, was slowly melting and falling like syrup upon the floor. The stench of burning flesh crept up to the nostrils of the young soldier named Albel. Finally, upon the visage of his father would remain nothing more then a forced smile, as he would look to his son one last time.

"FATHER!" A scream of pain curled out of his throat, a pain he was not akin to. Not one that originated from his hand, caught in the blast of the fire as one of his arm was far outstretched. Not one that came from the hand that was melting away, nor from the flames that was rolling up his arm and slowly rendering his flesh.

Everything that happened afterwards was but a flurry of movements. The frantic charge of the soldiers; the unconscious warrior laid down upon the ground; the smoldering remnant of the leader of the dragon brigade resting upon the mountain path; the cries of the mourning soldiers; the corpse of the captain's trusted right hand man taken down by another loyal follower, as within the dead corpse's hand was held firmly the sword of the captain, retrieved from the cavern; the cursed sword, national treasure of the kingdom and Woltar, whom was slowly wrapping the blade in cloth as all were carried back to Airyglyph.

---------------

Morning arrived, the birds were singing outside the mansion's walls, perched upon it's roof or balconies. The young Albel, seemingly in a trance, looked around slowly as if having awoken from a nightmare. The light illuminated the colorful and well decorated room, styled for a young man of good birth. The fresh scent of sage came from the outside garden and across his open window. And the gentle sunlight would press up against the man's skin, wrapping around his body and across his face. The light would strike his eye at such an angle, that it were not harmful. These eyes, caught in a moment of disbelief and horror, shining in colors of white and red, would slowly fall down towards his own body.

Bandages around his arm, a stub midway after his elbow, whilst the wrapping's color contrasted his own body. A pure white at the base and a dry crimson towards the end. Soon, everything flashed before his eyes, as nothing but pure horror were upon those crimson eyes of his. A gut wrenching cry, a wild beast's scream, resonated from the man's lips, keeling over whilst he would clutch upon the remainder of his arm.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: From the loss...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**Chapter One: To the Wicked...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty then, let's see what we have here. The foundations are laid and what's to come after the prologue? Hell if I know, I only got the outline in my head. Well, this goes good for the moment, I think, but I might burn myself out too quickly. I know there hasn't been a lot of action, dialogue and major time skips, but it's just the prologue, from here on out comes the real story... At least, I hope I'll be able to pull it off.Oh btw, do expect me to place an Author's note, both at the beginning to greet you and another one at the end of each chapters to say g'bye, at the very least.


	2. Chapter 1: To The Wicked

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belongs to Tri-Ace. And personally, I do believe that they're in good hands. (I made the typo of forgetting an s to belong in the first chapter... Not that it's important)

**Author's Notes:** I thought about trying to go with a slightly different style, or a much more different narrative style. Or perhaps a combination of the two. The difficulty would be to find the balance... Ah, this is also my first fanfic I've actually bothered to write further then two pages and actually post somewhere, I believe. (I also was trying to place this down yesterday, but the server kept timing out. Guess it's something that happens.)

Currently, we are still in the section before-game events. This chapter might end up being a bit longer, and I've decided to try(note the word Try) and make the paragraphs a bit larger in bulk. Since, when I looked last, it seemed a bit thin here and there. Any commentary and reviewing would be appreciated, thank you for your time and let the first chapter commence. Hope you enjoyed the Prologue, and get ready for a few moment of Angst, at least I think it's angst, maybe not. Please keep in mind as well, that anything said in here will not put into stone how the ending will be, so don't imagine any coupling will be permanently placed.

**Adding:** Hey, felt like adding this here instead. I've decided that my version of making flashbacks for this fanfic in particular would be through centering the text inside the story itself. It's not just that but... Please, don't run away? I'm really sorry for this chapter, but I can't bear to break it down into a two or three part thing, splitting it into different chapters. As in all reality, it's only Albel's entrance and a lotta flashbacks. Without the flashbacks, I'd imagine this thing would lower down to 2k words worth or so. Also, from my point of view, this all fits very well in just one shot rather then split apart.

I've also decided to give you guys pointers. I hate to seperate a chapter when there's no real need to, since all the pieces connects to actually form the chapter. So why not try to split it into different parts within one single chapter instead? Exactly! So I'll be splitting chapters into parts with hints. They'll basically herald the start of a part, when one part ends, another part immediately takes place. This makes it that it won't cut the beat and rythmn of the story, whilst giving people a place where they can pause and return to quickly, needing only to remember a few words and using the Ctrl + F. All you need to remember are mini-titles underlined or the word "Part" followed by a number written in words (Ex: Number 9 would be "Nine", therefore "Part Nine", just making sure I'm making myself clear as sometimes I confuse people without meaning to.)

In any case, I won't keep you here any longer. Enjoy the story, at least I hope.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: To the Wicked...**

_May you be as swift as Solon and as sharp as his blade._

_-----_

**Part One of Chapter One, Commence.**

"My liege, the captain of the Black Brigade has arrived at the gates of the castle and awaits for a private audience with your majesty." Remaining at the door to the private chambers of the great lord of the kingdom, King Airyglyph the XIII, was the lord's private bodyguard, clad in a full vestment of a great complex combination of well tanned leather, hidden below finely crafted steel in the shape of a full plated mail. The scent of ancient lore, books of great age filled with wisdom, a scent refined with the passage of time, with a mixture of a dry tree stump's sap and fading ink, seemed to fill the air. Meanwhile, the handsome middle aged man, within the lord's chambers, would look away from the many maps placed before him, to instead grant the one to the door his attention. "I see, so he's arrived early. Send someone for him immediately, I have need of his advise. Inform him to meet me in the war room." A stern voice, from this handsome older man seemed to burst out with a natural strength and authority only a king could possess.

---------------

Mettle

"What will we do now my lord? The enemy units has severely hampered the progress of our troops but a few moments walk from Arias." Voices echoed and struck as lightning, resonating from one side to another of the worn out tent which was firmly set upon the far outer corners of the battlefield. All of which was covered by the fog of war which arose from thin air. The lieutenants and commanders shouting and rushing from one side to another, orders chaotically given in a frenzy to retaliate and recover themselves from their losses.

"An ambush... We should have known, it was all but too clear, this hole in their defenses... Such an obvious trap! What have I done... I have sent my people to the slaughter!" The king, adorned with a regal mantle which covered his gold and bronze scalelike armor, collapsed upon the edge of the wooden surface laying before him, with his gauntlets which rang against the rugged table. As the many folded maps and wooden figures, depicting their advancing troops against the opponent's, shook suddenly from the abrupt fall of the king, whom had done so upon having heard of the fate of his many soldiers. But he did not remain like so for too long. The king would not maintain this unsightly posture, his arms pressed against the table and his head lowered, whilst his people were still fighting fiercely. "Send the orders to regroup! We will recuperate ourselves and rush through the enemy from five different directions, as quickly as an arrow and as unstoppable as a dragon's rage! Though they may certainly hold another ambush, if we storm in from all fronts, they will be unable to effectively counter us."

"But my lord..." Seated around the table, looming over the strategically positioned figurines upon a worn old grey map, were the many advisors and generals of the troops, as well as the personal bodyguards of the king himself. From the many, a simple man adorned in silk and leather, was one of his few advisors. "What of the Black Brigade? Without a leader to guide them, they will be nothing more then a liability." Many others remained silent at the mention of the infantry and heavy cavalry of Airyglyph, as the recent demise of it's captain remained heavy upon the hearts of the many. The king himself remained silent at the mention of the Black Brigade, in respect to a fellow warrior whom had fallen in battle. But it changed nothing of the fact that the king himself remained clueless as to what he should do, and as always, when he sought guidance, he would look towards his two most trusted advisors. "Lord Vox, Lord Woltar... What insight may you bring, so to shed some light upon what seems to be our current darkest hour?" The once young royal highness, now turning into a middle aged man, drew his hand out across the map that laid before him, as if awaiting their decision before continuing on.

"Perhaps..." With a heavy sigh and his age finally catching up to him, a now aging man remained thoughtful, his elbows before him and his fingers criss-crossed, covering his chin. "It is time that we make use of the boy." Wording himself with deep contemplation, his eyes were no longer upon the battlefield but to the many thoughts which ran through his mind. "The boy? You don't mean..." This gruff and harsh tone belonged to none other then Vox, a man of might and the current captain of the Dragon Brigade, whom had succeeded over the previous leader, the one whom went by the name of Glou. "Yes, the one I speak of is the son of Glou Nox, the former captain of the Dragon Brigade. He is none other then Albel Nox..."

"Woltar, are you certain that he is ready to take on such duties? He still seems so young." There was worry in the eyes of his highness, a hand extending forward with his palm to the air and his fingers laying limp, as if awaiting for something to come to him. Most likely, that something was whatever answer would be given to his question. "My lord, he is still somewhat immature, but he would do well upon the position. Though it has only been two years since the tragedy, the boy has grown remarkably. This may come as a surprise to you, but he is quite adept at the finer arts of war as well as warfare." Food for thought, the mischievous young boy whom was taken under the count's wing, when he had lost both of his parents, had grown.

"...True, he is the son of Glou and a fine warrior on his feet. Though I have yet to know of his abilities to lead. But we are in a moment of need. Without a captain the Black Brigade can do nothing but remain in disarray." For a moment, both the king and the count remained in contemplation, as all the generals and all the advisors at the table began to remain thoughtful upon the candidate in question. As silence grew between this circle of people, surrounded by the sounds of an impending war, a voice spoke in breaking this mute moment. This was the voice of one of the captains, the mighty Duke Vox.

A hand came down upon the table, shaking it with might as, finally, the figurines began to tumble over to the side, whilst the maps fell slightly into disarray due to the strength of the blow. "My lord, I doubt that this boy, whom failed his accession so miserably, would do well to lead our troops! If you will truly place him upon the position of a captain, wether with or without my own accord, then perhaps a test is in order! A test so to see wether this youth has the strength and cunning mind to lead one of Airyglyph's proud Brigades." In response, the king's contemplation would shift it's attention no longer towards the boy in question, but towards this test that one of his loyal officer would suggest. A hand to his chin and an open ear, the kingdom's royal highness spoke with a curious but nonetheless dignified tone. "Hmm, exactly what would this test consist of, lord Vox?"

A light grin appeared upon the man's visage, as if twisting it somewhat. But to the many upon the table, they had grown so accustomed to this face as to grow unable to see it's remaining malignant signs of cruelty. "Let the boy go with but a small unit of our strongest knights from the Black Brigade, so to take care of the ambush parties that lay ahead. If he is capable of taking them down before nightfall, then even I will adhere to his elevation to the ranks of Captain. If he is so weak as to be killed, then he was in no place to inherit the name of the Nox family." There was uncertainty to this suggestion. Sending a guerilla unit against an unknown amount of ambush parties. But all doubt and worry faded away from the king's thoughts, as the old count would speak in defense of the son of Glou Nox. "Your highness, I have the upmost trust upon the boy's abilities."

Nothing but silence reigned between the many men gathered around the table, as the king placed his hand down from his long moment of concentration, waging the possible losses and the advantages he would gain, if ever the young man was successful. "Alright... Recall the troops! Lord Woltar, send someone for the boy! We will see what the son of Glou Nox is capable of." Before all was set in motion, the old count held his hand up, as if in protest to the king's words. "Your highness, I suggest that we send only two knights to be with the boy. I believe it would be best as we do not wish them to be in his way."

---------------

There he was, a thin strange man in garments of red and gold, with an allure that would be most befitting to a narcist. Count Noppen, still lurking about within the royal halls of the castle, was one of the few nobles to remain within the castle itself. His strange personality and attitude awarded him a role somewhat near that of a buffoon, but more importantly, he was an easier asset to utilize and held no ambition to overthrow the king himself. Still, the facts remained that this noble was nonetheless rather irritable. "My, my, if it isn't lord Albel! Back from the Kirlsa facilities already? Well then, let me be the first to welcome you back to our beautiful and glorious capital of Airygly-"

"Shut up you worm. Unlike the others, I do not have the ability to digest my need to regurgitate each time that you open that little trap of yours. So I'd highly suggest you find someone else to entertain and suck up to, or would you rather entertain me by letting me paint the walls red with your blood?" Interrupting the count before him with a dark, cruel voice which slithered through the air, as if a thick cold aura had rushed to the man vested in jewelry and silk, with a cold shiver rushing down his spine to boot.

"Y-yes of course." The count did not achieve his place by testing his luck in such manners. Nor did he survive by insisting so much as to risk his own flesh and blood. As the nobleman ran away from the cold man with careful and composed calm steps, as composed as they could remain with the chilling thought that his head would easily be looped off at any minute if he remained within the same room as the son of Glou for far too long. Still, Count Noppen had made his getaway safely, leaving only the impatient Albel behind. Only one thing seemed to escape the lips of the young captain of the Black Brigade. Something filled with disgust, a light mutter beneath his breath. "Sniveling worm..."

---------------

Golden Dream

"Get out of here you sniveling worm!" A woman's cry filled with fury rode all throughout the neighborhood as a young black and golden haired child would remain hidden behind the large furniture of the room, or to be more specific, a fine wooden dresser adorned with decorative carvings of intricate vine and flower like designs. Those red globes of his peaking out from time to time, as he would see his mother, once again, fending nobles out of their household, upon the first sign of manipulation and subterfuge.

For days on end, they would try to con the Nox family, as well as the families of Woltar and Vox, though their endeavors had grown weaker with each and every failed attempt, which was to say every single attempt, as despair or reality would finally or eventually seep into their hearts. Though there were always a certain few that would remain delusional to the idea that the people would return to wishing their rule, rather then that of the king's. Eventually though, peace would return and the little Albel would remove himself from his hiding place so to head towards the dinning table, the food was still warm and waiting. Their small moment, feasting upon a bountiful home cooked meal, ruined by a certain visit.

The next question though, must have had to be one of the more interesting ones, as the young woman remained silently embarrassed, as well as in awkward thoughts at the query of her little one. "Mommy... Why did you call that mister a worm?" She was the picture of grace and poise, but there were moments when the wife, the lover of the Dragon Brigade's captain and bearer of the child of Glou Nox, had her small violent lapses. Perhaps another part which added strangely to her charms, a sort of rebellious attitude that she would demonstrate from time to time in either a feminine fashion, or in a more blunt manner. "Ah... Eh, um. Now, Albel honey... Now, how am I supposed to say this."

"What? Did what mommy say was something bad?" A young child, brimming with innocence and curiosity, was not afraid by what he had seen, but was rather calm and collected about it. It was not so much as he was hiding, but rather getting a better view, without betraying his location to a type of man whom his father had often warned him about. Reluctantly, she gave up upon subtlety as, at times, it was not her forte. Raising the young Albel was often something they would do as a couple. Approaching her child, the young red eyed boy leaned over to his mother, as to grasp her with his small arms and rest against her whilst she would explain all to him. "My dear sweety... In this world, there are great men like your father. People who work hard, without fear, filled with abilities and capacities. Then there are those whom are weaker, useless or arrogant. People who need to lie and cheat to get where they want or what they want." Nothing but silence emanated from the little child, but a light nod as if understanding his mother's preaching allowed her to continue on.

With the hand of his mother gently caressing the back of his head, her every words made their way to his ears as he would try to make sense out of them. "And the reason why I called him a worm was because he was like one. Crawling around and trying to dig up dirty information or anything else that could fatten his belly. Completely unable to defend themselves but annoying enough that they're hard to get rid of, kind of like bugs. A little bit like a few other things as well." The young Albel, still filled with the same brimming innocence that every children his age had in overabundance, eyed up towards his mother with a thoughtful expression. "So in other words, someone who's weak is called a worm? Then what's daddy?" The young mother looked down, with a light smile, slightly awkward but proud of her child. "Ah... that's kind of how it works... As for your dad. Well... He's a great and strong man, something none of those lowlifes could ever hope to become." A light playful hiss as if she was chasing away another one of these many nobles escaped her lips before the two of them returned to their meals, awaiting the return of the quite reputable captain of the Dragon Brigade to return home, to his loving son and wife.

---------------

Advancing once again through the large and long halls of the castle. The still young captain of the Black Brigade caught more then a few stares and eyes of the people. A hiss to those whom watched far too long and an intimidating glare that portrayed no mercy to those whom remained in his way far too long was no out of the ordinary experience to the people of the castle. The maids, entranced by the arrival of the young man, whom to their eyes was, albeit handsome and thrilling, dangerous, brought them to discuss with one another. "It seems that lord Albel is back! Ah, it'll be a change from seeing those old soldiers walking around!" The one to start the inevitable gossiping and conversation seemed to have somewhat of a one tracked mind, not that the other maids seemed to disagree.

"But it's not as if he's the only handsome young man in the castle. The king himself possesses quite a few good-looking features for a man of his age, don't you think so too?" Another maid began to mutter to the other, as they begun to grow more involved with one another's discussions. "And he's far less dangerous then lord Albel." The ladies seemed to discuss more openly to one another, almost turning into a small cluster. A discussion of what had started from two maids had grown into a small community of five in just a matter of seconds. "Just last time, I saw him when he was in the midst of another angry streak! He was so frightening! I swear I would have expected that soldier's head to fly right off his neck! I felt myself frozen there unable to do anything but watch, I couldn't help it! Lord Albel seems so more captivating when he's angry. But that got me yelled at too... Ah, I felt so awkward afterwards. It seems I still have a long way to go until I'm a good maid."

"Still, he's better then lord Vox. Though lord Vox is somewhat handsome for his age, his personality is worse then lord Albel's in another manner. Not only that, you all know I work the night shift, right? I've seen lord Vox and lord Albel sleep, lord Vox always seems as if he's constantly angry and war has caused such damage to his face! I don't mean scars or anything, just his facial expression... But when lord Albel sleeps, he seems like a divine being slumbering. He seems so innocent, it's hard to believe he's done so many bad things." The heated discussion had grown into a large hub of woman, dressed in the same fashion with a few guards passing by looking somewhat confused or awkward. Others feeling somewhat down as their ears were more then sharp enough to make out their every words. "Ah, I swear I'd would just melt if he were to come and steal me away!" An excited yelp which was quickly shut down by the other maids, a blush to her face and a bow to excuse herself, she quickly remained silent as the women continued to talk profusely to one another.

But out of them all, one of these women made their voice clearer then the others. "I wouldn't know, but what I have to say is that he's always up to no good! Causing trouble and being so defiant all the time, he's just asking to be demoted if you ask me. I don't think any good will come from fawning over him either. He is Albel the Wicked after all, ladies!"

---------------

Demon of War

Like a shadow outlined in gold and crimson, a single man shrouded in a dark cape and black twisting hair rolled through the crowd before him. His entire body spinning forward, hovering barely above the ground, with a twisted and sickening silver edge from which drops of blood seemed to pour out, like a spiraling rain. Already he had pierced through an hour's walk, from where the army could no longer follow. As the screams of people ran through, piercing in every direction, as the fog of war turned to a mist colored from the blood red massacre that ran through it. With naught but two soldiers with him and a look of madness to his eyes, the units of Aquaria were caught by surprise, far from their original plans as well. "Do not be afraid! They are but three, we have both superior numbers, an advantageous position and the will of Apris on our side! We must not lose!"

A thrilling speech, caught only by screams of horrors as the leader of this small group, amongst a few others of runologist war maidens, would see metallic spikes run through her stomach, twisting and turning as the sound of bones and intestines snapping resonated coldly into their ears. Her pain was brought to an end with a blade that came piercing out of her forehead, and sliding across the length of it. The body falling down without a sound as before them remained nothing more then, to their eyes, the incarnation of evil. Screams of panic, quick incantations made in a frenzy, others rushing in tears whilst shouting with fury, while the ones with a calmer heart screamed for retreat.

It was but a blur of motions to those afar, as if the incarnation of Folstar had arrived on their lands, purging it of the followers of Apris one by one. The two soldiers were of little mention, they were nothing more then troops to keep anyone from attacking this demon's back, whilst his massacre could continue forth. Blades came rushing towards the man, but as swiftly as lightning, there stood in the way of their sharp steel a gauntlet, a claw, strapped to the man's entire arm which was pushing the blade aside with ease. With his body twisting, turning and leaning to the side as his entire weight shifted, the woman, whom had just attacked him, began to leap back reflexively. Though she was halted, with nothing more then the tip of her toes touching the ground. The cruel man's own blade pierced through from underneath her. The hilt to her hip and the tip shining lightly from inside her open mouth, one that belonged to a face which was now in an expression of pain and terror. The body of the maiden bucked and twitched before she was thrown off the blade and left to die rapidly in her agony, all in a motion as swift as if the man was trying to wipe the blood off his own lightly curved sword.

There was nothing to be done, runological spells were launched in a last ditch attempt to the man, but left him without so much as a scratch. With his claw in the way, or with far too little accuracy as to even burn a single strand of hair off his head. Like the wind, he would slide around any blade that came his way and his own would pierce through anything it would find. Through the head, arms, legs, stomach, bones and organs of a person. One was even so unfortunate as to have a skewered chest before being put out of her misery with the cold steel piercing through her throat after having to witness the death of her companions. The sight and cruelty was unsightly, as behind him was nothing but a trail of disfigured corpses.

And every now and then, the man, whom seemed caught in between both excitement and what seemed to be a form of boredom, would at times lick the blood off his own artificial hand, like a cat feasting upon milk. Another sight, which forced a few to flee and abandon their companions with which they were fighting, was that of the man shredding the flesh off an arm, the arms of one of their priestesses, with his own jaw. These which belonged to a woman whom tried to strangle him from behind, whilst his blade was clenched by another's grip and with his twisting claw, who's pain it inflicted, was not enough to destroy the fighting spirit of another maiden of Aquaria.

The orders to retreat sounded more aggravating then ever, as all fled back to the gates of Arias. There, the orders of the leader of the Shield Legion was clear, once the first whom evacuated the grounds arrived to inform the remainder of the troops. The Shield Legion's immediate goals were now to minimize casualties as well as to prevent the enemy from gaining further footing. The captains of the Demon Hunter Legion which had prepared the ambush shouted for the retreat of all that were part of her personnel. Certainly, the names of those whom decided to remain behind, as to occupy the mad beast, would not be forgotten in the annals of Aquarian history.

"You're all beginning to bore me..." As if the devil, seated upon his throne, spoke with an almighty ring to his every word. This man remained standing with the body of a maiden hanging by his blade as her dead body remained limply leaning against his shoulder. There was little to no excitement left in his eyes. To where he found a thrilling and dangerous situation, there was nothing left but clean up work. Nothing to appeal the eye of this vile being. Nothing, except a small group of runologists before him. But even then, none of them seemed to possess any strength. If the others he had rushed through was proof enough, they would be of no trouble to him either. "I hope at least one of you will pose as some of a challenge. Or is it that all you Aquarian wenches are so weak that you need to rely on backhanded tactics to win?"

"Y-you demon..." Whispered threats emerged from the lips of the one at the forefront of the group, as her hands were to her lone dagger. The others reached for their weapons as well, as some were readying themselves mentally to cast their strongest and fastest spells in their arsenal. "You won't get away with this! CHARGE!"

"Alright, everybody. Fire at will!" The voice of a silver haired woman resonated with authority and clarity, as the maidens at the top of the city walls began to shine one after the other with energy, as others approached carefully from the road towards the massacre before them.

Five on one, what with the other two soldiers, having been injured long ago, were now resting afar though ready to rush in at any time they would see their current leader in trouble. It was a truly uneven battle, unfortunately for the five whom began to attack this lone warrior. Each blade being carefully blocked, moments of silence and patience between each strike and shards of ice or spheres of flames being evaded at the last moment. Although the clawed man before them was on the defensive, his experience in battle far outweighed those of his assailants. "...This is hardly entertaining. You maggots aren't worth my time. Consider yourselves lucky, I have no interest in killing such weaklings like you." The remaining rookies, enraged at the sight and filled with disgust to the one before them, were shaking in their armor and cloth. Even though the man was turning around to depart, with his blade sheathed and his posture completely defenseless, they would not even dare charge forth. "Hmph, you really are maggots." A laughter rolled through like a vile mist enshrouding them as the man walked calmly away.

But soon, the vile wicked beast before them was pressed to depart in a much faster pace then he himself expected. As dozen of flaming bolts came crashing down at his feet, leaping off the floor but only at the precise moment of the blast. Leaving nothing more then his heel lightly burnt and smoking. Needles of ice came tumbling from afar, pillars of stone shattering to pieces above his head and the shouts of maidens, screaming out, as numerous runological spells were launched at the wicked being whom evaded them all, still holding a cruel laughter to his lips.

Though he was retreating, it did not signify that he hadn't won. The dozens of dead corpses he left behind were more then enough to let the Glyphian troops to advance further and take another step towards their long awaited victory. "Such a wicked beast..." The survivors would look towards the man whom fled back to his own army, wondering wether it was luck, the mercy of the devil or a cruel fate, that allowed them to live whilst their other companions, whom remained on the battlefield, were slain before them. "Do you have any information on this man?" The leading maiden of Apris, the one whom was at the head of the Shield Legion assigned at the frontline of battle by the queen herself, quickly asked her nearest officer as she would silently nod to signal others to search for the proper documents.

"Ma'am! It seems that we have some information regarding this person. According to the information from one of our agents of the Secret Legion, he is Albel Nox, the child of the previous Dragon Brigade captain and is currently living with the captain of the Storm Brigade." The information given and revealed was limited and most of it useless as it provided little to aid them in defending the borders against this newfound threat. "So he lives in Kirlsa does he? Inform the Crimson Blade to have an operative concentrating on the events of Kirlsa with more attention." The silver haired woman was in deep thought, whilst the officer besides her would reply once more, before taking her leave. "I believe they have someone named Astor there, we'll inform her to have him keep a more concentrated watch on Woltar's estate. I have a feeling that this is, unfortunately, not the last time we'll see him..."

---------------

"Lord Albel! The king wishes to inform you that your private audience will be held within the war room." Considerably calm and composed, for a man whom ran through the castle in full clad armor, only to transfer the message of his majesty to one of the three captains of Airyglyph's proud brigades. The soldier bowed rapidly and left at the sign of the Black Brigade's captain, raising his left arm, to which a metallic claw was firmly strapped against, motioning the grunt to depart from his presence. Once his being gone from the captain's sight, with a light twist of his heel, the man turned around to make his way back. The light, which previously struck his face, was now reflecting it's brilliant shine against the cold steel that remained motionless to his left side as well.

---------------

Iron Claw

Hammers thundered and wheels grinded against one another with a loud roar, rivaled only by the screams of a young boy, strapped to a chair and restricted of all movement. Looming above him, a blacksmith and an engineer, working upon the stub that was upon his left arm, whilst a doctor remained afar, awaiting the moment when he would be needed. Heated metal plating and holes punctured through his flesh and bones, knobs and burning red bars of metal running through, with stains of blood against the side of the chair and dust from grinded bone whitening the wooden frame of the chair currently holding the man. Gritting through his teeth, a new hand was given to him. One made of metal, strapped and hooked, bolted into place and outfitted to have the quick capacity to be replaced as well as remain still and bear whatever torture it could without being removed. Without need of intricate tools, or any engineering knowledge, it was a simple yet complex process which involved the many pre-placed metallic objects which now slid through his own body. Underneath this new claw given to him in place of his hand, the product looked like misshapen discs of metal plated against one another to form an elongation of his stub, with bars of metal lined out here and there and tiny knobs made to tighten the entire thing.

"It's finished... I know the process was long, but I hope it was well worth it. I have to say though kid, you've got some balls! Not a lot of people could've remained conscious through the entire thing. You're going to be great, I can feel it." The engineer remained there with a light look of surprise at the young boy whom had looked at him and reached over for his new arm once the work had been completed. "If there's any problem with it, come see us at any time." The cold metal with which he was so familiar with, had now become one with his own being. The pain he had lived through was a challenge to his own will and strength, but the twisted metal now in place of his lost hand was the fruition of it. Though he had lost a physical part of him, he had gained something else of equal worth. Still, this exchanged seemed hollow, as the birth of this newfound hand was also proof of the events that had happened long ago... But he had to accept it and this would not only force the truth upon him, it was his first step towards greatness as well. Recovering from his operation, the young man could do nothing but mutter incomprehensible words in a half unconscious daze. "I don't know kid. Well, whatever you do is none of my damn business. Just don't be dumb like a certain so-called inventor parading around." Somewhere outside of the area where the operation took place, quite certainly, the self-proclaimed Invention King was surely feeling a chill down his spine, due to the mocking of his fellow inventors.

---------------

It was not long though until his march was interrupted yet again. A light grunt from his lips and an increased pace did no good, as he knew he would be stopped once more, and this time, by a man much less interesting then a simple guard. Or rather, more aggravating. Lord Vox whom was currently speaking to a guard had caught sight of the unfortunate captain of the Black Brigade and was now heading towards him, after rapidly ending the discussion. "So, how goes the battle at the frontside of the Kirlsa hills? My informants tells me that the war hasn't progressed quite as planned. The area seems to remain in a stalemate. Perhaps your Brigade alone is unable to do much against the enemy, now would be a good time for the Dragon Brigade to come to aid you, would it not?"

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours on such petty matters, these scums will be taken care of swiftly when the time is right. And anyways, why would I want to share any of the fun with you?" A sly response with a light maniacal grin to his face, which was quite characteristic of himself. Without much of an adieu, the son of Glou continued on forth to the war room, leaving the older man, captain of the Dragon Brigade, with a light satisfied smile. "We'll see. Nonetheless, in the next meeting, I will make it a priority to address this matter to the king himself." There was no response, as the silent man continued forth, turning the corner as he disappeared from lord Vox's sight.

---------------

Hatred

Morning arrived, the birds were singing outside the mansion's walls, perched upon it's roof or balconies. The young Albel, seemingly in a trance, looked around slowly as if having awoken from a nightmare. The light illuminated the colorful and well decorated room, styled for a young man of good birth. The fresh scent of sage came from the outside garden and across his open window. And the gentle sunlight would press up against the man's skin, wrapping around his body and across his face. The light would strike his eye at such an angle, that it were not harmful. These eyes, caught in a moment of disbelief and horror, shining in colors of white and red, would slowly fall down towards his own body.

Bandages around his arm, a stub midway after his elbow, whilst the wrapping's color contrasted his own body. A pure white at the base and a dry crimson towards the end. Soon, everything flashed before his eyes, as nothing but pure horror were upon those crimson eyes of his. A gut wrenching cry, a wild beast's scream, resonated from the man's lips, keeling over whilst he would clutch upon the remainder of his arm. Cries as if seeking out for something which had now long disappeared as the young man's tears swelled up only to soon be met with a wild rage, almost as if a demon of Folstar had taken over his entire being. With his cries still rolling out of his lips, and his grip upon the stub which stung like a thousand needles into his flesh, the blood could not help but seep further out. Droplets were staining his bed sheets and the boy was now lost in a moment of madness.

That strong hurling voice of his resonating strongly still, his entire body bucking, rasping for breath only to scream once more like a dying creature. With his being twisted as his entire upper body fell to the floor whilst his legs became entangled to his bed sheets. The door to his room opened in a frenzy, as to the doorframe remained an old man, with a shocked expression, and one of the many house maids covering her lips with horror at the sight. The child of the man Glou, now an orphan but a few days before, was trashing about, thrusting his stub into the furniture and the walls, shattering glasses as shards became entrapped into his flesh bit by bit. The dresser tossed to the ground and trampled upon until pieces came flying all about, the bed's frame tipped over and sent flying towards the nearby walls, causing the many paintings to puncture and fall to the floor with the same high pitched sounds which mimicked that of the windows, broken earlier during his rampage. All was turning to hell upon this small room within Woltar's mansion.

Finally, he would turn about. Looking upon a mirror hanging at his wall. A moment of peace seemed to arrive as the one whom was slowly turning into a madman would stare at it intently, with both surprise and horror at the sight of what he could see within it. At that moment, the old count knew not wether to approach him or to maintain his distance, but before he could choose to do either, another full bellied cry echoed throughout the mansion's halls. The pieces of the mirror flying towards the young man from the shock of the blow, having lunged his entire body towards it to destroy it, as if he refused the sight itself. It wasn't long until this strange morning exercise had caused him to fall unconscious, both from exhaustion and from the loss of blood, as streaks of his own life fluids were now painting the room in a chaotic manner.

This scene was turning into routine as, soon enough, the young man had come to hold special needs. All mirrors were taken out of his room, dangerous objects were placed aside, the windows were kept constantly shut and he himself would be firmly strapped to his bed, until morning came and one of the maids would come to unleash the beast, accompanied by one of Woltar's finest lum knights. The boy had turned to seclusion, eating little and sleeping even less, as he was awoken at frequent intervals with screams that made others fear for their own lives or the life of the one whom held these screams. All those within the household seemed to understand the pain of the young man to some extent.

There were times, when between his screams, one could make out the words 'Father' within them, but slowly it seemed that the boy was losing his ability to speak, as things blurred into guttural screams, shattered only by his own tears and cries, as if a lum was eaten alive by vultures upon a dark night in the nearby plains. There was little to do, as anyone whom approached him was gambling with their own wellbeing. At that period of time, it was not unlikely that the one named Albel would violently trash one of the maids about if ever they came within the wrong time, nor was it unlikely that a knight would come out with his armors in ruin and a few bruises and injuries. It felt as if there was nothing to do for the young man whom kept himself imprisoned, caught in a moment in time within his head and doing nothing but contemplating upon it. Having locked himself in a specific scene in the past, his entire being unable to move forward.

The youth questioned himself over and over again, searched for his father at times, as sometimes he would seem like a harmless child, as if he had regressed to a time long in the past as he would crawl about in pain, slobber on his face and dry tears to his cheeks, seeking about for his father and weakly calling for his mother. He was turning more and more hopeless with each passing moments. Woltar could only look at the boy with sympathy, but not all shared the same opinion. Vox, whom would visit from time to time, to know of the health of the child whom belonged to an old friend, was simply disgusted at the sight. It took little time for him to wish to correct this sorry sight.

"Pitiful." A voice resonated in the darkness, as the young Albel had not yet come to slumber. The needs for his restraints had grown to little use by now as his health was deteriorating with the many nights he would remain awake, suffering from a deep case of insomnia and nightmares. "If it was not for the fact that you are the son of an old friend, I would have had you put out of your misery a long time ago." The one named Vox spoke with a blunt brutality at the young man whom remained, like a living shadow or a man awaiting his death, seated at his bedside within a nearly empty room.

"Such a weakling, it makes me sick to see you as you are. Your father must be turning in his grave at the thought that his only son would be such a pathetic little creature. You know what happened, your father died because of your own weakness... No, perhaps I've misjudged the situation. Not your weakness, his own. He was too emotional, too sentimental, unable to accept that his child was worth nothing but dirt. In the end, a weakling gets what he deserves." The words rang like a bell within the boy, as slowly his body begun to shake, his hands gripping upon the bedside as his teeth gritted firmly. "What's this I see, do you wish to kill me? Go ahead, I'd love to see you try. What could the son of a weakling do, a boy who failed his accession, to the one whom will succeed in the place of the father whom sacrificed his life for something as worthless as you."

All snapped within the mind of the young Albel, the docile and broken doll he had become now turned into the raging beast that he was at the beginning of his madness. Lunging forth to the man before him, his eyes filled with the intent to destroy, was stopped rapidly as the war experienced man rapidly grasped the boy's head with his own right hand and pressed it against the wall. Firmly pushing him to it, as the boy could only scream in discontent, his entire body trying to liberate itself, so to get the satisfaction of breaking a certain being's neck. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FATHER A WEAKLING, YOU DAMNED WORM! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE LINEAGE!"

"Heh, do you think you can scare me? To me, you're nothing but an insect, a little bug. I could squash you and kill you right now if I wanted to..." The man held his hand and pressured the boy's head against the wall with great strength. But soon enough, he would toss the boy back to the ground, his back turned to the young Albel as he began to make his leave. "But as I said, I cannot just bring myself to kill the son of an old friend. If you weren't so, the world would surely not miss the presence of a weakling like yourself." With these final words, the now calm Vox walked away, satisfied at his own relief as he finally released his own source of irritation upon the cause of it.

The door shut rapidly, as he wished to depart immediately. From afar, he could hear the cries and screams of the boy, as well as the chaos he was causing within the household. The lums became restless, the guards rapidly awoke and the maids began to scream to one another, as to get the lord of the mansion. As for Vox, he slowly walked away towards the gates of Woltar's estate, with a light smirk of satisfaction.

"I'll become stronger... Just you wait and see. I'll make you regret the day you dared call my father, or me, a weakling, you pathetic, disgusting maggot!" These were the words that uttered out of the boy's lips. As it seemed a new life burned within his eyes, filled with rage and hatred. The old man, Woltar, slowly made his way to the boy, kept still by the knights and awoken in the middle of the night by both his screams and the frantic maids. "...So, you've come to your senses, boy." The old man spoke casually, calmly. He had anticipated the events that would unravel and had prepared himself accordingly... Though he had never thought it would happen so quickly either. "Old man... Get your grunts off me."

"Only if you will calm yourself." A quick response to a quick order, and the young boy calmed himself the best he could. "Now, is there any other reason as to why I've been awoken." The old man ventured to dangerous grounds, he himself knew so, but it was long time that he aided the boy in his recovery in a more active way. The young boy would only look at his stub for a moment before looking towards the old count with determination in his eyes. "I believe that I have a few connections, people whom could do something out of what remains of that arm of yours... It would be your first step towards becoming a great and strong man like your father my dear boy. Are you ready for it though?" There was not a moment of indecision in the young Albel. A light nod came to him, as the count of the mansion departed immediately, to council the aid of a doctor, a smith and an engineer.

**Part One of Chapter One, Ended: To the Wicked, The Birth of the Wicked...**

---------------

**Part Two of Chapter One, Commence.**

Before him, the guards were opening the door to the war room, a place for the king and his council to discuss of the current matters. At earlier times, it was a place of gathering of the king and nobles for dinner and discussion, now it was turned to one focused upon strategy and the arts of war. The king was awaiting patiently, studying maps and lore which laid before him across the end of the table. As for the captain of the Black Brigade, he remained standing a step away from the door which was closed shut behind him. "Ah, Albel. Come, sit down, we have much to discuss." Placing aside the objects before him, the king swept his hand across the table towards the seat which was usually taken by the captain in his presence.

"Just cut right to the chase, I haven't got all day. What was I called here for, or have you grown so tired of that useless noble that you need a new form of distraction." With a sarcastic tone to his lips, the man seated himself promptly, without much regard as to his manners. His good hand reaching into his sash whilst the king looked at reports and maps of the Kirlsa hill regions. "Though we've successfully gotten ground and took hold of many surrounding lands and villages, It would seem that we've been unsuccessful with the area between Kirlsa and Arias. Due to our poor rations this year, it has become a greater struggle over the power of the field then we had first believed... We will need to win the area as soon as possible. How goes the training of your men in the Kirlsa training facilities? I've heard that the new recruits have been causing quite a ruckus. There has been news that they have been harassing the members of your staff."

"If that's all, then there was no need to send for me. I've already taken care of them personally." The tone of voice he borrowed was somewhat menacing at first, but it was not unfamiliar with the king. "I see, that's good then. What of the frontline, has the opposing side shown any signs of weakness?" The black haired devil seemed to remain unfazed by the discussion, almost without any interest upon it, as he took a small red apple from his cloth and began to properly clean it against his chest. "These weaklings are bound to lose sooner or later, I'm just taking my time... If you want me to hurry up, just say the word." At what he had uttered, the lord of Airyglyph answered only with a light shift of his head from side to side, staring intently at records and reports. "There is no need to do so. Though it would be advantageous to get this over with as swiftly as possible, I'm afraid that doing so would only leave us open for any counterattack they may formulate. We should not underestimate their forces as we have had done in prior encounters."

There was but a brief silence and a light discussion of recent events which followed the past sentence. Soon enough, the captain of the Black Brigade was dismissed. The day was growing late with every passing moment and the sun was upon the horizon by the time their discussion had ended. To this, Albel made his way out of the castle halls and to the streets of Airyglyph, as maids rapidly came to him, to place upon his shoulders a warm black mantle adorned with feathers to surround his neck and cover his shoulders, a mantle that wrapped around his body and protected him from the never-ending cold. He wasn't so much used to this kind of winter like atmosphere, as he was raised, for the majority of the time, in the mining town of Kirlsa, where the weather was much kinder in comparison. Even as a child, he remained mostly indoors, where it was comfortable and warm. Planning to return to a place in Kirlsa, which he could remotely call his second home but remained more of his turf then anything else, the man cloaked in a cloth as dark as night made his way to the city gates, tossing the remnant of a red apple aside.

---------------

Red Apple

"Now Mayu, I want you to be on your best behavior. This is a golden opportunity and we can't miss it, serving directly for our lord and aiding our country is an honor that only a few of us commoners could ever afford, so I want you to be on your best behavior! Is that understood, young lady?" There wasn't much to be said of this stern toned mother, as she cleaned the face of her young daughter with energy. Though her daughter did not share her mother's current euphoric fervor at the moment's opportunity. "Mom, do we really have to. The place is quite comfortable and...and..." She remained quiet for a moment, not wishing to reveal her newest love, a young boy whom she had met in the streets one day whom rescued her from a wild dog. The kind smile he gave to her, his light brown hair which shone in the light and those eyes of his still made her blush at the mere thought.

"Don't talk nonsense! Anyway, where we'll be working there's bound to be a charming, handsome young man there to marry you! We'll find you a good suitor, one that'll be a good husband of proper stature and that is sure to keep a steady income." The thought of having her own mother choose whom she would marry was to the least of her likings. There were times she dreamed of running away or perhaps to have a dashing prince on a lean lum come sweep her from her feet and dash off to the sunset. Or perhaps have a strong and handsome warrior atop a beautiful silver dragon carry her off the ground, as the two would fly as free as the birds, high above the sky. But all that seemed to come to an end for her.

"Ah, lord Albel! It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, m'lord. And let me say it is an honor to serve one of the kingdom's most magnificent Brigade, and surely the strongest!" The suck up that she was, though she had some backbones and showed great confidence, none of this seemed to really strike the young man whom was the captain of the Black Brigade. Though what did catch his eyes, through all that fast-talk and rambling of the woman before him, was that of a child still hiding behind her mother. She seemed deep in thought and her eyes were filled with a anxiety, surely from whatever was running through that head of hers. This was more then enough of a distraction to the young captain, as she was completely blank to what was going on around her. "Mayu, don't be so impolite. Now why don't you greet lord Albel properly?"

Her stern mother's voice came snapping at her with a light hit to her side as to awaken her from her daydreaming. She yelped and jumped at the light shock she felt, profusely apologizing for having dozed off as, soon enough, the young captain's eyes came to meet her own. And there it was, love at first sight... Well, to be more specific, the young woman fell in love at first sight, the young man though remained completely indifferent. Kept frozen for a few moments with her lips parted and her eyes wide at what she saw before her, as if a statue had been erected where she stood whilst she fled. She knew not really that he was the captain and, possibly, the one whom would happen to be her possible future employer, but she eventually figured it out within her head, what with her mother hinting her to greet the man properly. "Ah... Um, I-I'm Mayu. Please allow us to serve you lord Albel!" Rapidly she bowed deeply, a quick blush coming to her cheeks as she remained still, shaking like so before the man.

She was not afraid of him, rather, she was struck by his dashing looks. At least, to her point of view he was. The sight of the young man's long black hair, illuminated in contrast by the gold tint to the side and to the tip of his bandage covered braids seemed to fit perfectly with the features of his face and the curve of his body. His lean muscles and his slim body, as well as his attire were burned into her retina and carved deep within her mind. The chain around his neck, the skin tight fitting clothes he wore and that mantle that covered his body, every little detail made her thoughts rush forth and made her little body shake with excitement and embarrassment.

"I don't care who you get, just hire someone to cook already." But she remained shaking before no one in the end. The captain had already moved forward and met with every possible staff member and none was appealing to his eyes... Then again, choosing who would cook for his men was a boring task and he was quite uninterested in such dull obligations. Often enough, these were handed down to another man underneath his command or popular votes came to existence simply to decide, what would be to the other Brigades, crucial decisions. The hiring of a proper staff for the newly converted military garrison of the Black Brigade, was not something that really motivated him. "If you would please follow me, we will ask you all a few questions as well as establish your abilities before hiring you." A guard, with less then half his armor on, for the day was a casual one with little training, was standing near the door before soon leading a small line of people to the corridors.

One by one, the possible employees were screened, as a large majority of them were hired. But the selection was slim to begin with. It became quite apparent that they were to be heavily understaffed. The more crucial duties were to be considered priority, as for the refitting of the facility, another issue of importance for the facility was already broken down in certain areas, would not be made into an immediate priority. The time came for the young girl's mother to be interrogated by the soldiers of the Brigade. As for her, she was to simply wait in the next room for her mother to come by. "You, little girl. Come here, we have to ask you a few questions as well." The voice of a young man came echoing lightly, a somewhat good looking fellow whom smiled to the young girl and seemed to guide her, almost forcefully to another room. "Huh? But I thought only the adults were supposed to be enquired about the positions." The young Mayu was confused at the man's words, but his assurances that all the people's abilities were to be screened seemed to bring a heavy sigh of acknowledgment to the young woman.

Although, before they could go anywhere further, the soldier was halted rapidly, at the sight of his captain standing nearby whilst the two collided lightly against his being. "Watch where you're going you! Ah! C-c-captain... I mean, Lord Albel. Ah, I was simply leading this young lady back towards the waiting room, she seemed to have gone astray, wandering about, ah-haha...hah... Well now, follow me young lady." Rapidly, the young man turned around and led the confused girl back, leaving behind the young captain, vested in his black mantle, with a confused look to his eyes and a light click of his tongue which resonated lightly as he walked away, unsure of what had just happened. As you see, there were not a lot of women in the military and with such an obvious lack of the opposite sex, some were growing rather... restless and at the first sight, they were ready to jump. Of course, there were the moral ones, those whom still held up strong virtues, but others were starting to lose such integrity and such views of what was truly good and truly bad. But fear of what their leader could do, if ever he was of higher moral standing then they, kept them in their places. It was perhaps better for the young Mayu's safety to remain away from this place, but unfortunately for her, this was not the case.

Her mother was hired as the chef cook for the facilities, her skills in cooking had astonished more then most would admit, though her looks caused more then a few to frown whenever she was compared to other women they had once met. But her daughter, although young, was as if fresh meat sent to a pack of hungry wolves. Still, she would be held safe, as the hungry pack would be maintained at bay for many various reasons, kept away from her for many nights and many days.

---

"Lord Albel, your breakfast." A light knock to the door and the cheerful voice of a young girl rang to the ears of the lord of the facility. Turning aside, as his hand grasped his pillow so to push it against his uncovered ear, the man seemed wishful for another minute of rest. But the continuous knocking and the light voice repeatedly signaling morning was driving a stick in his head and forced the man awake. It had been a long day yesterday and his body was still sore and tired from all the exercise, it was of no surprise he wished to rest furthermore. Sluggishly, he unlocked the door after dressing himself properly, as well as placing a familiar weight back upon his left arm.

"This won't do any good for your body Lord Albel, sleeping until so late in the morning! You need to take better care of yourself!" An excited child in his room did no good for his current state, but he did not protest. Instead, he seated himself upon his bed, one that was nowhere near as comfortable as the one within his own room, the one located inside the old count's mansion. "My mother showed me how to make these, I hope you'll like it." Perhaps a bit too radiant to his own liking, that little girl was. He remained silent nonetheless, as she placed the meal down upon a nearby table. The servings were generous in comparison to the other trays in her cart, it was somewhat obvious to his eyes. But this became routine, most likely, he figured, that the cooks wanted him well fed due to his position. More sucking up.

Joyfully, she departed from the room, wishing him a bon appetit as she went on with the routine rounds, calling the soldiers to the cafeteria as the food was being prepared, whilst serving the meals directly to the rooms of the generals and other higher ranking officers. "..." All he could do was stare at his meal, consisting of a still steaming stew and an overly sweet curry, with an apple on the side. Still, he was not one to complain or rather, he did not have the energy to... Still, this did not prevent his body from reacting naturally to the taste. On a bright note, she was improving, but for the bad side of things, he had to endure these meals twice a week for the last year or so. He was not alone on these meals though, all those of high position within his Brigade were offered the same services, thus surely many others were to endure his own fate. Due to this fact, he saw no other motive or meaning behind these meals. Sadly enough for the lovestruck girl.

The soldiers of the facility had already become used to the young Mayu strolling around the area. She was as if a light ray of sunshine rushing forth through these desolate ground. To this fact, many were unable to refuse anything to her, wether it was a small favor or answering any question she had. Mayu had become a sort of younger sister to many of the soldiers or, to the younger ones whom were near Mayu's age, became more of a love interest then a sister. Through the time that had passed, the few six months she had started working here, she came to learn very little of lord Albel, as most of her interaction came to be with newer recruits. It was not a surprise that, through these many discussions, she developed a few crushes towards some of the cuter boys in the military. Still, whatever the captain of the Black Brigade had which attracted her, often made these short moments of fawning over another boy die shortly after it was even born. In some cases, it came to even halt the young Mayu from falling in love before she would.

"The captain? Now, now, little one, you shouldn't try to place your nose where it doesn't belong." An older soldier spoke to the little girl that remained besides him, with a tray of empty bowls and dirty utensils. Displeased at the answer she was getting, she pushed forth still. "Please, tell me! I really want to know what lord Albel fancies!" Courageously, she asked still, but the mature soldier could do nothing but sigh at defeat. Though he was a battle hardened soldier, he would melt like many other, at the sight of these puppy eyes pleading to him. "If you really want to know... None of us truly do know. Lord Albel often keeps his distance. But I can assure you, there is one thing that he truly enjoys and that is fighting."

"What about food? Does he have a preference towards spicy things? or maybe salty, or even sweet?" And so, the bombardment of questions began as the soldier had turned into somewhat of a confident as well as a benefactor of answers to her many questions. Still, the knowledge she had accumulated wasn't very large. In fact, even with the lack of what she had gathered, there would be little difference in her current situation. Though, one thing did strike her ears and struck her curiosity. Rumors came passing by and about between the soldiers, rumor of the captain in various form. What truly happened in his past, what cruelties he had performed, wether or not the captain currently had a woman in his thralls. That last one causing quite a panic to the young lady's heart. It would seem that the one she fell so hopelessly in love with would remain a mystery to her, but one thing was certainly clear to her. One detail was clear, the captain was truly alone. High upon his throne and alone, though she was unsure wether he enjoyed it like so or not.

"Lord Albel! Are you awake?" That same cheerful voice resonated and still, he gave no answer. Instead, the door opened, as if on it's own, whilst the captain of the Black Brigade remained standing near the doorframe, leaning forth with his hair dangling before him as his body rested against his claw, which pressed against the wall. His stare, which both intimidated and enticed the young woman, did not prevent her from continuing along her usual antics. "I hope you'll like it! I spent all night trying to get better. I thought it'd be something that you'd enjoy!" Energetically, she came in and prepared the captain's meal. For a moment, the captain remained still looking at the ground before him before turning about, heading towards his own private table. It's usual usage usually remained to collect dust or, once every blue moon, support an open book for the captain to read, but nowadays, it came to be his breakfast table each and every day.

"Lord Albel, is there anything else you would like? Something to drink or maybe another serving? I'm never quite certain since you do not speak quite often." The sound of a man eating silently, with the metal utensils scrapping lightly against porcelain was all she was answered with. "Say... Lord Albel, I was wondering if I could ask you a more... personal question." Still, nothing but silence came to reply the young girl. There were no hinting, as if she never existed within this room in the first place. But this would not discourage her, as she kept pressing onward. "I was wondering, the soldiers speak often of you in both bad and good and... I was just wondering if what they said was true, about how you... How you lost your arm..." Her voice became more and more silent, and the sound of the man's utensils against his plate halted. For a moment, everything seemed to remain still, soon though all the noises of the facility returned, as the young captain continued to calmly eat his meal.

"I... I heard many things about your father when I was a small child. I heard he was a great man! I was wondering about... about how you feel lord Albel. About losing him... You must feel lonely, right?" She felt more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment, with every question answered with silence. She knew not wether she was straying into forbidden grounds or wether she still had the green lights to go on forth. Though soon she gained an answer. The man calmly turned around, a hand extending out towards her, holding an empty dish with a soup bowl stacked upon it which held the previously used utensils. "Get out." There wasn't any sign that he was in the least infuriated, but still, the young captain's tone of voice seemed as if it had grown colder, his eyes which still held that bored expression were sharper. "I-if there's anything else I could do for you, please just ask! In any case, I have to do my rounds now. I wish you a pleasant day lord Albel." Bowing frantically, the young girl quickly clasped the bowl and the dish as she stormed out of the room, both fearful for her life and to any distraught she may have brought to the love of her life. Still though, as she placed a hand on the tray, she felt a firm object in her hand. A bright red apple which she had forgotten to set upon his table.

---

"M-m'lord! I-I can't take much more of this! Ahh!" A light scream came to this young vixen's lips. The expression on her face distorted lightly with her lips parting as her cries of ecstacy began to turn longer and sweeter to the ears. Her body was trembling beneath his own, bucking lightly at his every rough movements. Every time that he would thrust, every time he would bite, every time he would dig himself into her made her edge nearer and nearer to the limit. It wasn't long until finally, her world became white as she felt herself falling from the sky and into a bed of clouds.

Dressed only with her sweat which shone gently within the moonlight, highlighting her many contours and accentuated her bountiful curves, light which peered through the window as to peep upon these two, her hand reached over to grasp the young man's head, lightly caressing it as she began to play with his wet hair. "Well now... You're getting better at this. Have you been doing it with someone else, you heartbreaker?" Playfully she spoke with the voice of a temptress, her red hair sliding across her shoulder and to the bed below her, her plump lips parting as she began to press them against his skin gently, in light kisses across his neck. "Who I see is of my own business woman." A light yelp came from her lips as an answer, her entire body bucked as a man, as naked as the day he was born, forced himself within her without warning yet again.

"My, aren't we aggressive today? Something happened to tick you off?" A light cheerful laughter escaped this hawk eyed young woman, eyeing the man with care she grasped unto him, as the ride continued on. "It's none of your business, just shut up and remain still, wench." An evasive tone, filled with irritation came upon him as he continued to plant himself firmly within a warm slick escape, in contrast to the cold dry air which filled the room. "Whatever you say, m'lord" A playful laughter emanated from the woman, which soon turned to screams of pleasure and joy which lasted well upon the length of the night.

Morning came, the sunlight revealing the clothes thrown about within this hotel room in any direction. The woman's light purple dress upon the floor, the man's black mantle against the seat, all was in a mess, for the exception of the man's sword, neatly placed upon the table nearby. Standing tall, he remained composed with his clothes neatly placed upon him as if the night's events had never happened. Double checking the straps and the bolts of his claw-like gauntlet, the light murmur of a young woman caught his attention. "Mmm...Oh, is it morning already?" Sore and tired from the night's session, with only an hour's rest, the woman rose from the bed, like a goddess from the sea, as she spun the cloth of the bed around her body, rising to her feet as she walked towards the young man. "Listen here, don't try to let it get to you, understand? Next time, try to take your frustration on something else other then someone's hip as well, got that? In any case, if you need me again, you know where to get me." Without so much of an adieu, the young hawk eyed woman grasped her clothes, dressing herself quite casually before exiting the room, leaving behind the captain of the Black Brigade to his thoughts.

Four years and a few months had passed since he was first promoted, from a mere grunt, to a captain, much to the dismay of a select few in the army. And the territory he had gained within the sector which separated Kirlsa and Arias, had long been diminishing as the people he had placed in command of the different areas were losing. Incompetents whom were too weak to provide safekeeping for the grounds that their side had won long ago, their death were well deserved. Still, such feeble people served him and what more, some were even more pathetic then that. Unable to voice themselves, unable to show their disgust to him, petty maggots whom spoke only when his back was turned. It was maddening enough, he could barely stand the presence of a few of his men at times. But they would surely die, sooner or later. Such weaklings usually did in the middle of the battlefield, and though the hills between Kirlsa and Arias had recently turned to a cease fire, the sparse raids tempted Albel to simply charge in with his men in an all out war. But the words and orders of the old count was as if a leash around his neck, keeping him still as he knew it was far too much trouble to deal with that single old man then an entire legion alone.

With his irritation vented and his frustration relieved, the man prepared himself, leaving from the capital of Airyglyph so to return to his own territory. Meanwhile, a good friend of the violent Albel was awaiting his return, as he had been called by this friend in question, so to aid him with his blade. There he stood, with his glasses upon his visage and the thick clothing wrapping around his body to protect him in the same manner as the mantle of the Black Brigade's captain protected it's owner. A young blacksmith, two years younger then the captain, whom hailed from an island nation of the far north, one whom traveled without ever leaving his smithing hammer out of his sight, the one whom was named Lias. But a handsome young man traveling around the facility was certain to catch a certain person's eye.

The young Mayu was looking at the man from afar. This young lady had grown, turning into a fine blossoming lady, even though she was only part of the working force and in no way leading a calmer life. Many had expected her to turn out to have a more robust build due to the solid work she had to go through, but instead she remained somewhat petite with slim muscles upon her body. But there was one thing that never changed about her. Wearing her heart on her sleeve, she fell in love quite far too easily, as the blacksmith's composure and charming, mysterious good looks, entranced her yet again. But this was not the first time that she saw this man before, he came by often and was one of the few she would witness hold a conversation with lord Albel.

"Master Lias, if you're waiting for lord Albel, he won't be returning for a long time. He's currently away at the castle for urgent matters regarding the struggle over the Kirlsa Hills." She spoke in a naturally apologetic manner and was responded with a kind smile. "Is that so? Well then, I suppose I'll have to await for his return. It is not as if I lived so far away that it would be troublesome for myself to be away for too long." Now a citizen of Kirlsa, the young blacksmith feared not missing any customers for if any had passed by, surely someone of the city of Kirlsa would come to inform him. Many found the young man a charming fellow and there were a few whom wished to be his apprentice, with this fact, if anyone sought him, it was certain someone would come here to inform him of it. "In the meantime, why don't we sit down for a light conversation? It would help pass the time, and I believe that you've recently finished your duties as well, isn't that right Mayu?" A boyish smile and an invitation for dinner made the young lady beam with joy and respond with a light nod.

In the meanwhile, although it was of very little importance, soldiers would be at the corner looking enviously at Lias. There were many whom would do anything for a moment alone with the cheerful Mayu, as she had become sort of an idol for quite a few soldiers. Without her knowledge, she had acquired quite a few secret admirers, but like her love for lord Albel, their love for her was never perceived, not in the slightest. This was not his first visit, as it was already stated, thus with that in mind it was not surprising to see the visiting blacksmith leading the young girl towards the cafeteria rather then the other way around. With simple meals before them, and a few envious stare coming from the multitude of other tables, the two enjoyed themselves with simple discussions. Soon enough though, the air around them seemed to turn heavier as a single question was asked. "Master Lias... I was wondering, if you knew anything about lord Albel. It's just that I'm curious, nothing more! It's just that, it seems to me as if lord Albel is always alone, he just seems... Lonely to me."

Placing his utensils down upon the table, as his index reached up to his glasses as to reposition them. The young blacksmith eyed the girl with a serious look upon his visage. "I think I understand now. Well, such devotion to your lord is nothing short of admirable." His words struck true to Mayu's heart as she could only flush and respond with a light panic, but still, she insisted on so to know more about the mysterious Albel. "If you truly wish to know... Even I know little about him. He is just as silent of his past as I am of my own." A sorrowful smile came to his lips at the mention of his own history, but it soon came to pass as he continued onward with the answer that the lovestruck Mayu had been seeking since the beginning. "If you wish to know, let me tell you all that I've learned of Albel to this day." And they continued talking to one another, until the sun rested upon the horizon.

The story of his lost father, of rumors of the horrors that he had done in the year that came afterwards, of his cruelties in the battlefield and of what the young blacksmith could make out of it from what he heard. All that was certain from all that was told, was that the captain was deeply attached to his father. The day that he died had changed his entire life from there on and he had little friends as well which aided not to the matter. But the wicked Albel was not a weak creature, he strived in the battlefield and had made it his life, knowing little about how to live in any other way then the path of the strong. Such things made the young lady feel sadness at the thought of a man she loved for years, being unable to find happiness elsewhere then in the midst of battle.

A day or two had passed, the wicked Albel set foot upon the city of Kirlsa, heading towards the market as to find something to eat, for he was starving from the long trek that was the path between this town and the capital of the kingdom. Whilst the man would prepare himself for another short voyage to his base of operations, many interesting events would begin to unfold within the facility in question. Whilst the captain was away, all the swine under his command could roam freely without fear, expecting the captain to return many days later. It was not the first time that they decided to roughhouse the place, but each time it was maintained and kept secret with many threats and show of strength. But each time, it remained unsure of when the captain would return, for he rarely spoke of when he would come back to his turf. This time though, it seemed as if they were promised an elongated period of freedom, to permit them to do as they wished and clean up the mess long before the devil would return to his nest.

The same passed as usual, they mildly harassed the staff members, had their ways with the prisoners and inflicted humiliation to new recruits whilst the more virtuous ones remained unaware of the events happening around them, or were vastly outnumbered at each time. Still, none had the balls to report such infidel acts, for fear that the allies of anyone they would rat out, would come to kill both their own selves and their family. This charade had started the year before, as the soldiers had become more accustomed to the patterns of their captain's leave.

Lifted up high and placed upon a nearby table, a large box filled with vegetables were placed besides a small bowl filled with fresh meat. The stew today would surely be a healthy one and the growing Mayu had grown better at her cooking, reminding many of the home cooked meals that their own mothers would prepare for them. But this was surely the worse of times, for she was alone within the kitchen as all the others were already at the cafeteria hall, serving the food for the many soldiers whilst she remained behind, to prepare any extra in case the men of the Brigade would ask more then a second serving. She heated the large water-filled pot before her in a warm fire and reached for her cooking knife, as to dice the carrots as well as the other goods that were to be placed within the stew. But before she could commence, a hand reached out for her, grasping her by her arm and pulling her back, as her lips were covered with another pair of hand. Before the young girl, a few malicious smiles appeared, as tears of fear and panic emerged from these brown eyes of hers.

"Albel! Albel, you're here, come quick!" A man, vested in cloth came rushing towards one whom was slowly walking towards the gate of his facility, with a growling stomach and a tired look to his eyes. "What is it, this better be important." Frantically, the usually calm man spoke rapidly of the pressing matter at hand. "It's Mayu, it seems she disappeared from the kitchen. About a minute ago, the cooks returned and found the water boiling with her knife to the floor." This did not phase the captain, not in the least. All he would do is continue to walk forth in his usual manner, with only one response to his lips. "For what reason did you expect me to care about such details, fool?" The man continued onward, ignoring whatever was happening as he turned left to continue along the corridors leading to the elevator. "Have you no heart? Have you not seen how this young lady cares for you? It's a wonder how such a lovely young woman can be so faithful to a man like you!" The moment forced these words out of the man's lips and soon enough, he had realized what he had uttered, quickly shutting himself for fear of having aggravated the mood of his friend. "...Don't make me repeat myself, this isn't my problem." The captain departed with silent steps, heading for the roof as his young friend sighed lightly, returning to the search as one could see in the distance of the large and long hall, a few of Mayu's admirers in a panic, searching about for the location of the young woman.

The elevator, although old, was still a very solid piece of equipment within the facility and easily lifted a small unit of men, in full plated armor, up or down the floors. A hand firmly held the controls, as he pushed it slowly upward, the metallic wheels turning about as to close the gates of the contraption before it began to make it's way upward, with the ringing of metallic wheels clashing to one another silently from above. Unlike his natural self, the man came upon a moment of contemplation to the words of his friend, and to the young cheerful Mayu, to such a timing as well as the noise of metal falling to the ground seemed to catch the man's attention. Rapidly, he halted the machine upon the second floor. The gates opened as always, in the same grinding manner as all before him seemed to turn silent.

The noise had emanated from a room, to the right of the one which he faced. One that was accessible only through the usage of a master key, or through the usage of this elevator. Yet another flaw in the design that long needed correction, though it mattered not, for the room was utilized only as a secondary storage area and was often empty. Silently, he stepped forth looking about as he highly doubted the noise was simple coincidence. Soon enough, he would gain his answer. "M-master Lias, lord Albel, please! Somebody! Anybody! AHH!" Screams of fear and pain resonated throughout the rooms, but the thick metallic doors and the distance between the elevator door and the other floors, muted her screams from all. All, except for her assailants whom laughed silently and cruelly as well as another, the captain of the Brigade.

Slowly, he stepped forward, towards the other room as the sight would only mildly shock him. There she was, the same cheerful little girl who always came to his door every morning, with the same meal every weekend. Tears pouring down her eyes, with marks of slobber over her lips. Her well shaped breasts exposed to the air, as they rose up and down rapidly whilst the young lady rasped for breath in the middle of this panic. Her dress torn to pieces and her apron below her, tainted with the sign of blood which trailed down her thigh to the floor below as the men had begun their act, forcing themselves upon the little girl. "Hey, don't hog her for yourself, it's my turn next." Words resonated, the girl had her eyes closed shut, wishing not to see what was happening before her, as her mouth was now filled with her own socks, so to gag her and prevent her from screaming furthermore.

"Guys, don't you think we'll get in trouble for this? It seems like we're going a bit too far." A single young recruit spoke with worry, as the older three remained confident, unaware of the presence which approached them from behind. "Don't worry, as long as the boss isn't around, we can do whatever we want. It's the same routine, have fun and then clean up the mess and make sure no one rats on us, pretty simple!" A laughter came to the man, who's only garments were the upper part of his armor. Soon though, he would find himself paralyzed in fear, as he remained unable to scream, the pain far too large as all would suddenly be frozen. It was obvious, their death sentence was signed, as the blade of the captain pierced through the man's lower back as the tip revealed itself upon the bottom of his family jewels. "Worm..."

All happened rapidly afterwards, the young Mayu's eyes began to open slowly, only after she would hear the many screams of horror and pain which she herself was emitting earlier. The sight before her was the most frightening she had ever witnessed before in her life. A devil with a blade as one hand and a metallic claw as the other, tearing through the bodies of the men and leaving them alive in agony, as they were amputated, disfigured, clawed and part of their bodies shredded. Gapping holes in some, whilst others lost what all men cared deeply for upon their own person. For a moment, she understood just how fearsome the lord she served could be... But in a part of her, she felt relieved, she felt safer, as the man she loved had seemed to arrive to rescue her.

The following day, the men were hung by their hands, some by their feet, upon the outside walls of the facility. As naked as the day they were born, forced to live their final moments in their lives in humiliation, as the angry mob which were their own war companions, turned their backs upon them and forced unto them their final judgement. A reminder to all the corrupt soldiers just what their fates had in store. "Worms and maggots... the whole lot of them..." His eyes were upon his soldiers, as he felt that all that served him were the same at that moment. Weaklings and cowards, whom would only act behind his back or only when he would serve their meal on a silver plate. Even the young woman he had rescued, to him, was nothing more then an idiotic fool who allowed herself to be captured. Her rescue had not been as sweet as she had thought, as the captain spoke to her still in the same cold manner, branding her a fool. It did not change the fact though, that he helped her, nor did it change the fact that he had given to her, momentarily, the same mantle which protected him from the cold.

And morning came. "Lord Albel, it's morning. Are you awake?" Forcefully, she tried to be as cheerful as ever. But all knew that she was suffering still from the events that passed. All tried to go on about as if life was normal, others tried to cheer her up upon her visits and all the guards kept a respectful distance, though tried their best to return the same old smile they remembered. The door opened silently as the captain of the Black Brigade eyed the girl coldly, as he would anyone. She entered, with a gentle smile to her face, placing the same meal upon the table. A still steaming stew, home cooked curry rice, and a single red apple at his table. The only consistent thing in his meal, a red apple every morning. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. I hope you have a pleasant day lord Albel." A light bow and a quick escape, but this time, she was halted.

The captain rose a finger to his apple and looked at the girl. He needed not speak as she quickly figured out whatever question would come to his lips, answering long before he could even begin to speak. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I simply want lord Albel to be healthy. An apple is also very tasty, you can make a lot of different dishes with apples and tasty food always brings a smile to a person's face. Well, everyone except lord Albel's face." A gentle and playful laughter escaped the young Mayu's lips, as she flustered lightly eyeing the man before departing with a light bow once again. Before the captain had the time to say that he was getting tired of eating apples everyday, he was interrupted by that fool's speech. Still though, it was food, and surely he would not complain. To this, he returned to his table, as routine would return to the facility, slowly, and the events which had passed became forgotten.

At his table, was an empty bowl, a dirty dish, the utensils placed carefully aside and a half eaten apple in his hand, as he departed from his room.

**Part Two of Chapter One, Ended: To the Wicked, A Gift from the Land...**

---------------

**Part Three of Chapter One, Commence.**

The town was the same as always, far away from the battlefield and completely oblivious as to what was truly going on in the frontlines. Fools and weaklings whom hid behind the walls of stones and the lives of countless men whom fought in battle to protect them. He was not one of those people though, not one of these weaklings whom remained so far from the battle with their comfortable lives, nor was he one of these fools, giving up their lives for those of these ungrateful bastard whom did few to help the soldiers. He was a warrior pure and untainted, without any so called righteous or moral upstanding. The captain of the Black Brigade was no such idiot tied by a feeling of obligation, he fought for only one reason, because he enjoyed it.

This war was his natural habitat, a place he was accustomed to and where he stood as high as a king when confronted against the enemy soldiers. Time and time again, he proved that he was the mightiest and none could take that away from him, even if the war was to end. One thing remained certain, he would be a fighter till the end of his life.

---------------

Steeled Earth

"It's finally complete." Cloth laid in a mess underneath a single, lightly curved, well-balanced, single edged blade. A katana, an exotic weapon of sort for it was used in a different manner then a normal sword and it's weight, shape and balance differed as well as it's quality. It took many weeks for the two to complete it, seeking the material for it's construction and having to work upon both an idea and a model. The blacksmith, with his glasses upon his nose, remained standing tall above his masterpiece. "...It looks decent. This blade is worthy of my time." A hand grasping the sword, lifted it into the air, swinging it about carefully with precision and skill. The man in question was the one who's surname was Albel the Wicked. As for the smith whom crafted this weapon for him, he was a dear friend of the man, someone he had met a year after his reign as captain of the Black Brigade. That was two years before now, and the blade was ready. It was certain that for the first few months of it's life, this blade would need to be maintained by the man whom gave it life, but only so to make sure the blade would have a long life.

"My friend, I will have you know that it was not I whom has given birth to this blade." The man spoke in the same manner as he would always, with a strange outlook upon smithing that some others did not possess. "What are you talking about, fool? Don't try to deceive me in such petty manner, you were the one wielding the hammer." Having witnessed every passing moment of the blade's creation, he knew for certain that what he had uttered was a lie, or perhaps it was one of these metaphorical terms which he gave such little interest to. "No, that is not what I meant to say. What I wished to tell you was that I am simply the conduit through which it is now able to exist in this world. The one whom truly created this sword my friend, is yourself." These words came out with the same gentle tone of voice the young smith held. But the one named Albel was far from impressed by his words.

"All that I could do was build a poor recreation of the blade inside your mind. I still have a lot to learn about the art of smithing. You should truly consider taking up the hammer my friend, what with your knowledge on weapons and these images of such fine blades you have inside your mind, you would do great my friend. After all, you show great promise as a blacksmith." The man grasped the sheath, created for the blade in his hand as well before he would turn about, ready to leave the workshop. "I think I'll have to pass on that. I would rather be on the frontline then in the back, making weapons that would only serve as decoration for some weak maggot."

---------------

Finally, he was at the gates. The path before him was that of a moonlit sky. His small stroll through the city had seemed to have lasted far longer then he had first anticipated, and now the road had become far too dark for anyone to cross about... Not to mention, that the weather was far too cold for his own liking, preferring the idea of remaining at a warm inn for a moment's rest as to wait for the next morning to arrive, so he would be able to return to his own grounds. But before he could leave, the rapid steps of a person echoed from afar. "H...Help! Somebody! A monster!" A young blonde woman, vested in a thick dress with a light cloth draped across her shoulders and tied at the front below her neck, was running with a tired expression to her face. A basket in her hand and cold sweat running down her face, a lone dire wolf was hot on her trail.

The beast came to a short end in it's life, as the man rapidly stepped in, as if he had vanished for a moment only to reappear between the young woman and the wild beast. At the time, she was still looking back towards the wolf in fear, as she would witness the man, his expression as cold and emotionless as always as his blade slid out of it's sheath without a sound, sliding in a wide horizontal arc at the leaping beast. It's head sliced clean as blood flew across the pure white snow. The body falling limp to the floor as the head rolled on to the side of the bridge. The young woman turned around, looking at the captain, whom now stood, facing the slain beast, as he swung his blade to the side, the blood upon it being tossed away leaving the blade clean as if nothing had happened. "Lord Albel!" A lone guard came running towards the captain and the young maiden, wielding a large pike in his hand. "Ah, I'm sorry. I thought that something was causing you problems... But for a dire wolf to come this close to the capital." The soldier, placing his weapon down, remained still near the young girl.

"U... Um..." The trembling voice of the woman he had rescued spoke to him, catching his attention as he looked back towards her frail figure. "Thank you very much... Lord Albel!" A joyful smile at her current benefactor, with her hands together and her basket hanging from her arm. But such a wonderful moment of safety was halted quite immediately, as the man loomed over her. "Shut up! Are you an idiot? Bringing that shit bug with you!" His eyes were the same, a cruel emotionless stare that eyed down unto the girl. "Bring something stronger! Tch... Everywhere I go, everyone's weak..." Turning about, he came to face the beast once again, leaving behind him the soldier standing near the young woman, as the two stared at the captain of the Black Brigade, whom remained there in the cover of his black mantle, eyeing the horizon before him. "I'm completely... getting bored to death!"

---

"Phew! That was close... We somehow escaped them!" A blonde man, with obvious brawn, breathed with relief as he seated himself more comfortably. "Yes, but we got pretty far from the rendez-vous point, haven't we?" Another woman, at the helms, seemed occupied as she worked the many different screens before her, so to inspect the current conditions of the ship itself. "Well, it can't be helped. Besides, it's better then being dead! It won't hurt to make her wait a little longer. Let's take our time." With this, his arms raised behind his head, a confident smile to his face.

"We really were saved by your hunch." A light sigh came to the blue haired passenger's lips, as he remained firmly seated, calming down from the previous encounter they had suffered. "Finally, some respect! Aren't I great?" With this, the blond man turned about with a smug look upon his visage, but all he received was an attitude with a sarcastic comment. "Yeah right, a healthy respect for your recklessness. Do you want my answer before... or after the heart attack?" The boy raised his a hand lightly as he spoke, only to feel pain upon his head, as pressure began building up upon it. The blond haired man's hand against it with his fingers pushing upon his skull. "Uwaa?"

"What is that supposed to mean? A little more honesty would be nice. like 'Heeey, that Cliff sure is something!' or 'You're a genius Cliff!' You should respect me a bit more obediently!" The man apparently irritated began picking on the little boy, whom helplessly struggled to remove himself from his grasp. But soon enough, trouble began to rang, as an alarm seemed to ring off. "Cliff!" The blonde navigator and helmswoman seemed rapidly troubled. "Sorry to interrupt while you're having so much fun, but the gravitic warp core is overheating. We should reduce speed immediately. The engine will scram if we don't"

"Whaaat? Didn't I specifically request that ya tell me these things sooner? Get back to conventional space, pronto!" A direct order with immediate reaction, a quick roger and the spacecraft entitled the Eagle escaped the grasp of the gravitic warp field and returned to normal space. But this did not herald the end of their troubles. "Bad news." And so, the goddess at the helm brings more news to the curious crew. "Both the conventional and gravitic warp engines are scrammed. The backup engine isn't functional, either. I'd say we have a problem."

"Where're we now?" Curious the muscleman of the group turned to the lone woman, whom answered in the same professional tone. "We're currently within Elicoor II's gravitational field. The planet's gravity is pulling us in!" The situation had turned from bad to worse, as all braced themselves for the upcoming events. "This planet is under the UP3! What do we do?" From the blue haired boy to the blond man, a rapid conversation seemed to echo through the loud room. "For starters, we gotta land before we crash. Then we wait to be rescued." Another answer filled with sarcasm came to the man, commenting upon his great plan. "Look, my mission is to bring you to our leader. Until then, I'll watch out for you. Trust me! You're safe as... as a turtle in his shell!"

"A turtle dropping out of orbit..." A final answer, as the two returned to their quarreling, interrupted only by the same cool headed woman whom rapidly began to input a sequence of command to the ship's helm. "We'll be entering into Elicoor II's atmosphere in another 30 seconds. Get ready for a bumpy ride, and... Keep wagging those tongues and you'll bite them off. I wouldn't want either of you to die of blood loss."

---

The clouds parted suddenly, and all the inhabitants of the land looked to the sky, as what appeared as a shooting sky, came piercing through the air rushing straight to the lands of Airyglyph. Soon enough, sound of panic, the populace fleeing for their lives, as rubbles came flying in all directions, houses crushed underneath the massive weight of this falling object. "We landed..." A light sigh came from the lady at the helm, with a light sigh of relief as answers came from one side and another. "Just our luck. We landed right in the middle of a city!" A light sigh came to the boy's lips. "I guess this is no time to be worrying about the UP3" A final response in this discussion came from the largest of the three, the blond man whom wore a nervous grin. "Not to mention we're outta power and the helm is outta whack. You should be happy to be alive."

From the window of a certain room within the capital, were three aquarian spies, eyeing the sudden landing of the contraption that had appeared and destroyed part of the city. "What in the world... Just happened?" The light red hair of a young woman, with light clothes and nothing more then a scarf to keep her warm, much in the same fashion as her two accomplices, looked out with worry at the events unfolding. In the meantime though, out upon the streets, was but a single man, his blade resting besides him with his claw hung atop of it, would utter out of his lips, life shining anew in his eyes with a smirk upon him. "It smells of flames... I'm getting thrilled!"

**Part Three of Chapter One, Ended: To the Wicked, From an Ocean of Stars...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: To the Wicked...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**Chapter Two: To the Encounter...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, notice the little things in Italic. I figured, hey, they have a whole mythology/religion in SO3, why not make usage of it? So I did, if you check the dictionary at much, much, later in the game, if you did a lot of things, Solon's name might pop up. He's god of clouds and is said to be the fastest, as well as wielding a two handed sword. Apris is a no brainer, and it'll be like so for a while.

In any case, the following chapter will move forward pretty easily as it follows the plot. But as you all know, whilst these events pass forth, what's Albel doing? Hmm, well we'll just have to see.

This finishing note, like the story, is bound to be larger as well. Notice a few details here and there? here's one I betcha most of you didn't notice. It's pretty early, but y'know when Woltar says to the king, and I quote, "Your highness, I suggest that we send only two knights to be with the boy. I believe it would be best as we do not want them to be in his way." I'll have you notice that when you fight Albel for the first time, you fight against him and two black brigade soldiers. Have fun seeing the little details here and there.

And for people fearing that I'm gonna be coupling Albel with Mayu, don't be. It may be obvious to some, but may not be to others, that I'm simply showing the times and viewpoints of many people, as there will surely be strong bonds forming between Albel and other people. Early signs of affection towards one another does not set in stone the events of the future, so keep that in mind and feel safe or paranoid of who I'll make him end up with. I know I'm repetitive but... meh.

Also of interesting note, I actually had an entirely different planup for this chapter, but this is how it ended up being. Can't really complain though. I didn't really plan on having it turn large like this. Was almost tempted in breaking it off into Chapter 1 part 1 and Chapter 1 part 2... But I said no to that idea. Please take my apology for the length of this chapter, and I hope that the next ones won't be as long, for both my own sake and the sake of readers whom dislike large chapters. As always, if you see an error, please tell me and I'll try to correct it, even if it's just a punctuation problem.

This chapter also gave me a bit more problem, as I have access to both translations of the Star Ocean manga as well as the game itself. The small before-crash scene was a bit irritating, though somewhat easy, as I had to decide which parts to choose from between the game script or from what the manga says. The manga's interactions are shorter but a little bit more lively, whilst the game are longer and sets the mood in a slower pace. I'll be trying to keep a small balance, up to where I can, as the manga's translation seems slower in speed then me typing this story. In any case, I won't hold you back any longer, I'll be working on the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it as well.

**Adding:** Due to the fact that I added a few things, I felt like I needed to add something here too, due to the update in how I'll work for the Chronicles. Mind you, not all my fanfics will have the same setup, this is how the Chronicles of the Wicked will work. As you can see, in this chapter:Center Text for Flashbacks, three of those "-" hails a time skip (or a small time skip backwards)or a change of location, fifteen of those "-" signals a flashback, whilethe underlined font gives the title of the flashback (This will only be used if there are a lot of flashbacks. I don't think it'll happen again.). The announcement of the start of a part of a chapter when the chapter is too large and the announcement of the end of a part of a chapter, with the title of the section of that chapter. This makes it easier for people to go back and catch up on where they left off, or re-read things they want to read, dontcha think so?

Now, for a few things. Mettle means either "Courage and Fortitude; Spirit" or "Inherent quality of character and temperament", Steeled Earth is a weapon in the game and you can only find one copy of it on Barr Mountains, if I recall well enough. From the Ocean of Stars was chosen to design blessings from an ocean of stars, and also miracles within this ocean of stars we have. A cold man like Albel was capable of making a friend, the inventor of the name Lias, and together they've made an unique blade. Not only so, but his planet amongst so many, will host the adventures of his Chronicles, and also the adventures of Star Ocean: Till The End of Time. One amongst millions, like us humans whom each possess something special that makes us all unique.

If you find something wrong, or if you want me to revert to my old way of doing things, just tell me. I read the reviews and I listen to what people have to say. After all, the readers are one upon many sources of strength for just about nearlyany and all writters.

And finally, I'm gonna give you guys a small list, if you want to utilize the Ctrl + F to search up parts you want to re-read. I might be getting ahead of myself, but meh...

* * *

**Shortcuts:** (Why am I placing this here? Cuz it's more for if you want to re-read. If you're in the middle of reading, I'd imagine it's your duty to remember where you left off last, or to remember the quick-link to where you last left off. Trust me, it's not hard to remember "Part One of Chapter One" or even just "Part One".) 

**Part One of Chapter One, Commence.** The Birth of the Wicked reveals how Albel has turned from a mischievious child to a demon of war. Part One holds many Flashbacks, amongst them are:

Mettle: How Albel will gain his position as Captain,

Golden Dream: Showing a tender moment with his mother,

Demon of War: Showing just how he fulfills the deed that enables him to attain his current title of Captain and Albel the Wicked,

Iron Claw: Reveals the painful process of getting yourself a new left arm, and finally

Hatred: Showing how a certain warmonger fuels this story's protagonist's anger and revives his fighting spirit along the way by accident (Wether this was out of kindness or out of actual evil intents, nobody knows).

**Part Two of Chapter One, Commence.** A Gift from the Land shows a gentle soul trying to connect and find the hidden kindness which has laid dormant in a cold man... It's majoritarily a single flashback anyways. That flashback being:

Red Apple which is pretty much described already.

**Part Three of Chapter One, Commence.** From an Ocean of Stars shows only one lone flashback,

Steeled Earth: Showing the result of the friendship between Albel and Lias, and the arrival of the rest of the crew from the game.

See you next chapter and I hope this setup makes large chapters a bit more enjoyable for you guys. Now, move on to the next chapter already!


	3. Chapter 2: To the Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. And personally, I do believe that they're in good hands. (No typos this time, hehe)

**Author's Notes:** Heya folks, yes I'm alive now. I'm sorry for the absence, if anyone has noticed, as I was occupied by the bountiful harvest of the month of March. As many of you, a many good games have been released on the month that is March. Thus, forgive my delay, I will be returning to writing stories again, though I am getting a job so that may interfere. In any case, happy reading, or unhappy reading, it's really to your choice, or any other emotion or no emotion linked to the action of reading.

Once again, I warn ye that anything that may seem like a coupling does not reflect what will happen at the end, or who Albel will be with at the end. I say this because how I write may bring allusion that a spark or interest may be brought between Albel and another character, and strangely enough, that's intentional. But it's not meant to be something that once is set, is to be set in stone.

And as added info, a large bulk of the story was already created long ago. The chapter itself was never terminated, therefore... Well, we'll see how it goes.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: To the Encounter...**

_Leiria has willed it, they are fated to meet._

The night was young and all that was left in the wake of destruction were the frenzied panic of the people, the curiosity of the masses and the leaders of the kingdom's army called to come to the aid of their king. From the strange mechanical object, which had dropped from the sky above, emerged two humanoid beings, two subjects, whom were now captured and held within the castle's dungeon. The sigil of the kingdom shone proudly, reflecting the flickering light of the many candles and the lone fireplace, which lit up the war room. All the captains had gathered, seated in their respective places around the king, each with their own ideas and each with their own reactions. With the many tragedies, which had fallen upon the land, the king had grown stoic, having attained a greater sense of integrity.

"I am beginning to worry about the kingdom of Airyglyph... What in the world is that thing?" The king remained before them all, speaking calmly but with the inability to hide his own surprise. None could answer and each had their own theory in mind. Though before anyone had the chance to voice their opinion, the doors would come open, from which the resonating sound of metal against the stone floor grew stronger. It's many echoes turned dead within the war room as a man, clad in armor which covered his body from head to toe in steel, would halt at the king's side. "Ah, you're back... Well, what was it?"

The soldier, prompted to answer, remaining calm and poised with the discipline of a veteran. "We believe it to be a new Aquarian weapon, your Majesty. We have the two crewmembers locked away in the dungeon." The end of the man's report brought an immediate reaction from the king. "Very well. Continue with your investigation, and step up the pace of the invasion of Arias. If the enemy has indeed brought a new weapon into active service, then time is of the essence." With the usual grace and demeanor of an emperor, the king spoke with the same regal tone which none could disobey. Bowing lightly as a prompt acknowledgement of the conclusion to his task, the soldier swiftly made his leave as silently as he could, so to not disturb the discussion that was about to unfold.

"Well now, you all are Airyglyph's finest. Let us hear the thoughts of our kingdom's captains. What think you, Woltar?" Ponderous upon the situation, all waited for the answer of one of the heroes of Airyglyph. "If this object that has fallen on our city is truly a new Aquarian weapon, then we are indeed in trouble. Aquaria has shown an admirable ability to wage war as of late." Upon the old man's visage grew worry at the mere thought. But such ideas were cut down nearly as rapidly as they had been given birth. The captain of the Dragon Brigade, speaking rapidly as to place his own thoughts before anyone else, seemed as confident as ever. "Lord Woltar appears to lack confidence. Airyglyph has your Storm Brigade, Albel's Black Brigade and my Dragon Brigade for good measure! They stand no chance against our legions Sire. If indeed this vehicle of steel belongs to them, then their weapons have proven themselves of little threat to us. Anything they throw at us, we return in spade. This is the opportunity to launch a surprise retaliatory strike at full strength rather then continuously squabble over a few small territories. Our troops are experienced and surely this transgression of our land will be more then sufficient to boost their morale."

Staring at his apple, upon which the captain of the Black Brigade, himself, had only taken but a few bites upon, the young man seemed completely oblivious as to the events surrounding him at the moment. "Pride comes before the fall. Surely a measure of prudence would do us no harm. Right, Albel?" As always, the wise count Woltar intervened, with the same calm attitude and dignity, so to attempt to yet again control the many beasts within his own kingdom. Of such beasts, there were two with him, one whom he had little to no control over, and another to whom his authority would remain absolute, though it may not always appear so. Even so, there were times when he wondered if he truly had the young boy kept in control. "Heh... If they're the enemy, we kill them. If they aren't, we dispose of them. Simple!" To that, the boy forced himself back upon the apple, seemingly forfeiting to acknowledge any and all things that were to happen around him. "If only things were as simple as you say..." Though the young boy had his points, the old count knew far too well the many consequences. All of which could possibly follow from such scenarios.

"Regardless," Once more, Vox, leader of the Dragon Brigade, spoke about as to place his opinion upon the table as rapidly as possible. "I understand we have yet to see any evidence the object is a new Aquarian weapon, but we will have our evidence soon enough. My men have already begun to interrogate the crewmembers. They'll talk before long." A cruel smirk appeared upon the rugged face of the captain whom has spoken but moments ago. "That's not questioning, it's torture. Don't forget that we aren't savages, even prisoners of war have some civil rights." The humanitarian of all three spoke once more, looking to the Dragon Brigade's captain as well as to the king for any reaction to his words. "You speak absurdities. Prisoners have no 'rights'! We must hurt them thoroughly until they squeal. If they die as a result, then so be it! You've grown much too soft in your old age, Woltar." A light smirk of satisfaction arose to the man's face, as the old count could only respond with displeasure.

Interrupting the growing hostilities within the war room, the youngest of the captains arose sharply. The sound of his hands rapidly striking down upon the table's edge having caught everyone's attention, as the man began to make his way towards the door, leading to the grand hall of the castle. "What's wrong Albel?" The boy's benefactor, the old count, spoke with a lone cold sweat dropping down the side of his cheek. "I'm hungry. I'm going home." Arising with nearly the same brutality as that of the young leader of the Black Brigade, Lord Vox spoke with a harsh tone, as to preach the young man. "YOUR EXCELLENCY IS STILL HERE!" His eyes to the youth, the young man would look to them with complete disinterest. "What's the big deal? Whether they'll talk or if they refuse, what does it matter to me. Just find out whether they're the enemy or not. If that's too much trouble, then I'm ready anytime. I'd be delighted to take care of them personally." Departing from the war room, the young captain left behind nothing more then the old count, the brutal lord and the composed king behind to their spiraling discussion. Though, as he departed, the boy turned about to face the door, certain that he had heard an insult linked to his name, which was uttered from the vile lips of that war mongerer.

---

The grand hall was nearly devoid of all form of life, to the exception of a lone scurrying noble who remained hidden from afar, behind one of the many pillars which supported the stone roof of the castle. Count Noppen eyed the young lord walking away from the war chamber, hearing the screams of another one of the captains. Waiting patiently as he eyed the one they named Albel the Wicked depart, he whom was scuffing lightly or perhaps sneering, the count remained uncertain as to which. Once the coast was clear of all danger or, to be more exact, of the one whom gave him the highest chances of meeting a swift death, the lone count, which had survived the purge, crawled to the doors of the war room. Listening in whilst under the curious eyes of the guards whom could only shake their heads at the count's attitude, for it seemed the nobleman had completely forgotten about the presence of the maids and soldiers of the grand hall. Still, he was not interrupted, as all allowed the man to do as he foolishly pleased, seeing no threat upon his being.

---

"Albel, where are you headed towards with such haste?" A lone voice of reason resonated from the intersection of the halls within which Albel had borrowed. To his right-hand side stood a young man, draped in black with the same hammer, that which seemingly never left his side. "You..." A single word from the one whom held a strangely menacing glare, but no ill will truly carried through. "Ah, have I caught you at a bad time perhaps? In any case, are you alright my friend? We have heard of the troubles, though we came from afar." To his ears, a handful of keywords bothered him immediately. Barely perceivable upon the face of the captain of the Black Brigade was that of curiosity and confusion, two emotions he far from enjoyed. "...Just who is this other person you're talking about?" His eyes wandered aimlessly, before finally his right hand reached over towards the side of the blacksmith, whom was smiling at his actions. The arm of a young girl was now held firmly in lord Albel's grip. With a light yelp, the young cook of the facilities jumped lightly, as her being was pulled out to his sight. "You as well... Tch, hiding behind someone else like a coward. It's what a maggot would do, and for your own benefit, I suggest you stop acting like one."

With a light sigh and a somewhat nervous smile, the young girl looked up to the man with the same eyes of that of a newlywed. Joyful to see her current passion showing something which was remotely a sign of compassion. "Ah... Was I staring? Oh, I'm sorry! But my lord, we were here all along, didn't you even realize it?" The young girl looked at him with some frustration at the thought, but her anger couldn't last for long as she looked at the man, with the same cold yet confused and careless look to his face. As they spoke, before long the captain learned of their method of transport. Having heard the news whilst in the area, the young cook had asked lord Albel's benefactor, Lord Woltar, to allow her passage to the capital of Airyglyph. The old count seemed more then ready to aid the young girl, as per his seemingly bountiful generosity towards the people. "That old man again... What was he planning sending you two after me?" Only but a whisper emerged as Albel spoke to himself in contemplation, pondering on whether or not the old count was gathering another trick up his sleeve, perhaps as to better his own reputation or anything of the sort.

"You are far too paranoid of Count Woltar's actions. If you continue to search too deep within for the intention behind any and all of his decisions, you shall not lead an easy life my friend." Nearing the same tone of voice of reason as that of the old count, not to mention a string of words which seemed like an insult hidden in a gentle phrase to the ears of the listener, set the youngest of the captain's temper on fire. Still, whilst the captain was indeed somewhat infuriated, no harm would grow from his current state unlike what most would believe. Between this strange circle of friends, it was not uncommon and as the discussion continued one whom knew the relation between these three would see one of the rare moments where their relationship would rise to it's brightest moment, though it would easily appear as a one sided relationship to all others. As the discussion neared it's end, Mayu, the young cook from the facilities of the Black Brigade reached to her apron, offering another apple at her employer with her brightest of smiles upon her visage.

The claw reached forth, the young man's face twitching lightly as a forced cynical smile appeared upon his lips. Nothing but silence remained for a moment as the captain unwillingly accepted the apple.

---

"So, the prisoners have escaped?" Fearing for his life, the soldier answered promptly with a confirmation, as he remained underneath the eyes of two of the captains as well as the king himself. But most of all, the young recruit feared the captain of the Dragon Brigade. Even though the young recruit thought, within the back of his mind, that he was most content not to deal with having another pair of eyes. A pair of eyes belonging to a certain captain, who's eyes shone red like blood, upon him. "Well now, this is a rather surprising turn of event. How did the prisoners escape? Surely I doubt the inquisitor under Lord Vox's care would be so careless."

"Certainly not. You there, give us the full report! How did they escape?" The captain's vicious voice pierced deep within the mind of the younger recruit, confirming to the one named Vox the means of their escape. "So, a spy from Aquaria has dared enter our capital have they? Then there is no doubt. It belongs to Aquaria! Surely this was an experiment in order to develop a weapon capable to oppose our Dragon Brigade!" To restore some stability to the discussion and return to the current urgent matter at hand, the old count immediately imposed his being to all present members within the room. "Tell me, I find myself astonished that they haven't been caught as of yet. What escape route have they borrowed? Surely not the aqueducts, they would only seek their own demise."

Though, without allowing time for any to ponder upon the situation, yet another guard would arrive, to intrude upon the discussion between the valiant leaders of the country's great power. "EXCUSE ME! Sir! It appears the prisoners have managed to defeat the giant larva crab!"

---

Frightened at the sounds emerging from the war room, the many screams of one of the more imposing captains. A specific pathetic example of the very few surviving nobles, who had surprisingly resisted the purge, the strange count Noppen, made his way away. Scurrying off as if a squirrel through the streets, frantically and rapidly towards the staircase that would lead him to the grand hall of the first floor. Surely there, he would find lord Albel, as to inform him of the situation. Most likely the noble by the name of Noppen sought a reward from someone positioned so high up as Albel, for his services as a messenger as well as a beneficent aide to the young captain. After all, to his eyes it seemed as if the three captains were often at contradicting manners and methods, much alike rivaling nobles.

Soon after Noppen's escape, lord Vox made his way out, storming through the doorframe with a spark of infernal anger in his eyes, as their escape had struck his pride and his honor. "Guards! Inform the Dragon Brigade's battalion to prepare themselves, immediately!" As captain Vox made his way to one of the towers of the castle, the wise old Woltar remained behind, looking to the King for both guidance as well as an exchange of advice. "I know what you're about to say Woltar, I've known you long enough to know at least that much. We should keep an eye upon him, I understand. In any case, do you not believe that all the captains of the kingdom should be informed of the situation?" And with these words, the old sage made his escape as well with naught but a tired smile.

"Oh good lord Albel, I bring important news from the conference which you've left so abruptly, news of great importa-EEK!" A joyous tone of voice badly hidden behind an exaggerated tone of importance had earned dear Noppen a stare that depicted death in the most excruciating of manners by the dark and golden haired captain. "What's this? ...Eavesdropping is hardly what people would call a noble practice. Maybe I should take your ears away from you worm, so to teach you some manners." Lord Albel withholding his usual calm demeanor accompanied by his menacing presence caused quite a reaction upon the nobleman Noppen. The count could barely remember the details of the prisoner's escapes, but a few words sputtered out of his lips unlike the scenario he had concocted within his mind only instants ago.

"That's quite correct Albel. The prisoners have indeed escaped. Lord Vox has gathered his troop to go after them. As for myself, the king asked that I inform you of the matter, considering you've departed from the discussion quite early I might say." Quickly cutting through the half-sensical gibberish of the noble, the noble in question who was cowering near a pillar which acted as his support, Noppen himself slowly tried to sneak away, tip toeing in hope that the presence of Woltar would distract the crimson eyed fiend long enough for his marvelous and brilliantly planned out escape. "What, does our great king expect me to hunt them down as if I was his own private dog? From what I understand, Vox will soon get a good hold of the situation, so why do I need to be informed with such trivial matters?" Lifting a hand in the same fashion, his argument shot to the old count with the same vicious undertone the man always seemed to hold.

"No such thing my boy. But you did gallantly offer to chase after them, did you not? If indeed they are from Aquaria, then perhaps we should spare no force to gather them back, though I highly doubt they hail from the country in question." The noble still tiptoed slowly, making his escape with sheer brilliance and grace, as if dancing gallantly at a festival. As for the old count, he encountered nothing more then a questionable look and a blunt query from his younger fellow. "Their clothing and manners are far from that of a typical Aquarian, nevertheless we need keep our guard. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like you to escort these two back to Kirlsa, and while you're there, why not get your men ready. After all, if they are to return to Aquaria, they will surely have to pass near your facilities." With a grunt and a twist of the heel, the young man turned about, heading towards the exit as a lone maid, whom was previously gossiping not too far away from the two, hurried to gather his cloak.

"As for you dear Noppen" With these words, just as the nobleman in question was inches away from escaping the scene. "As Albel said, eavesdropping is quite hardly one of the most admirable qualities one could have." To that, the old count turned about, his foot falling silently to the floor as he spun about, with the same immaculate smile to his face, overshadowed by the flickering candles, which shone behind him. With the tearful cries of Noppen filling the halls, one was to wonder just what kind of man count Woltar truly was.

---

"You are the brave knights of the Dragon Brigade! Listen carefully, we are putting our honor and pride on the line!" Shouting with the same great strength and passion, as one would expect from the captain of the Dragon Brigade, lord Vox faced his many men whom each listened, seemingly religiously, to their leader, all awaiting the end of his speech before rushing to the skies. "Our targets are two prisoners and an aquarian spy! We must catch them! Now, warriors of the proud Dragon Brigade, take to the air and bring back these scoundrels!" A thunderous voice struck through the dark starry night an unmistakable order.

Silently, the soldiers mounted their beast with uncommon grace before the resonating sound of a thousand wings beating through the air shattered the sky. Though, long before their shadows could overlap the land itself, the prisoners and the spy had already departed from the land upon a lone carriage, that which had awaited them near the gates of the capital of Airyglyph. Unbeknownst to them, a silent ally swiftly made way to the entrance of one of the guard towers looming over the bridge to the city. "Wait here..." With a light snarl in his voice, the blacksmith and the young girl knew better then to disobey the orders of the captain of the Black Brigade.

The lingering scent of juice seasoned with a sweeter scent of a common drug, one that alarmed the dark and golden haired man, was followed by what appeared to be the voice of one of the guards posted above. "Uhh... Was I sleeping? ...Hey! Guys? This sound..." But a few fractured words of a panicked guard filled the air lightly throughout the spiraling staircase, that which led to the peak of the tower, one of the many guardrooms. A place which was to act as if a sentinel to the capital. A groan and the sound of a body collapsing followed soon thereafter, as cloth fell in sight in a descent so to reveal the golden hair of a young maiden before his eyes. The crimson eyes of the man shook rapidly, as they centered down upon the only being standing within the room. Her braid still enshrouded by the cloak's head now resting against her back, a light sigh escaped her lips. "You're too careless Cliff! You should watch your back and access the gravity of the situation!" Holding a playful smile to her lips, the woman turned about only for her eyes to gap wide open in astonishment.

Within the doorframe, a lone warrior stood in her way, whose footsteps or presence she had not felt. One who's form seemed quite poor upon first glance as the strange crimson eyed man stood, with what appeared to be a hand of metal resting upon the handle of his blade. "Well, well... These maggots defeated by a single woman? They should feel ashamed..." Speaking as he was walking calmly within, her eyes focused on nothing more then the man before her. As he moved slowly to the table, each silent steps edging closer to her, the air had turned heavy, and the Klausian bearing the name of Mirage would easily sense it. His bloodthirsty presence was pushing her back. "Hmm? What's this..." The man's eyes shifted slowly, tauntingly to the window from which the faraway sounds of a carriage rushed off to the distance, as if a bait to have the woman open up her defense. Even if it were a trap, she had no choice but to bite, to allow her allies a greater chance to escape.

A sliver of metal met the air before her, blocking her path to the windowsill. "Do you believe I'll let you escape so easily?" A light smirk crawled upon his lips, acting as if a cat playing with a mouse whose tail had been caught. "Get out of my way, or else..." Albeit a short threat, it was one well backed by her experience. All was silent now, all save for the sound of the wind, violated by the shrieking cries of dragons rushing through the night sky, high up amongst the stars. The arrival of the first dragon, piercing through the air, heralded the start of their battle. The shadows of these large beast flashing by as nothing but moments of darkness and light followed one after another within the room, overshadowing the tower's window and denying it all source of light from the outside world in certain instances. A blade cleaving through the room, missing the young woman whom leaped to the side, a claw reaching to the woman's neck caught by the expert hands of a martial artist, a strong trim leg rushing to the face of a black and golden haired man.

As the last of the dragons escaped sight, light returned peacefully to illuminate the guardroom atop the tower. A blonde woman alien to this world, the heel of her left leg planted upon the floor as her right reached outwards to the man, her upper body compensating as her eyes locked upon the sight that which startled her. The man having caught the woman's foot with his open claw, grasping it as he tossed her back, his blade spiraling from his back to the front in a diagonal flight from the ground up. The blade came but a hair away from her face, as her hands grasped its length from both sides. Pushing herself away from the forged metal, so to distance herself, advantaged her in many ways as it had unbalanced her foe long enough for her to clear her escape. A lone bead of sweat from the woman rested upon the man's hand, and a piercing pain in the length of the remnant of his left arm, that which carried the weight of his claw, left a bizarre smile to his face. "It seems I've finally found a worthy prey..."

With a vicious smile, his eyes turned to the open window. The sight of dragons sweeping through the mountain path as to strike their target, as well as his two current companions whom awaited him so to make way towards the mining city of Kirlsa.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: To the Encounter...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**Chapter Three: To the Hunt...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** If you're reading this, it means I succeeded in completing this chapter (At least I hope it was a success, you can still complete something and it not be a success and I'll shut up about this before it gets too technical.) and have now placed this chapter in the story... Well, chances are the moment you've read anything here, I posted this down. In any case, here's the goddess used this time. Leiria, if you have her in your dictionary, is depicted as a gentle goddess that winds time with her staff, thereby allowing time to move forward. Time is closely linked to fate, and thus if she can change history and change time, why not utilize her? It's a bit technical, a bit far fetched, but that's what you get for giving me a half described religion with multiple icons that have no full explanation given. Up to me to fill the gaps, and I will fill em damnit!

Oh and, the part of "_They are fated to meet_" was not about Albel and Mirage, but rather of Albel and the rest of the group. It can be misinterpreted, so I just wished to remove any allusion or misunderstanding immediately. Or am I trying to get you away from the right track so I can slap you with it once it comes by? Who knows, who knows... Nope, I'm not.

I've also decided to stick more to the game script then to the manga, as the manga's translations are going slow for one thing, and the second one being that I finished the game, not the manga. When a certain point will arrive, I will no longer have any access to manga material, and that is when I'll rely much more on information gotten from the game itself as well as whatever else I wish to alter or add, this is a fanfic y'know (But I will try not to abuse this, or at least not excessively). In any case, enjoy, at least I hope you're enjoying the story.

And to end the Author's Notes... I feel so ashamed, this chapter feels so short to me right now, but I really can't add more. This is what I planned beforehand, this is what I get. sigh Well, if you like your chapter's shorter, then you probably thought of this one as a blessing in comparison to chapter 1. Get ready for the chapter 3 though. But I can't guarantee that it'll be posted quickly.


	4. Chapter 3: To the Hunt

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. And personally, I do believe that they're in good hands. (No typos this time, for sure.)

**Author's Notes:** Alright, hopefully this one's posted much faster then chapter 2 was. (Actually, I fear I may have posted this chapter a bit too quickly... Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not like I had it pre-written weeks ago, I just went on a writting binge these past three days.) Hopefully it's not too long for your personal tastes... Oh yeah, I may have mentioned it before, but the fanfic is pre-planned to a certain extent. I don't really need to say anything past that now don't I?

Also, please be nice and review a chapter whilst on the chapter you want to review. If you wish to review the story entirely, then you're free to review from whichever chapter. A bit of feedback always helps, y'know?

In any case... I really don't have anything else to say at the moment. So on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: To the Hunt...**

_It is futile to run away from the ever-watchful eyes of Erinia._

"I still cannot come to terms with this..." A calm voice of reason from a young man emerged from the carriage, traveling through the mountain path towards the mining town of Kirlsa." Explain to me, how did you get these bars in your claws dislocated like so. I would imagine it would take the blow of a hammer, swung at full strength, to do this sort of internal damage... Still, there is not even the slightest sign of a dent." To this, the owner of the claw could do nothing more then smile with pride. Such a statement was a good sign of the quality of his claw, as well as his own techniques. Not to mention that it was also sign of the strength possessed by the opponent he had faced not too long ago.

The sun was rising slowly, up upon the horizon. But even a beautiful sight such as this one, that of a golden and brilliant orange gleam, which enshrouded the vast pure white mountains upon the horizon, lightly covered in trees that were as if made of diamonds when viewed from afar, could not steal away the glare of the young girl's eyes. Fixated upon the claw of the man, the item resting in Lias's hands, as well as to the stub upon the end of her lord's arm. It was a nightmarish contraption of misshaped metal; all of which was far too alien for the regular populace to behold. Her eyes could not betray the horror, as well as a slight trace of disgust, that she felt whilst looking at it, nor the pity she felt towards the man whom stole her heart the moment he came within her sight.

A few minuscule slabs of metal, some reaching to half the width of a lady's finger, as well as strange knobs and slick metallic plates, rested upon her lap. This task of carrying these strange pieces of metal was ordained by another handsome man whom she was accompanying, Lias the blacksmith, so to keep them in safety while he would inspect the man's artificial hand for any trace of damage. "I cannot tell you if there is any substantial damage, but I would suggest you do not put your hand of steel upon too heavy of a task until we arrive to Kirlsa. If ever it were to be permanently damaged, I would not wish to imagine what physical trauma you would have to endure so to repair it." A few words of kindness linked to a gentle sigh as the man's hand reached to his own face. A lone finger pushing his glasses upright upon his nose, as he began to reassemble the claw back upon its rightful and silent owner. "Mayu, hand me the long, slim pieces of metal."

---

A lone carriage made way into the city of Kirlsa, stored aside as the three made their way towards the mansion of the wise count. The lums neighing as they were carried back to the stables, so to be tended to after the long trek. The mining town of Kirlsa was as tranquil as ever. Strangely enough, as the city was not so far away from the frontlines. Though the war did have some obvious effect on the populace, as it had severely changed the attitude of many of the villagers throughout its length. The simplistic doors of wood and metal opened slowly, revealing the ever still-majestic lobby of lord Woltar's mansion. A lone butler accompanied by one of the maids, waiting within the mansion's lobby, welcomed back one of the two lords of the house. "Ah, lord Albel, welcome home. How was the conference?" With the same politeness as ever, the lone maid asked gently, gathering the mantle off the red eyed lord's back and setting it aside, as the man in question advanced forward without a single word. "Excuse us, the trip has been long and tiring. I'm quite sure he only needs a bit of rest. In any case, I have the duty to inform you that lord Albel's metallic hand may have received some damage during our trip. If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"Say not another word, I will personally see to it that we make immediate arrangements with the nearest, most competent, engineer as soon as possible. Though, if I recall well, we'll need the aid of an experienced blacksmith if anything would happen to be damaged." With a gentle smile to his face, the young companion to the captain nodded lightly to the butler before him. Departing shortly afterwards with a guard by his side, the butler excused himself, his figure disappearing behind the door of wood and metal. "My friend, it appears that the diagnostic of your arm will be complete by the day's end. I ask only that you remain patient for a while longer." With these words, the man eyed the captain of the Black Brigade whom remained motionless at the peak of the staircase. The metallic claw, still limp to his side, having not been so much as even lifted since their arrival. An action of inactivity that had been taken as an added precaution.

---

It took but a few hours for the arrangements to be completed. The payments were arranged without much thought; After all, the kingdom itself funded the captain. To this, the engineer began his work. Carefully he inspected the pieces individually and the recollection of its entirety, daring not to undo the harmonious array of steel that dangled upon the remains of the man's arm. An extensive and careful analysis of his entire arm began. His friend remained besides him, awaiting patiently to see the result whilst the young lady that had accompanied them was but a block away, within the workshop across the street, preparing a small meal so to greet her lord when he would leave the building. Though the place was ill equipped for an engineer, the man did not complain, for such things meant little to a true inventor, and even less for a simple inspection of the captain's claw.

"Tell me Albel... Do you remember all those years ago, when we worked together to create the sword you still carry by your side?" A light moment of nostalgia as well as anxiety seemed to fill the young blacksmith, his eyes locked to the forge, which rested silently unused to the side. "Don't tell me you've decided that the best moment you could come up with, so to become emotional, is when my arm is being dismantled into pieces..." A slight sound of irritation, for quite a few reasons, emerged from the lips of the black and golden haired man. All of which was accompanied by a stare that many would flee from. "No I haven't, you need not worry about such things. It's simply that being in this room reminded me of that moment, that was all I meant." With these words, the captain began calming himself. The engineer, whom had backed away in fear of being struck returned, to his work.

"I've always been curious... That sword that you based this blade of steeled earth off of, The Crimson Scourge. It was your father's weapon, isn't that correct?" Nothing but the sound of a few light tools, tinkering with the claw of the man, filled the silence between these two. "...What happened to it? There are some whom say it was lost within the mountains. Some say that it was recuperated and held in safety within the treasury of Airyglyph's capital. If that is true, then why haven't you simply taken possession of your rightful heirloom? I've been meaning to find out what exactly has happened to that sword... Albel, my friend, aren't you going to answer me?" Just as his final words slipped from his tongue, the young blacksmith was met with furious and vicious eyes. The engineer, gasping lightly in surprise, cowered in fear, as the rumors of the captain of the Black Brigade were many. "SILENCE! Never speak to me about this ever again, or I swear I will have your head for it!" Saddened eyes came upon the young blacksmith, as his sight turned again to the forge.

The captain returned to his seat, his teeth gritted, as fury boiled his blood. He himself could not understand, but the thought of taking possession of his father's sword enraged him. Perhaps it was the thought of desecrating the memories of his father that enraged him, but there was another feeling, one hidden far away from all. This other feeling in question, was it fear perhaps? None would know, not even the possessor of such emotions. "I understand, I shall not say another word of the blade in your memories anymore." With a kind smile to his lips, the man turned about. Having gathered enough courage to ask a close friend of his about a matter that seemed quite important to his eyes. For the sword was often considered the soul of the warrior, and the blacksmith of the name of Lias worried for the soul of his friend.

"There, finished!" With these words, the engineer stood up high while proudly announcing the full diagnosis of the man's claw. A few minor problems of little importance had been taken care of; as the claw was indeed much stronger then any would believe. The base having been built intricately, to be seemingly fragile, yet greatly endurant. Sturdy enough to surely last longer then it's owner's life and capable of taking a greater beating then any would expect. Sadly enough, the same thing could not be said of its metallic shell which comprised the rest of the gauntlet-like claw. That being said, all worry seemed to evaporate away from the heart of the blacksmith, whilst the owner of the claw itself would look upon it in contemplation. "Well, it's good to know it's much more resilient then it appears to be. This is the first time it's ever happened, we only wished to make sure nothing was wrong." Speaking to the engineer, the man could only reply with humility to these words. A few comments and whatnot was exchanged between the two before giving each other their farewell, the engineer walking away after having finished his assigned task.

With the completion upon the checkup of the captain's claw, the two began to make way themselves. Departing from the workshop, the two of them were greeted by a young cook from the facility, hurrying to their side whilst holding what seemed to be a small plate. Within it was contained what seemed to be a gratin, large enough for a group of four. "Lord Albel, lord Lias! Please wait!" Unexpectedly, a few children ran before her: a small young boy playing with a little girl, followed by the words 'Shelby' and 'Aquarian spy' which kept on emerging. The sudden appearance of these infants though had caused an unfortunate shift within the balancing motion that young Mayu had used. Screaming for help, she began to tilt forth as lord Albel would not even flinch whilst Lias, try as he might, was not capable of reaching her side fast enough to save her from the inevitable fall.

Moments later, complaining as to the fact that her lord had done nothing, not so much as lift a muscle, to try and stop her fall; the girl was now in the care of Lias. The gratin, having fallen upon the floor, was now deformed and dirtied, though still upon its plate. Settled against the nearest wall, Lias turned his attention to his friend whose eyes were fixated upon the meal itself. "Well, what shall we do with it? I'd imagine it would be best to simply throw it away." Looking to his friend, he remained still unsure as to whatever action he would take. Much to his surprise, but to the content of both his companions, the captain silently reached to the meal. With a light rumble in his stomach, the man grasped a portion of the meal, downing it rapidly before throwing aside the remainder of the gratin, as well as the plate, behind himself without looking back. "Disgusting." Nevertheless, though his words were quite cold, the man still finished his portion, leaving what appeared to be three quarters of the ruined gratin smothered against the floor. "You must've been quite hungry." Teasing words from the one whose hammer would never leave his side rushed towards the captain.

Before they would make their way back, the youngest of the three captain looked to the horizon, to his fortress which was the facility housing his men. "Ah... is that... Yes, it is! Lord Albel, it is an honor to meet the Captain of the Black Brigade!" To this, an old man made his way towards the captain's side with a joyful smile to his lips. "Excuse an old man for taking some of your time but-" An interruption, and a rather brutal one arrived, as the captain reached to the elder, grasping him by the collar with great strength. "Be quick about it." To this command, all was brief. Informed that his right-hand man, Shelby the Heavy-Handed had captured two women from a runaway cart that came from the direction of the capital. Though it was strange he hadn't been informed, the captain could only come to the conclusion that his underling was most likely plotting behind his back, and quite clumsily as well. But the day was old and the night was young. Advised by his friends, they would await the next day to go to the facility, so to take care of this possibility of a little problem of an ill-mannered subordinate and see whatever little plan his right-hand man would conjure up to trump him.

---

The following day was born, the rising sun breeding life upon it as the captain of the Black Brigade rose from his bed. Outside, only one of his fellow travelers awaited. It seemed that young Mayu had been called back early, her mother and the rest of the staff falling in great need of an extra hand, so to prepare enough food for the soldiers that had returned from their previous task. Though his friend, the blacksmith by the name of Lias, would wish to accompany him, it seemed that there were a few tasks awaiting him. His services being in great need from the common folk, as well as from the knights of the Storm Brigade, enforced his stay within the town of Kirlsa. With these news the man departed, blessed with the silent smile of a friend wishing him a safe journey.

The path between the mining town of Kirlsa and that of the facilities, which were his, was but a short walk away. Still, the path was somewhat treacherous nonetheless, filled with dozens of broken hills. Nearly nothing more then a wasteland inhabited by creatures that would be dangerous to the health of any regular citizen. To this thought, there was indeed one creature that was a danger, one that could easily trample a full-grown man to death with relative ease. The creature in question though was not a regular inhabitant of the place. Hailing from the territories current held in dispute between Airyglyph and Aquaria, a single mad and uncontrollable bull-like beast... "Hey, you there! Watch out! HURRY!" The voice of a man shouting throughout this barren wasteland, a chorus of hooves trampling upon the dry land followed by the sound of one or two person falling to the floor.

Turning his head about, the sight wasn't quite the prettiest one. A mad creature rushing towards him, its horn wielded forth as it's previous occupants fell to the ground. It charged a straight line, nothing threatening to the man. Rapidly, his foot slipped backwards as his body shifted about. Instead of jumping to safety, the man seemed to lunge forth towards the creature, it's horns barely touching the man before his blade ran through the beast's body, effectively separating him in two. Without so much of an afterthought, the man returned back towards his path, looking back only once towards the man and the boy seated on the ground, with but a word to his lips "...Worms." With that said, the man returned to his path.

"Sorry about that!" These words spoken rapidly caught his attention but for a moment, turning his head about for only a moment. Though he did not look upon them, he had a guess that the one whom spoke to him was the blue haired boy. The distraction aside, he returned to his path, leaving the two strangers to discuss with one another in a seemingly frantic manner. Luck of it all though, with one distraction gone another would arrive flaunting itself before him. Far away, there would be the sight of a cloaked figure, making its way through the more treacherous paths of the area. "Tch... That woman." Slowly, his hand reached towards the steel which remained limp to his side, a lone finger running through its length, as he would remember her strength. All of which would bring a smile to his lips.

Tracking her down though was harder then he had first believed. Though she was certainly not familiar with the terrains, she moved through it with unbelievable ease. It did not take long before he could no longer follow her, looking towards what would seem to be the task of climbing a vertical wall so to catch up to the golden haired woman in question. Nevertheless, the man had gone high still and, from the cliffside he was perched upon, he would possess what was an angled sight of the roof of his facilities. There he was, his subordinate, the one they had dubbed Shelby the Heavy-Handed, as well as what appeared to be two Aquarian wenches. Though it was hard to tell whether they were alive or not, but more importantly it seemed that they were getting visitors as well.

The two previous strangers whom had brought that mindless beast with them made their way within. The situation seemed rather clear, a hostage exchange of sort. Well, whatever it was, it mattered not. What seemed to be his priority at the moment was to find the woman, but she had long disappeared from his sight. That having been said, he would have to make do with teaching Shelby his rightful place. The thought of punishing his underlings, as he descended from the cliffside, only made him groan with displeasure and irritation. It was ever so hard to find anyone competent these days.

---

Walking towards the quickest path to the rooftop, an unconventional way, which was through a specific window from which he could walk atop a few ruined pillars to the peak of his facility, was his chosen way. Nevertheless, he would still have to borrow a path similar to the regular one. With that, he made his way through, the area more silent then ever as a few guards would come to the captain with post-haste to explain the situation, only to be given a deaf ear. Passing before the kitchen, a young girl awaited him at the doorframe, holding a small basket of apples in her hands as she looked at him. "Ah! Lord Albel!" Before she could utter anything more, young Mayu was interrupted by the tired and cold voice of the captain. "I get it already..." With a light groan escaping his lips, the man reached forth with his hand, grasping a lone, ripe, red apple before heading forth to the broken window. "No! That's not what I meant; there are intruders in the facility! That and lord Shelby's... lord Albel?" Unfortunately for the young girl, the crimson-eyed man had already vanished long ago from their sights.

The moment he reached the roof, a few of his men had leaped to join the ongoing battle which raged below. Though he could not witness a good majority of it, not truly all that interested in whatever squabble there was between his disloyal underlings and the intruders, he could nonetheless hear a good portion of an already ongoing discussion. "Who the heck are you?" That voice, it was surely that of the young boy he had encountered earlier. It was surprising that he had made it through to the roof and healthy enough to shout with such strength. "I am Shelby... Lieutenant of the Black Brigade, soon to be Captain by the looks of things." The little maggot was indeed plotting behind his back, though this didn't come as much of a shock to the captain.

"After all that, now we have to fight Shelby?" This voice, the voice of a female voice that he was unfamiliar with, began to form a better image in his head of the current situation. "Is he dangerous?" Again, the young boy's voice came in response. "Yeah... He's the Black Brigade's second in command. Still, 'your castle'? Wasn't it Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade that is the landlord of this facility?" These news was growing tiresome, the picture had already settled into place as he remained in the shadows, unseen and unsensed. Captives which were obviously Aquarian, a woman and two man whom seemed to be wanted enough for Shelby to betray him in an attempt to usurp his position. It was pretty obvious, these two were the escaped prisoners, not that it mattered much to him.

Listening in on the discussion, which rapidly faded out of his interest, turned into a battle for the lives of the intruders. Looking forth, he would only see a pathetic sight that he was not all that too proud of. His men fell one by one at the hands of these three. The blade of the young boy moving rapidly and precisely, showing signs of promise, the fist of the blonde man crushing the armor upon his men with the same efficiency as that of a war hammer whilst the woman effectively cleared the path ahead of her with obvious experience on the field. His right-hand man had lost patience as his morning star swung about in vast arcs. Striking forth towards the young boy's head, it met only air as theboy rushed underneath the chain withhis blade crashing down, followed soon afterwards by a rising arc. Both of these consecutive attacks missed though and left the boy open, as the second in command reached for his axe. A few threats were shouted, but in the end Shelby soon followed suit to the rest of these traitorous bunch. The Aquarian woman landed the final blow upon the back of the man's neck, his blood now dirtying the stone floor.

"Ha! He wasn't as tough as his talk." The blonde haired man stole the words from the black and golden hairedbeing whom had assisted to the show from a comfortable seat, up above their heads. "Let's go! No need to waste anymore time." Truly, these were words of wisdom, but it was already far too late. "Pitiful..." Rapidly alarmed, the three invaders looked to the man, placing themselves between him and the liberated captives. "So this is what Shelby was up to. I knew he was plotting something behind my back, but this? How pathetic. Always strutting, preening his feathers, but to lose to the likes of you? Huh. Once a maggot himself. Now, he's food for the maggots." Taking a few bites from his apple as the battle finally came to a conclusion, the man looked to the group, seated out in the light as to finally reveal himself.

"That gauntlet... You're Albel Nox!" A cry from the battle ready maiden emerged. "So, you've heard of me." It appeared that stories of him had spread rather deep if the enemy could identify him so easily, truthfully it made him rather joyful. Considering his position though, it wasn't all that surprising. "Who the heck is he?" The blue haired kid with the sword resting at a fairly effective defensive position looked rapidly towards the woman for answers. "That man is Albel Nox. He's the best swordsman in all of Airyglyph and the Captain of the Black Brigade. His cruelty has caused great fear and thus he is better known as 'Albel the Wicked'..." The sight was somewhat as pitiful as Shelby's defeat. The woman whom was fired up just moments ago seemed nearly cowering in fear of his presence. A light cut-off laughter came out as a reaction from the mention of his other title.

"I really can't dig the guy... Hey, get down here! I'm gonna smack that cocky look off your face!" With these words, the blonde man moved a few fingers tauntingly towards him. It seemed the trip would be worth some entertainment. "...You? Is that so? ...Heh, fine. Let's see what you're made of." Lowering the half eaten apple, the man threw it with a light twist of his wrist towards the head of the man. Though it was brilliantly deflected with one of his arm whilst enabling him to keep an eye upon the captain, it was all for naught. Catching only the sight of his hair falling down towards the floor, a sharp pain rose to his chest at the exact same moment the apple finally landed upon the floor. His left arm extended outward, the tip of his claw piercing through the man's skin drew blood unto his clothes. "What's wrong? Shouldn't I be in trouble?"

"He... deceived the eyes of a Klausian?" A light murmur which seemed nonsensical reached the captain's ear, but it mattered not. Slowly raising himself, words emerged from his lips with a vile taunting slither. "Bah, the maggot talks big. You might have some potential, but you're no match for me." These words only caught the alarmed stare of the blonde man, his fist tightening as his eyes and voice filled with a small hint of rage. "What did he just say?" A violent reaction, one that was easily expected. "I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of tired fools. Easy wins have never been my style. And unlike Vox, I take no interest in trouncing weaklings." Once again, the man with the stripes across his neck spoke furiously "Who ya callin' a weakling?" Truly, this was leading nowhere. Placing it more bluntly, the man decided to attempt to end the discussion as rapidly as he could, so to avoid any mild headache this ogre-like man could inflict upon him. "You heard me. You bore me... Now, go back to your own lands. This is your only warning, fools."

"Get over here and say it again to my face!" Obviously ready to charge forth, the path was halted by the Aquarian woman. To the crimson eyes of the captain, it seemed at least one of them had half a brain. "You're going to let us slip away? That's rather pretty nice for a guy like you." It seemed that no matter how rapidly he wished for it to end, the discussion would simply be prolonged. "Don't get me wrong. I just can't be bothered. And taking hostages isn't the way I do business" These words only seemed to catch the anger of the blue haired boy, a voice that seemed to be a bit too self-righteous to his likings. "What do you call this, then?" Responding with the same careless attitude, as he possessed, he responded rather reluctantly to the group before him, which seemed to lack any form of common sense. "Those maggots did this without my consent. I knew nothing about it. Besides, your escape is his blunder. I've no obligation to clean up his mess."

"But he was your subordinate! You have to take responsibility for his actions." The foolish boy began to grow on his nerves, indeed that tone of voice was one that he began to find impossible to handle. "I tire of your lectures, fool. Now get lost. If you remain for too long, I'll have to dispose of you but you've yet to grow stronger." With these words, the man began to make his way towards the path he had chosen earlier, leaping back to the rooftop as he looked back towards the group. "We'll get to fight someday and when that day come try not to bore me." Unable to handle the presence of the group, he himself decided to leave before they would. Aware that, if they remained within his establishment, his more faithful followers would surely continue to nag him about their presence within the facility.

It wasn't long before he could see a carriage rushing away from the facilities, holding the captive as well as the three he had engaged in a most interesting discussion earlier. Making his way towards his room, the captain was interrupted by one of his soldiers that seemed to be carrying what appeared to be a missive of some sort, the item seemingly having been tossed aside carelessly. Within it were news of his being occupied away, signed with the name of Vox. This fooled him not, the handwriting was that of the old man and he couldn't help but wonder what part the old count Woltar played inside it.

---

The woman in question that he was hunting for was clearly heading towards Aquarian lands. With these thoughts, he himself wished to head towards these lands to find her so to play with his prey, but could not be answered so easily. The old count had returned home and was keeping watch over the boy. Though, the greeting he received upon his arrival back home was not that which he had expected. "Tell me old man, what is this about?" With these words, the letter laid before him. It was the missive, which he had recuperated earlier, that which was signed with the name of Vox whilst all was written in Woltar's handwriting. "Now, now. Calm down, there's no need to be so excited. After all, did you not catch a traitor amongst your ranks?" Indeed, the man had found a person whom plotted against him, one that was of a rather high position to begin with.

The missive itself informed whomever would read it that his being, the captain of the Black Brigade, was detained for an elongated period of time by the captain of the Dragon Brigade, for no specific reason whatsoever. It was an idiotic mistake to fall for a trap like this one, but considering the sort of person Vox was, it wasn't too surprising that anyone would find this letter a believable one. "Well then, now that he's been rooted out. Should you not return to take care of your troops boy? After all, they have lost a link in the chain of command... It would be wise for you to choose a more loyal fellow to act as your second in command." With these words given, lord Albel could do nothing but comply to his wishes. Mostly because if he were to act against them, he knew far well that he would end up with more trouble then he'd want to deal with. With these words, he was indeed kept encaged and unable to cause any sort of a stir by delving too deeply into enemy territory on his own.

---

What a mess it was, all that was left in the wake of the arrival of these unexpected visitors. Letters were to be given to families to tell them of the death of their child or whatnot, funerals prepared for the bodies of their fallen soldiers and the cleanup as, unlike the captain, most of the soldiers were not too easy with the idea of having the dry blood of their fellow knights splattered about here and there. A purge had to follow, as to rid the Brigade of those whom were not loyal to the captain, but such a task never got so far as it seemed the captain did not care whatsoever for the idea itself.

As for the broken links in command, another popularity contest had started, as it truly mattered little to the captain who would be his second in command. Still, he retained veto and if ever the one named as his right hand man was far too weak or cowardly, he had the rights to refuse nonetheless; after all, the brigade was his. The matter had been taken care of rather surprisingly rapidly, considering how important a lieutenant was in the chain of command. But this brigade was far from ordinary, it was somewhat rather disorganized and that in a way was its strength. Internal problems, which would usually cripple a regular army, would only trouble them for a short period of time, but it wasn't to say that they were an ineffective group, far from it.

Unorganized, yes, untrained, no. And unfortunately, that was all that he could do for the past few days. Looking after the training of his soldiers with the same foul mouth of his, whilst waiting for all the paperwork and every little problem to be resolved, so that he could free himself from his duties. Each passing moment, he longed for a challenge or at least some entertainment. Soon enough, his wish would come true. "Sir! A messenger from the Storm Brigade is here with a message for you m'lord. It seems to be of the utmost importance!"

---

A suggestion from an old man, to form a joint operation between the Dragon Brigade and the Black Brigade, so to capture the enemy whom infiltrated the borders. Intelligence seemed to indicate they were after material to complete a weapon that would pose a great threat against the armies of Airyglyph. A letter had been sent by Woltar, informing Albel of the gravity of the situation. His heavy cavalry did not rely upon the lums for mobility compared to the Storm Brigade of the old count, making them a better choice to send up the mountain. Though, whatever the cause of his being here, it mattered not. The man was fired up, with a light smirk to his lips as he expected to be entertained by the group that dared to set foot in enemy territory, not once, not twice, but thrice already. Needless to say, his expectations were high, for these people had already proven their mettle many times. Not only so, but they had apparently also defeated a few soldiers of the Dragon Brigade, quite an admirable feat, even for the enemy.

With that thought, the man continued his excursion forth, with two of his best knights by his side making their way across the mountainside so to catch the enemy on an ambush if needed. His sight landed upon whatever knight from the Dragon Brigade was sent and what he would see did not interest him, not in the slightest. It was a man named Demetrio, one whose bark was always louder then his bite and most of his strength was upon relying on that lizard of his. A man whom had attained his position of second-in-command through sucking up and kissing lord Vox's buttocks. From here, he could see it, the fight starting between Demetrio and the infiltrators. More importantly was a carriage; one loaded to the rim with copper, making it's way at full speed down the path to Arias.

There was no real rush, they wouldn't pass by them and he was quite certain of that. Stepping down upon the obvious path the carriage would borrow, the captain looked before him with a light smirk to his lips. There it was, the beasts rushing forth with the goods as his claw fell limp to his side, his right hand reaching over to wrap his fingers around the handle. They did not stop though, knowing far well that if ever they did halt, they would invite death upon themselves. Flying from the sky, leaping off from the mountainside were the two knights whom were earlier at their lord's side. One of the guards taking hold of the carriage and placing it to a halt whilst the other expulsed the previous owners out of their seats.

"You should consider yourself lucky, be smart now, run off and leave the goods with us. We'll take good care of it." His grip loosened for a moment, as it shifted over towards the carriage as to lightly pat the wooden frame, taking back what had been stolen. "Damnit... Farleen!" Holding herself, the short-haired one began to rush forth. A simple 'Roger!' given as an answer to the one whom took the charge. Each of them immediately readying themselves to land a finishing blow. The one named Tynave prepared to utilize her hundred-slash technique whilst the one named Farleen conjuring up a deadly runological spell upon the head of the captain. "Bah! Too weak!" With this short sentence said, the one whom had previously lunged towards the man met a swift halt at her attack. Stepping inward with his body shifting low, the first strike of the blade missed by a long distance. A long swing leaving her wide open as the man's claw raised up in a rapid blow; Striking the area where the girl's liver was contained with a clean swipe, almost with surgical precision, as the tip of the claw's fingers pierced through both skin and flesh. Meanwhile, the runologist, whom remained further back, was interrupted by the other two guards before being tossed closer to their commanding officer's feet.

Her body carried through with great speed, launched to the floor, as she landed on the ground rather painfully; The short-haired woman could only grasp her being, gasping in pain, as she fell in a near fetal position against the dirt. The agony was paralyzing her at the moment, whilst the other one followed suit from the beating given by the other two men. Small fries like these could not sate the hunger that the black and golden haired man felt. The man nearly wanted to go back to tracking that blonde woman. "Tynave! Farleen!" The blue haired youth rushed forward, running to catch up with the caravan that had departed only moments ago. His arrival was perhaps unfortunate for him, as the man had already turned around to return to his previous self-designated task. "Damn, they didn't get away?" Turning his head around, he knew they would catch up. His plans of searching for that mysterious golden haired woman would have to wait, within his line of sight came the blonde brute. "Hmm! I thought something intriguing might be afoot. And now we meet again. I'm glad I came out to play today." There they were, his full course meal of the day. Turning about, he readied himself to greet them properly.

With the blue haired youth shouting his name, as if having awoken from the initial shock of seeing his companions having failed their mission, the man could not help but to taunt the group before him a bit further. "What a pity. We had to seize your precious cargo." A cruel smile to his face as he clearly indicated the carriage which was now stationed not to far away, the guards readying themselves to fight. Still, interruptions and distractions had to appear nonetheless. The two women suffering at his feet were groaning in pain, each in their own way, whilst one seemed to cry for forgiveness from her red-haired superior. "Silence, maggot." His playthings had finally arrived; he wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt this amusing moment of his.

The closest one being the young woman, who's high-pitched voice seemed to irritate his ears, received a firm hit from his foot against her lower cheeks. Nothing deadly, yet the girl still yelped in pain. Better to hear a woman scream then complain. "Albel Nox! How dare you do this to my people!" Gritting her teeth in a contained anger, the woman before him reached behind her back, above one of the two hilts, with her right hand. Her flustered face and her eyes focusing in rage upon her intended target whom stood before them, a foot upon Farleen's body. "Huh? You mean these two? They resisted when we tried to seize the goods. They didn't put up much of a fight... They... dropped like flies!" The mental image of how the first girl fell from her initial jump did have a comical hint to it. To this idea, he couldn't control the reaction that ensued. A cruel laughter rolling out of his throat, grasping his forehead as he allowed himself to drown in his own moment of amusement.

Underneath him, the two could only continue to complain from the pain with the chorus of the captain of the Black Brigade laughing away. As if putting oil in the fire, the intensifying anger from his opponents began to give him chills of expectation at the combat that he hoped would be thrilling enough to his tastes. "You won't get away with this..." The red haired woman seemed as if ready to jump at him at any given moment. "No getting off the hook for free today, ladies. I'm not through playing. Besides, this time you might even give me a little sport." Riling up his opponents, pumping them with adrenaline, that was his goal at the moment. The harder the fight, the more exciting it would get and it was a long time since he felt truly alive.

"Oh yeah? Try us! We have a way of taking the fun out of things for our enemies." The brute was already boiling; all it took was for someone to make the first blow. "Hah, I'll be the judge of that! Now, let's see what you've got!" With this, the man raised his claw slowly towards the group. They had more then enough time to assess the situation and plan whatever they wished and if they would not take the first blow, then he would gladly steal it away from them. Considering how fired up they where though, it certainly would not come to that. The blue haired boy, the one who's grip upon his sword became tighter with every word that escaped his lips, was the first to jump forth into the fray.

The two guards, which stood by the captain's side, reacted first, so to act as a shield to their commanding officer. Still, even though his safety was their priority, it wasn't his. Rushing forth, the man rapidly unsheathed his blade as his posture shifted. His upper body leaning forth and his right foot sliding forth whilst his claw remained limp by his side. His men did not last long though, acting only as warm-up for the group before him, though it was something to be expected. Charging forward, his blade spun about in a wild dance of destruction. Thrusting through the air, in an upward slash, at the blonde man forced his retreat whilst the red-haired leader of the two flies came to greet him from behind. Attacked from both sides, his blade touched the ground as it swept through the rock, digging through, as the wind seemed to shift with his movements, as stones and pebbles flew to all side around him.

His guards recuperated momentarily afterwards, attempting to strike the blonde man and the red-haired woman, effectively grasping their attention. This left the blue haired youth in a confrontation to the captain of the trio. Their blades flew in rapid succession, the boy from stranger lands striking effective but simplistic sweeps were all met with the man's claw whilst the captain's movement and motion were all fluid with a grace that could only arrive from year of practice. Each blow placed more pressure upon the youth whom began to take a more defensive role, watching and waiting for a moment to strike.

Stepping back, the boy slipped as he fell back upon a fallen log resting against a few boulders that remained on the side of the road. Seeing his opportunity, the captain arrived before him, his claw rising high as his blade followed suit, before both came crashing down forth. Yet all he met was the wood, as the boy had escaped in time, striking back with a quick blow to the captain's stomach with the hilt of his blade. The tides had changed; the blue haired boy became calm and began to gain the ability to read some of his movements. The excitement he felt soon turned into irritation as each time the boy would strike, the captain would tire more and more.

His knights had fallen unconscious by now, three experienced fighters began to strike him from all fronts and it took little time for the captain of the Black Brigade to fall. The blow, which welcomed the end of the battle, was landed by the youth, once more. A non-fatal blow, a foot thrust sideways unto the captain's stomach, left him kneeling and gasping for breath. With his blade planted into the ground below them, his head rose up to face the group that loomed above him, before him. Still pumped with adrenaline, his mind keen on beating the three before him, the crimson-eyed man began to speak. "You... put up a better fight than... I-" Coughing violently, the man's head turned to face the soil below him. The idea that he was actually wounded began to crawl into him. "This... This cannot be!"

"Want some more?" The taunting from the blonde man pounded away at the captain. His eyes slowly shifting up with rage and anger began to fuel him with strength again. Pushing upon his blade, using it as support to pull himself together. "Gladly! I... won't be defeated by the likes... of... Gaah!" His blade slipping below his weight, the man felt the many bruises and cuts he had received in the battle fall down upon him, as if a divine judgment. Pain wracked through his body as he began hacking uncontrollably; Blood emerging from his lips. A mixture, made up of this red liquid and his saliva, was slobbered upon his chin with each cough. The boy closed his eyes but for a moment of contemplation, before looking at the road before him. "Let's go, Cliff." A light reaction of confusion came from the brute, ready to lay a beat-down on the wounded leader of the Black Brigade.

"We gotta get Tynave and Farleen to a doctor, fast. And we got the copper. No reason to stick around here." Slowly regaining his breath, the blue haired boy looked to their two allies, writhing in anguish on the side. "...Yeah, you're right." The red-haired leader, the Aquarian spy that he had met a few days back, was looking towards her allies, assessing the situation calmly as the battle had seemed to have arrived to it's conclusion. "But shouldn't we take care of this little problem first?" His shoulder lifting lightly as the muscleman of the group raised a hand towards the man still crawling on the floor to recuperate as quickly as he could from the tormenting wounds he had recently received. "Yeah, well, it's just like he said." Looking towards the fallen captain as the boy spoke, the words came to resonate constantly within his being, pounding away at his mind. "Easy wins have never been my style"

The pain faded away, suddenly the world before him began to slip away as the current situation at hand began to finally sink into him. "Hehe, yeah, I gotta agree with you there. I've no interest in trouncin' weaklings either!" The blonde brute laid another truth that began to sink into him. He had lost. The world around him began to fade away, as he began to detach himself from everything. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. He, who had sacrificed so much in his life to grow strong, was turned into nothing more then another weakling in matters of minutes by mere strangers. The image of these people moving away was only but scarcely registered within his thoughts. Raising his claw up high, the man struck it upon the ground as a torrent of emotions began to fill him to the depths of his soul.

Before he would feel his consciousness slipping away from his grasp, before his body would come crashing down to meet the dirt below, a lone scream began to fill the air. One filled with despair and the harsh brutality of defeat. The mighty Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked, had fallen.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: To the Hunt...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**Chapter Four: To the Accusation...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I get the feeling I still have a lot to learn. Mostly in punctuation as I actually never use the ';' for I have no idea exactly when I should be placing them down... But I am going to try to make usage of it. (I bothered checking up on when it should be placed. It seems it should be done between two sentences that complements one another, with the second sentence relying on the first. Something along those lines.) You might notice that at a certain moment, I started using it a bit more openly. Sorry to be experimenting like this.

Other then that, this entire story took place in the time of between 3 to 5 days. Obviously, like many of the other chapters I've made, this could've easily been split into different chapters all on their own. But I feel that wouldn't really do, as all of this is one period to me... Eh, I know, I'm not being clear. But still, just endure the size of the chapters with me for a moment.

Looking at how the story picks up in size with each new chapter. I fear for the amount of words it'll have at the end. In any case, I hope you guys keep reading. Oh and, by the way, notice how this chapter was updated just a tad bit faster then chapter 2? And Erinia, by the way, is goddess of war and thunder in Star Ocean. One of the three goddesses married to Apris. I could've chosen between her and Dirna in matters of hunting, but I preferred using her since I've got different plans for Dirna. And yes by the way, you do meet a certain Dirna in the game itself. She's the announcer for the tournament, along with Solon.

Oh and, for the curious. Tynave received a blow to her liver, strong enough to give anyone the need to puke for a good ten minutes. The problem is that she did get her flesh punctured and slightly ripped, though but the wound isn't fatal and is mostly superficial, what really hit her hard was the flat of the claw. So no worries everyone, with a bit of rest and a bit of runology/symbology, Tynave will be back to her old self again.


	5. Chapter 4: To the Accusation

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 4. Made in a rush but with everything already in mind. With or without innovation or inspiration flowing through me, it matters not for the image is already inside of me.

This is going to be a short chapter, but let's hope it be an interesting one... By the way, why the rush? Well, it's Anime North time tomorrow. Tomorrow's Friday the 26th of May 2006. The 10th Anime North, though I've wanted to dress up as Albel, I didn't have the time to make his costume, sadly enough. Also wanted to dress up as Heat from DDS2, berserk form.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: To the Accusation...**

_Aire fell down from the sky to the land and made the land his._

"GAAH!" Blood sputtered from the man's chest, as the heavy leather tip of the whip came brushing up violently against his chest. A light gash forming upon his battered and beaten body, a final cry came about before the black and golden haired man's head fell limp.

"Damn, another one fainting on me so quickly. And juuuuust when it was getting fun! I never would have dreamed that I would be able to lay my whip on the inviiincible Albel the Wicked! Not so wicked now though aren't you? Hahahaha! I'll leave you hanging here now, little kitty. You better be awake when I get back!" Laughter rolled from the inquisitor's lips as he began to move away. Stopping dead in his track only to pause himself so to spit unto the fallen warrior's body before departing, his cruel laughter echoing through the dungeon.

---------------

"Lord Vox! I demand to know where you are taking Albel. He is in grave need of medical attention!" The words of the kind count came upon deaf ears. The limp body of the wicked captain was dragged out of a cage, that which rested unto a carriage, and fell down upon the grasp of the Dragon Brigade's soldiers. His eyes looked onward, barely conscious of what was happening around him. The man put no resistance, he had no energy within him to do so. More importantly, his fighting spirit had been crushed, and what was left of the man now was frighteningly similar to the condition he was in years ago.

"Hmph! A broken doll like him deserves nothing more!" With these words, lord Vox turned about, commanding his men to put the young Albel upon the gentle care of his inquisitor. "Lord Vox! What do you believe you're doing? This is treason against the king and the kingdom itself! This is one of the captains of the kingdom's brigades, how dare you!"

"Stop!" Echoing through the front of the grand halls that led unto the interior of the castle, a regal voice of strength and authority, belonging to none other then the lord of Airyglyph himself, rushed to catch the attention of all those present. "Lord Vox... Explain yourself. Why is one of my captains being treated like this?"

"Your majesty... It is my belief that lord Albel has plotted against our downfall." Rapidly, the man fell to his knees. His right arm raising high, before falling down upon his knee as he bowed deeply before his liege. "Vox! How dare you-" The compassionate count, one whom was usually ever so calm and graceful seemed as if burning with anger.

A lone hand raised forth, so to bring about silence in a most efficient manner. The king looked onward, to the two whom suddenly turned silent, one with a light smile of victory and another with a returning sense of composure. "Now that we've calmed down... Vox, explain what brought about this belief of lord Albel defecting from our forces..."

"Then allow me to explain..." A debate began to judge the actions of the man. The many actions he had caused throughout his servitude. His violent demeanor, his rebellious nature, his inability to obey quite as efficiently as even the lowest ranked knights, his nature, his thoughts, his being. The story of the events, which had unfolded within his facilities, was brought up, as was another important token placed upon play. The fact that the proud captain of the Black Brigade had allowed the enemy to escape with ores, dug from their own grave, from their own lands. Material which was to be used for a weapon against their own selves.

The thrilling speech made to personify Albel as nothing but a vile being amongst his own kind, the king could not deny the order to detain one of his own captains. Though the morale would fall, the belief of his knights and of his people would plunge if ever they knew that the king of their kingdom would dare hold a man under his command whom held a great possibility of having betrayed him.

"Do not worry my lord. We will find the truth and make this traitor pay for his actions against the great kingdom of Airyglyph." The king did not react to his words, for he had noticed what was happening before him. One of the man whom had always been by his side, one whom he considered family and whom had aided him to escape the trap of becoming nothing more then a puppet for the nobles which he had disbanded... That man whom was so close to him was now attempting to do what the nobles could never do.

What was truly frightening, was that he had succeeded.

---------------

The man would not rest easy. Whether awake or asleep, it would always haunt him. Standing in the darkness, a gentle light came to pierce through the darkness. As if a road, leading him away from all the pain and the horror that surrounded him, appeared before his eyes. A lone woman stood at the end of the light. She was the source of light.

A lone woman, with her long blond hair and her gentle smile, turned about to face the young child. Though as he would run to her, he would not find the peace and serenity which he had sought. The path before him began to cover themselves in flames. Soon, they had enshrouded the presence of the blonde woman away from his sight, nothing but flames rushing forth towards his being remained behind.

Screaming in terror, frozen on the spot with the fire in his sight, a small shadow came to cover him as his eyes grew with disbelief. The figure of his father, standing before him, in the path between the flames and the boy himself. Screaming for the man, he found himself bound to the darkness surrounding him. With a smile to the lips of the figure in the light, the flames reached out to the man, like a thousand claws. Nothing remained, but the burning corpse before the young boy and the never-ending screams of the child.

"father... FATHER! GAH!" Violently, the body of the captain of the Black Brigade would strain itself. The heel of his feet planted firmly unto the floor beneath him, his muscles bulging and his chains stretching. But soon, his wounds came flashing a brutal reality to the man. The sight around him reminded him of the events that had unfolded. A man, undefeated in singular combat, a man whom opposed and rose victorious from every ambush that he had encountered, had fallen against a handful of strangers, each of them unheard.

Not only so, but his own kingdom had turned his back upon him. He could remember it only slightly, as if he was seeing these scenes through the eyes of another. A public speech, given by that war mongerer, a powerless king before the opinion of the peasants he governed and a humiliation sent down upon him. His name as a wicked demon grew further and all came to not only fear him but despise him. Truly, he boy was stripped of his entire honor. But this was not the pain that he felt within his heart, and that he knew...

"Father..." Crimson eyes shone lightly, wet with his own blood which came trailing from the man's temples. "Heh... These damned bastards... Just wait until I get out of here... I'll make you all pay..." A light smirk came to his lips. Will came back to him for a moment but soon, all was broken as his thoughts came to the events once again. With his head hanging low, the young man came to realize the meaning of his defeat. Not only did this come as a proof that the man was still weak. He came to realize, his defeat and all that happened to him came to dishonor the name of Nox, the name that his father had brandied so gloriously. "...Bah! What does it matter... After all, I am Albel the Wicked."

His words ran still with the same vicious quality as that of a serpent. Though he was defeated, he would not give up. Not until he himself would become a strong man... Not until he himself would become a great man. A man like his father. His father, the man whom wielded the legendary Crimson Scourge, the greatest leader that the Dragon Brigade had ever met, the man whom his mother loved. A man who sacrificed himself for his son, without a moment of hesitation. But for what... At the moment, his son had become utterly useless. Broken and weak, even he was bright enough to realize it.

---

Sleepless nights, endless nights, came one by one. He would not be given a moment's rest as the inquisitor would regularly come to torture him until his body would surrender itself to the sandman's grasp. And each dream he would have would be haunted with the memories of his mother and of his father. Truly, this was the worst of time... But he would not dare to abandon now. Not until he would place that war mongerer in his rightful place. The man whom dared to belittle him then, who dared to go against him ever since then, the man whom humiliated him like so. That damned Vox that had sent him down in the depth of this dark dungeon to suffer like so.

With his eyes turning to the slim crack through the floor, that which formed his only window, thoughts began to run through him once more. Thinking, it was all that he could do, for the pain wrecked through every fiber of his being. Thinking was all that he could do, in this frozen body of his. And thoughts came one by one, until a faint sliver of a thought came before the man.

Lias, the blacksmith. His childhood friend whom supported him from the beginning. A foolish man whom believed in him truthfully, whom sided with him no matter the rumors that would come about. A stronger man then he appeared to be. Though he had not realized it, he came to show a form of respect towards him... Much unlike Shelby. Shelby was nothing more then a necessity, one whom was bred out of the same scum that populated his forces.

Within his forces though, was one young woman that was a broken piece to the puzzle. A part that wouldn't fit with the rest no matter how hard you would try. The little Mayu and her damned apples. They weren't bad, but the thought of eating an apple everyday kept irritating the man and yet... It was a habit of his now. Every time morning would read it's ugly head, he found himself craving for the damned red thing. "Tch... Next time I see her... Her and her damned apples..." Gritting his teeth firmly, the thoughts of these two came to him. No matter how much pain and anger he would feel, the man could not seem to prevent what came to be born upon him. A wicked smirk, and a heartfelt chuckle that only reawakened the pain upon his chest and his stomach.

Keeling over yet again, blood came surging through his lips. The disgusting feeling that crawled through him truly made him feel as if he was dying. The pain was nothing though, truly it wasn't. Not even his claw could feel it... Not with this numb body of his. But one person did succeed in harming him, down to the core... And alone. That blonde woman, that mysterious blonde woman who strained him so. That woman who escaped his grasp on his own turf. A truly impressive one she was. The thought of meeting that blonde fighter made his smile grow wider.

"Heh... And after I'm done with Vox... I'll find you my pretty little kitten..." A warm feeling came through him. It was not joy, certainly not love... It soon came to him though... These thoughts, each of them seemed as if they were all important somehow.

Before he could further seek through such things though, thoughts came to focus upon another blonde haired being... A blonde haired man, an idiotic brute whom he had ridiculed before... His presence infuriated him, his stupidity was most likely one that he would guess as being contagious the first time he had seen him... He felt ashamed to admit it, but the man could fight... "Tch... Beaten by a group of unknown thugs... Except... That red-haired woman..." The Crimson Blade, the right-hand maiden of the queen.

That little feisty being fought hard against him and his troupe. If only more enemies were as skilled as she was, perhaps his own powers would have improved further then what little amount he came to realize that he possessed. Each words, each images that came through his mind seemed to boil his blood. He needed to see them, to talk to them again... To taunt them, to fight them. He would not dare die until he would get his revenge... Especially upon that boy. That blue haired boy whom infuriated him.

He could not explain it. The mere sight of the boy caused his every being to spark with anger and hatred. What was it about him that was so special, it was one thing that he could not grasp... But he did figure one thing out. That warm feeling that had been growing in the depth of his belly, the man finally found it's true nature.

"I get it now... Heh... hahaha... So... This little fuzzy feeling is what they call hope huh? A dream, a reason to live. I get it now... Guess I've become weak enough to rely on such feelings... Bah. Who cares. If this is what'll permit me to live, then I'll gladly take hold of it... I'll survive this... I'll get out of this and I swear, I'll become stronger..." Laughter came rolling through the man. With the spreading feeling through him, the man began to forget the pain and began to feel his body again.

"I will become strong... I will become great... And I will crush anything that stands in my way! VOX, I SWEAR YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" With these words, his muscles tensed once again. That night, the man fought against the chains that restrained him with all his might. That night, the man screamed and cried until the dead of night. That night, the man pushed forth, to escape the darkness of the dungeon and go down the new path that had opened itself before him... But all for naught. He fought on with all his strength, with all his might, and found himself unconscious yet again, but still he would not give up, still he would fight.

---

The days had passed. The endless nights fighting against the binds that held him down raged onward. Though they starved his body, his anger, his hatred was fed day and night. Though it consumed him, another feeling remained with him. In unison, these two lead him forth and enabled him to survive where any would have died. Though, at times he would plunge into despair, the man refused to give up without a fight. Time had lost all meaning, all had lost their meaning to the man hidden underneath the ground, within this chamber of pain and despair. A war raged on, and a war was struck silent, all without his knowledge.

The war had reached its highest peak and the war became dead. Though he knew nothing of it, the kingdom that had betrayed him and the kingdom that was his enemy were now preparing for a greater fight. The beatings had stopped, the little amount of time given to him was more then enough to recuperate his strength ever so slightly and reassemble whatever reserve of energy he had left. A truce came into accord between the two warring kingdoms, and an agreement was sealed under the words of the sovereigns of each kingdom.

Waking silently from his nightmares, the young man looked about. His senses blurred as light came before his eyes. A figure appeared before him, certainly it was that of the inquisitor. "Come on... you... dirty little... maggot... show me... what you've got..." A light smirk came to the red eyed man's lips. The still half-asleep young man spoke in slurs and whispers that none could understand. It was as if the boy was stripped of his sanity. "Albel, wake up. Come on now boy..." That voice that came ringing through his ears, the voice of an old pile of bones rapidly struck him awake.

It was the old count Woltar. The old man stood before him, with the smile of the devil and behind him stood a young blue haired man. "W...What?" Disbelief struck through the man whom rapidly regained his composure. Refusing to show weakness before the boy before him. "Calm down now boy... Listen, I've got an errand for you." Time brought about change, to the young blue haired boy's life, to the lives of those he met, to the lives of those upon this planet. And time would come to change this man's life forever.

This is where it began. He felt it, unconsciously within him. The red eyed man knew it, time would give before him a new path to take. A path to what he lusted for most in all of his life and he would accept it, no matter what. This path that opened before him, a path to greatness. Albel the Wicked had accepted this path... This alliance to the righteous blue haired boy, the blonde haired barbarian, Aquarian wench,the blue haired boy's loud little menodix pet and the deep blue haired woman.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: To the Accusation...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** There was also a third costume I wanted to have, and the only costume I'll be wearing at Anime North. I will be dressed up as Philemon, from the Persona series. More importantly, from Persona 2 and 2.5 as well as from the anime. The main point will be the mask, as the clothing will vary but remain in the gentleman area.

If you've been reading this, I hope to hear from you at Anime North. Oh and, by the way, how'd you like this chapter? A bit of feedback is always encouraging.

Oh and, the last part is basically Albel accepting to ally with the folks before him. How this discussion goes and what exactly are the terms for this alliance is to be revealed next time. If you really want to know, play the game till when you finally get Albel, or go read the gamescript on gamefaqs.

**Adding:** WARNING: this is turning into a rant... Ah yes, since I've been asked. The feelings that Albel are gaining which allows him to continue on can be interpreted as many things. Inspiration, love, motivation, revelation, clarity, spirituality, fighting spirit, camaraderie, rivalry, hatred, anger, a wish for revenge, whatever it may be.

The blonde woman in his dreams that showed him a path was indeed his mother. Whilst the other blonde woman (and I say this to reduce confusion that I've noticed in one review)he refers to which fuels his blood is indeed Mirage. Guess they've all helped in igniting a small spark inside of him based on something else then hatred. Unfortunately, what he knows best is hatred, sohe might mistake himself or he might not.

Seeing positive reviews, I feel less bad about it. I didn't have time to evaluate quite well what I wrote due to the fact that I was pressed for Anime North. Now though, I've cooled down, and I recall what I've written. I'm quite satisfied. I'm also sorry to be a bit greedy for the reviews, but readers give strength to an author. Too much though gives an author stress. Guess you could call it a fragile balance which is tested upon the writter's temperance and true intentions.

**Old Author's Notes that was cut off:** I feel I rushed this, and therefore I wonder if it'll fit correctly... Though for the moment I am pleased with the results, I have this nagging feeling that something in there will not fit my liking later in the future... At worst, I'll do a few corrections or even change a few paragraphs of this chapter. But chances are, this won't happen.

Kinda sad I couldn't end the chapter on a better note.


	6. Chapter 5: To the Alliance, Part One

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace.

**Author's Notes:** Heya, long time no update, right? Well, here's an update for ya! Anyhow, on with the rest of the Author's Notes, then on with the story.

When I think about it, I should've added another little disclaimer. "For Albel Fans by an Albel Fan" maybe... I'm not a huge fan of the guy, but he is my favorite male character evidently enough. Oh and, I'm also thinking of writing a Light version of this story. Leaner, shorter, less flowery language as Lucrecia would say. Basically trying to reduce the word count, be more to the point but still keep what needs to be a mystery, with less detailed acts of violence (fights and the likes). Basically a slightly censored version, written in a simpler style, to ship over to the Teen's area that will probably be better stomached by some of you as well.

The difference that there'll be between this one and the short one? This one contains more detail, more description and will have all the scenes still within. The shorter one will be better spread, more to the point so to reduce confusion, and will most likely hold some skips and moments taken out or whatnot.

I wonder if it's a good idea... But then... I took a look at the rules of FF, and it seems I can't do it.

In any case, on with the show. Oh, do you remember the colossus that was Chapter 1: To the Wicked? Well, this is Chapter 5: To the Alliance (If you don't understand, you'll get it pretty quickly). It's not the same deal, but it does hold similarities. It's somewhat got the same new setup that I instilled upon Chapter 1 for easier tracking, but there is one huge difference. It's atually split into three parts. So good luck and please don't hate me! I didn't mean to make a big chapter again, but... well, here it is, the first part of chapter 5. But remember that they are one individual chapter, three parts, to one long chapter. And no, not all three parts are posted in one shot, I was only capable of completing part one of chapter 5 for the moment, but I am working on the next one.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

_Before the battle would commence, Dirna had shared with her companion a night of peace._

-----

**Part One of Chapter Five, Commence.**

The old man remained standing before him, confident, yet cautious, as he always would be around the boy. The light, which pierced into the room from the torches outside, blinded the man lightly who remained hanging by his chains, eyeing the sight before him. The old count had brought back with him quite a surprise. His eyes still remained half shut, eyeing in a blur the forms and the colors before him, knowing far well who beheld him in such a pitiful state.

The blue haired boy from long ago was there, with his mouth gaping in shock at the sight before him. Such a sign could only amuse the man whose strengths were seeped slowly away from his every muscles. To his side was the blonde brute, the one with more brawn then brain who was eyeing him with pity and surprise. He was really fond of one of the two emotions he could read, but nonetheless it wouldn't last. The red haired woman was there but her eyes weren't upon him. Perhaps she was more sensitive then she let out to be.

As for the others, they meant little to nothing to him. He knew them not, and thus he cared not. Before any other thoughts could surface within his mind though, before his blood could boil, the old count intervened rapidly, speaking with a commanding tone, as if a father disciplining his child. "Come on now! This isn't the time to fall asleep." The black and blonde haired man's head bobbed back slightly, his eyes focusing upon the count. The faster he got rid of whatever message he was to receive, the faster he could rid himself of the count's presence.

"My boy, you have been given a mission to accompany these people to the Urssa Lava Caves. If you complete this task, you will be acquitted of all charges." The old man spoke clearly, without any intention of repeating himself as he stood tall, looming over the boy and awaiting his answer.

A tinge of rage and confusion as well as disbelief plunged unto the weakened man's mind and heart. "With those scum?" The man almost broke into screams. "Those... Aquarian scum? You're senile, old man! They're the enemy!"

"The situation has changed while you have been imprisoned. Airyglyph and Aquaria are currently observing a truce." Stating the truth quite clearly, left the young boy in disbelief.

"What? That warmonger actually agreed to a truce?" Was all that he could find to reply with.

"Vox is no more." Such words rang deep within him, which led to a mixture of disappointment and disbelief.

The young boy's stare turned straight towards the ones whom accompanied the old man. Giving no rest to the quick rhythm of their discussion. "Dead? Did they kill him?"

"While they did engage Vox in combat, the killing blow was dealt by another." A clean and crisp response, without a second to spare of thought, to answer the boy. As if the old man had rehearsed this discussion for hours on end.

That last detail that only the one whom had to live with this composed elder could notice, gave a slight irritation within his own being. As if he was as easy to read as an open book to the old man. But there were other pressing matters, as curiosity gnawed at his heel. "Who? Other than these Aquarians and myself, there's no one in this world who could defeat Vox."

"They are not of this world." Another rapid response, in their fast paced responses to one another's words, led to a silence that felt rather out of place.

"Haha! You really are going senile, old man. From another world, you say? Tell me another one." The silent moment of peace had been interrupted by the boy's laughter, but nonetheless, all shared the same serious allure as that of the wise old man.

"I can hardly blame you for reacting that way. I'm not sure I believe it myself. But believe this, boy. A new, incredibly powerful enemy has appeared before us. Of this, I have no doubt. That's why we have to work together with Aquaria." As always, the man with the voice of reason spoke and held true to his words. Yet again, there was this odd aura about him, which said that the man spoke of the truth.

"People from another world? Are you serious?" Doubt and curiosity were now mixing within the boy, yet he remained skeptical. After all, perhaps the old man was truly turning senile after all those long years.

"Why would I make something like that up?" The count continued his speech, in the same well-rehearsed manner as he had started. But an interesting interruption came about, as it appeared as if the young boy had something upon the tip of his tongue.

A short silence remained between the two, a rather uncomfortable silence as the blue haired youth looked upon the two, withholding within him a nervous laughter as he would wonder what the two were thinking about, as they stared at each other. One with a nervous twitch to his eyes, and another with a serene smile of an old wiseman. But to each other, one knew that it was wisest not to push on for further insults, whilst the other gave a gentle warning that the boy risked overstepping his limits.

"...In any case. Without this new weapon, we have no chance of standing against this new enemy. That's why you must go to the Urssa Lava Caves and tame the Marquis." A sort of detachment was apparent upon the old count, as even himself could not believe what he was asking of the young boy.

"The Marquis? You're joking! That monster? Even the one behind you who traded his brains for brawn should have enough common sense not to even imagine taking on that thing!" The boy's violent reaction was understandable, to all that knew who the marquis was. His head thrust forth, trying to point out the largest one of them all.

The blonde haired man, whose muscles held no comparison, immediately caught on. His body moving forth as his fists clenched with a burning rage to teach the chained boy some manners. "Why you!"

"Cliff, don't." The blue haired youth raised his arm, promptly before anyone else would.  
"Yeah... I know." The muscleman returned to his initial position, holding back his anger as he knew far well the situation. That arrogant bastard before him was a person they needed, and from the looks of it, he would probably not survive a beating from his fists at the moment.

"The way you brag of your skills, I would think the Marquis would be no match for you. Am I wrong, Albel the Wicked?" The old man's voice had changed of tones. Teasing the young boy as he knew far well the pride of the one he aided in raising these many years.

With a silent order, a small wave of a hand forward, one of the soldiers watching from the hallway quickly made his way in. The key turning within the locks of the boy's chains, the one they named Albel was finally liberated. Tilting forth as he felt the sudden lack of what had supported him during his many days of torture, the boy arose, rubbing his wrists to relieve himself of some discomfort as his eyes came upon the count.

"Rotten old man." These were the only words to escape his lips, spoken with a vicious tone underneath it.

"I bet your father would gladly have risen to the challenge." Words equally vicious came from the old man. Not within the tone it had borrowed, but rather within it's context.

None had reacted to the idea, none except for the red haired woman. At the mention, her eyes shifted away in thoughts, as the reaction the boy had was one she was unsure a man like him would possess. "That's enough!" The boy was unable to hold back a shout, advancing slowly forward towards the old man despite his wounds holding him back.

The man, marked with a bizarre tattoo to his neck, calmed down at the sight. All of his irritation and frustration fading away rather rapidly as he sighed lightly, looking at the black and blonde haired boy. The blue haired woman's own immediate reaction was similar to that of her blonde companion, taking a step back as she'd stare more intently upon the situation, as if something important had been revealed before her. As for the small Menodix boy...

"Hey you! Don't just start shouting like that for no reason!" His reaction wasn't that surprising to those who knew him. Which brought an exasperated sigh from the composed woman, the red-haired Aquarian, and the blonde haired muscleman.

The man ignored the small boy's voice, instead grabbing the old man by the collar as his eyes held a rather disturbing trace of rage. The situation had seemed to deteriorate rather rapidly, as the young blue haired boy almost jumped in to the aid of the old count. But the man's calm voice of reason halted his every movement. "These Aquarians are formidable, too, as I think you well know. If you work with them, you should be able to find a way."

The old count had caught the young boy's attention. No longer did he need to taunt him until he would finally . "You make it all sound so simple, old man." Both seemed to have moved onward from the earlier subject, as if neither wished to remain upon it any longer then necessary.

"If you fail, the rest of us are doomed along with you. There'll be no more Aquaria, and no more Airyglyph. This world will be wiped clean." The air had turned grave again. This discussion a rather hysterical roller coaster of shifting emotions.

"If indeed this isn't some random raving, caused by some form of dementia you might've caught while I was locked in here... Then I must go." The boy had become unexpectedly calm, removing his grip from the old count's collar as he slowly stepped forth towards the group.

"Indeed." Satisfied with his result, the old man allowed himself to release a light sigh of content from his lips, turning on his heel as to face the group he led to the dungeon they were currently within. "So, everything's settled. Try to get along." With his task over, the old count remained still, waiting for their reply before he would take his leave.

"Aah, what can you do?" The blonde haired one could only raise his shoulders, shrugging as an exasperated sigh came to him. It seemed as if another interesting one had joined their midst. One quite so interesting, as to strangely heighten the tension between the groups as all had their own reactions, which only led to a small amount of confusion within the blue haired woman.

"I feel like I'm missing something here, but I'll do my best." Without any wish to dwell upon the strange tension forming, her mind focused upon the task to be completed at hand.

"Me, too." An immediate response from the blue haired boy appeared soon after, expressing the same wishes of the young boy.

As they spoke their own thoughts, the one that was now freed from his shackles only moved forward, wasting no time for idle chatter as he knew far well the preparations that he would need. All that interrupted him was that red haired Aquarian. Catching the boy's sight, she herself opened her eyes as the tension in the room felt as if it had reached its peak.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Albel. But Her Majesty has given the order...so I must obey. Just don't hold us back." Her cold voice held the same professional quality that many trained soldiers seemed to possess.

"Bah." Though, none of this impressed the youth, as only one answer came from his lips.

With the wicked man leading the way away from the dungeon, all departed with the encouragement of Woltar, whom gave them all the promise that he wouldn't bite. All began to make their way out of the dungeon, and back towards the ground floor. All, save for the most composed of them all.

The blue haired woman, the one who held a strange unknown contraption to her side, looked back towards the room from which the man was freed. Stepping back within the room, a part of her felt compelled with curiosity as she made her way within, her every step echoing inside the silent dungeon. Her eyes wandered around the room, to the strangely shaped stains of blood on the floor, the stains on the wall in a motif of sprayed blood.

Her fingers delicately lingered upon a whip covered with the same dry substance, as well as to many other tools that were lying about. There was the fetid scent of urine, of feces and whatnot. Flies and other bugs buzzing around, as well as a lone rat turning up and scurrying away at the sight of the woman whom stepped back. Her eyes focused upon the shackles the man was upon, narrowing as she could only imagine the treatment the man would've had to endure. Slowly, she made her way away, knowing that the others would wait for her. Before closing the door behind her, she halted herself in her steps, looking back as a few words lingered from her lips. "How cruel..."

---

"Albel!" The voice of another youth echoed through the castle halls, as the captain of the black brigade could only take a single step upon the ground floor. A man wielding an uncommon hammer of a smith walked calmly towards the man, but held a joyful smile upon his visage. "It's been so long, we've had a lot of problems ourselves with your absence. We have a lot of catching up to do, so come now, follow me." Grasping the man by his hand, quite forcefully, he began to drag the recently freed man towards his room within the castle's walls.

"Hey! Hey you! Where do you think you're taking the guy?" The blonde muscleman came forth, blocking the man's path rather rapidly.  
"Ah... Excuse my lack of manners. My name is Lias, I'm a blacksmith." Somewhat shocked by the sudden appearance made before him, the man couldn't help but look with confusion to the one in his way.

"Name's Cliff Fittir... Now, where are you planning to drag the guy to, huh? We need to go somewhere pronto, so if it can wait." With a hand to his hip, the man loomed above the two, waiting for his response with an undeniable presence.

"It can't wait. I'm here to repair his claw. Also, a doctor is waiting within his room. If you haven't noticed, he has been quite heavily wounded." His calm response led only to a moment of embarrassment to the tall one, as the path was opened to the man.

"They will be occupied for the remainder of the day, all the way into the night. For that, I would suggest you stay here until tomorrow, so to take some time to rest. After all, the journey to the Barr mountains is a long and difficult one." The voice of reason emanated from behind the group, as the old count finally emerged from the dungeon.

With these words, all agreed and made their way away, each to wander to their own liking. Finally, the two were alone. Away from the prying eyes of all, the blacksmith rapidly shifted his posture, to give support to his friend whom accepted it reluctantly. "Don't worry, Mayu remained behind inside lord Woltar's house. I know you wouldn't want her, or anyone else really, to see you in this pitiful state." There was no response, but the man knew that this was good news coming from the one known as the wicked. "Ah yes, also, before I forget. She wanted me to give you these." Holding up a small bag, within was a box containing an apple pie, still somewhat warm, as well as a few apples for the road.

"Ugh..." A light twitch came upon the man. Though he was reluctant to admit, he was joyful for the food that was presented before him, but only one question came to mind. Why these damned apples again?

---

"Hahahahaha!" Joyful, bountiful laughter echoed from within a single room on the ground floor of the castle. Within a room, decorated with simplicity in mind, a lone desk, a lit lamp shinning in the darkness of the newborn night, as well as a chair and a bed was perhaps all that adorned the room. The blacksmith's laughter did not suit well within the stomach of the man, who at the moment could do nothing but dig into the apple pie with an elegant fork that did not suit his current eating style.

"Well now, not complaining anymore about the apples are you? You were quite reluctant earlier, what changed your mind?" A broad smile enwrapped the lips of the man, whose eyes were shifting to the metal hand in his care.  
"Shut up! Unless you imply that I'm foolish enough to wish starvation after what I've gone through...?" The captain closed his eyes shut, grasping the last crumbs of the remaining pie.

"Oh come now, can't you simply admit you've grown fond of these apples?" A light snarl, without any form of cover, was exposed for any to be seen, if not projected so to better show the captain's discontent. And so, laughter echoed yet again, followed by the many displeased cursing from the one who had finished the apple pie and was now moving on to a simple apple.

Placing his tools down, the hand laid there, upon the table as it was polished, shined and removed of any dent it had incurred during his rather uncomfortable stay within the castle's dungeon. His eyes were upon the hand, but slowly seemed to look beyond that, as if upon things written in the dark that none other then he could see.

"You know my friend, I keep being quite surprised to the idea that I am capable of saying such words." The blacksmith took his glasses within his own hands, setting them besides the metallic claw as he eyed the two objects with a smile.

"And what words would that be." Spoke the man in between each bite of the apple in his hand.

"'My friend.' These words exactly." The light smile turned to the man whose apple was now placed unto his empty plate. "Albel the Wicked, friend to Lias the Prodigy. It caused quite an uproar."

"Not that it's any of their business of course." Again, the same cold voice which resounded from his lips.

"Protective of your friends, aren't you?"  
"Protective? Hah, I'm simply making sure no one will try to get me through some underhanded tactic, that's all." The black and golden haired man waved a hand before him, as if to toss aside his friend's remark.

"Saving your own end then? It doesn't seem like so to me. But... You are correct. In terms of war, militarily or even socially, considering the kind of person you are... I am most likely a representation of your weakness."  
"That's absurd. Have you gotten dense while I was gone. If you can remember, you are one of the better fighters there is in these boorish lands."

"True enough, but it does not save me from being what some could consider a weak point."  
"Your strength and academics would earn you a fine rank. If you're a weakness, then I don't have much to fear do I?" With these words said, the man placed a tone of finality, as if the matter needed not be stretched further as his fingers reached out for another apple. His stomach not nearly quite full yet.

"No... I suppose not." A light chuckle came to the man's lips. "So, enjoying your apples I take it?" These words came from his lips once again, teasing the captain whom now placed no energy into reacting to his words, giving a cold defense as he would simply brush aside the words and ignore them completely.

Placing back upon the Wicked's arm, the metallic hand came, sliding down and settling itself upon the man's stub. Ticking of a miniature discus, like the smallest gears of a clock, could be heard for the last centimeter before the rim had reached the base at the man's stub, while bars were slid through the length of the metallic claw. It's steel plating set aside, bits and parts of metal of a more uncommon source tempered within the plates themselves. A preparation for the upcoming trip, as the blacksmith would surely not be able to join him.

"What's with all this talk about weakness... Not so confident about yourself, are you?" Curiosity had gnawed quite too hardly upon this one, as eventually this question came from his lips in a rather natural fashion.

"Nothing of the sort... It's simply because I was worried how you would feel about our friendship. What with your everlasting quest for strength, I'd imagine that you would be a man to hate weakness."

"These weak maggots and these spineless worms keep crawling around, leeching off of the strong. It makes me want to put them out of their misery. Does that count?"

"That is not exactly what I had in mind, when I had spoken about weakness." A faint sigh came between smiling lips. "Now, before you interrupt me with whatever witty remark you may have, allow me to finish all that I have to say."

"Tch... Fine." With a rather irritated look upon him, the man turned to personally adjust the metal plates back upon his claw.

"The type of weakness I was speaking about were liabilities. That which the nobles of old preyed upon like vultures, that opening in an otherwise impierceable guard held by a veteran soldier or a way to harm the emotional well-being of a person." The man's hand returned to his glasses, grasping them lightly between his fingers.

"Are you trying to hint at something here." There was an apparent sign of discontent hidden within the usual vicious voice of the man. But the smith would only smile upon it.

"Not at all. Simply that I've been thinking, and perhaps I should tell you how I see one could achieve the strength you so desire, my friend." There were only small moments of silence, shortening upon each time as the uncertainty of being interrupted faded away.

"As a proud warrior, none would wish to have any weaknesses, but in doing so, we either lay ourselves too thin or loose to much of ourselves. At first, when I had seen you, it was as if you were heading towards that latter path. But as fate would know, we met and we formed a bond of friendship between the two of us those long years past."

Waiting patiently, it seemed as if the wicked one named Albel was indeed patiently waiting, much to his pleasant surprise. Placing back upon his nose the pair of glasses he handled in between his fingers, the man returned to his speech.

"My weakness... You already know what my weakness is. It's somewhat crippling isn't it. But I remember what you've told me these many years past my friend. And, I've taken a great deal of time to reflect upon it... I've grown strong since then, because I have accepted my weakness, and from my weakness it has guided me towards greater strengths, far compensating the weaknesses I have." Catching his breath, his eyes came upon the cores of the apples left upon the plate, as the Captain of the Black Brigade finished setting the plates of metal back upon his claw.

"Without such weaknesses, we might not try so hard as we do to reach new levels, to gain more strength, more wisdom. And perhaps that is why you should learn what you've aided me in acknowledging. That to gain strength, one must also accept it's compromise... But sometimes, one accepts the compromise before gaining that strength." The man's speech came to a halt, his final word settled down as he looked to his friend, waiting to see the results.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, but before long, the captain looked up from his previous posture, in between contemplation and irritation. "Acknowledging my weakness..." That same vicious voice, whispering out of his lips, held a strange contradicting tone. This uncommon scene before him could only make the smith smile further. Seeing this, the captain looked to him with a wide grin to his lips. "Heh, what a waste of time. All I need to do is to become stronger... Of course, I don't plan on going tomorrow with a tired body, if you can understand what I'm saying."

"Of course. Good night then, friend." With these words, the blacksmith departed.

---------------

They had nowhere to hide, really, and nowhere to run to. The place was but a simple, straight corridor that ran along the side of the castle walls. With that, they turned about, to act as if they were simply walking by, but by that time, the door had already opened, and the smith greeted them with a smile.

"Good sires, eavesdropping is rarely one of the better qualities one can find in a person."

"What? Us? Nah, nothing of the sort. We just happened to pass by! Ain't that right?" With that, his elbow struck the younger boy's waist.

The two of them had lost all of their current intentions, as the blue haired youth, the one named Fayt, had been dragged down by the muscle man that they named Cliff. With his cracking knuckles and a serious look, the larger man's first intentions were to give a warning to the now liberated captive. Somewhere along the lines of if he dared do anything remotely close as to backstabbing them, he would make sure the man would pay. Or to approach the poetic words used by our favorite male Klausian. "I'll rip his head off if he tries to do anything stupid."

Well, none of this mattered now, though they didn't catch all of the conversation, they had heard enough to change their mind. That violent bastard, as eloquently expressed by Cliff, had a nice guy as a friend, and to him, it was a sign that perhaps the guy wasn't entirely hopeless. The night would've ended on that note for the Klausian, if not for the offer of alcohol, which roused him to embark upon a visit of the nearest bar. Obviously with the smith, dragging along the young blue haired boy with the remark that he should lighten up and enjoy life a bit more.

---------------

From atop the tower, a lone blue beauty, as if a maiden made of ice, remained standing. A light pure white mist emerging from her lips at every breath she took, as her hand was aimed towards the mountains of Barr, a device alien to this planet in her grasp. An array of light, revealing schematics and various different data, appeared from thin air before her, scrolling through in rapid succession as the young woman scoured through it all with an experienced mind upon the field.

"Well now, a young lady like yourself should not remain up so late."

"Please, do not mistaken me for a frail woman. As for you, an elderly should take better care of his health."  
With this, a light and amused reply emerged from the blue haired beauty's lips, to reach the ears of an elder. The old count had wandered the castle walls and halls, as he would have guessed, the visitors were nowhere near their assigned rooms. His eyes came upon the girl's instrument, which she proceeded to store aside, having gathered enough information.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" The old man spoke gently, as if a grandfather to his kin.  
"That it is." A calm and composed agreement emerged from her, and the two fell upon a light conversation, before each departed their own way. Both with light hearts at the shared opinion on a specific matter.

"Do not believe us to be a barbarian country, young child. What you've witnessed within the dungeon... I can assure you, as long as I live, it shall never happen again." The tiresome eyes of an old man whom had seen far too much was caught upon the side of her sight, just as she was readying herself to depart. Though no words were said, the woman expressed her sympathy to the man, and both departed upon different paths. One to stay atop the tower, looking onwards to the sky, and one to leave through the spiraling flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry old friend. I was unable to prevent the dishonor and shame that befell upon your family name..." And with these words, the man remained still, still gazing up to the stars above.

---

The red haired woman wandered off upon the streets, with the little Menodix boy pursuing her and gallantly proposing offers one after another, each of them answered by an awkward silence or an awkward gaze. She herself had no interest in such a conversation at the current time, but more importantly she also rather wished not to draw attention to herself. Indeed, this Aquarian maiden was well aware that the Menodix boy would draw a lot of attention upon them, but she couldn't control his actions, and threatening a young boy went against her moralities.

"My, did you hear? They've liberated him!"  
Gossiping ladies standing outside the food market, with baskets in hand as a slow blanket of snow began to form. This did not grasp her attention in the least, as she was walking by, still ignoring the ever-so poetic propositions given by the boy about his greatness and of having a great lady to his side.  
"They've unleashed Albel the Wicked?" These words stopped the maiden flat on her track. "What is going through the king's head nowadays, I swear... Ah, if only lord Vox was still alive, we'd be safe from threats like him!" With these words, a rather unappealing women began speaking, surely kept warm by the layer of fat underneath her skin.  
"True enough. First, a treaty with that wretched country, now they let loose a traitor and a terror out to the streets again! And here I thought my child could go play in the streets safely once more. Ah, such a sad age we live in." Spoke another, one thinner and more feminine, but with the tongue of a snake.  
"Remember that story long ago? He raped all the female workers in one night, and as his soldiers tried to stop him, he castrated them all as an example. With such a vile being out in the open, I'm never going to sleep sound, what if my daughter gets caught by him!" There was a dramatic show of worry upon the woman, but it was apparent she herself took no real notice or care to her own story.

"Oh, you know what I've heard of that wicked being? It seems some people say he eats the body of his own fallen warriors in battle to strengthen himself! How scary, imagine if these story were true, what would he do now? Surely he must be a starving beast by now, what if he goes on a rampage?"

The two middle-aged women spoke to one another on and on, gossiping with continuously alternating subjects. Without more interest, the red haired woman began to walk again. The Menodix whom struck his face against her, whom had previously fallen backwards due to the impact, was now recovering and rushing to catch up with one of the more appealing beauties in the group, or so he would say whenever she was around.

But peace would not arrive so soon. Underneath the veil of her scarf and of her cloak, people had still recognized her. Drunk guards pointing to her, professing infanities whilst mothers would be shocked, though a treaty was signed, to some of the more fanatic believers of their charismatic war leader, they still treated her as the enemy. Even a seemingly innocent child joined in the frey of finger pointing, blame giving and object tossing. Snowballs from the younger ones, and inoffensive yet still harmful objects thrown to her.

"HEY YOU BUNCH OF BULLIES, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" The small boy replied with a scream, jumping before the red haired women whom did nothing more to protect herself then to raise an arm in defense whilst looking away to avoid any foreign object to strike her eyes. With his axe taken out, the crowd pulled back, some running away scared for their life. The one named Nel took notice of it, and her hand came before the eyes of the helmeted boy, the axe wielding Menodix of the name of Roger.  
"That's enough, they're only civilians. Just ignore them, it'll do no good if we threaten them." These words spoken in a low voice was still heard by the mob about, and all could only look as the two moved away, the boy reluctant to it.

Some felt ashamed, others guilty at what they had done on a raging instinct. But others held true to their beliefs and readied themselves. The woman's back at them, they felt a chance to strike down what they saw as their true enemy. And they made a run for it, planks of wood brandished high, rocks lifted above their heads, any object at hand's reach that would pose a threat was carried and readied for use.

But just as they were to strike, they were met with the same imposing item that made all of them lay cold in their track. Each dropping their weapon of choice one by one, harmlessly to the side and to the blanket of snow underneath. All intimidated by the same item before them, that surprised even the young Menodix boy and the maiden of Aquaria. A large hammer, wielded by a smith who held a gentle smile to welcome the visitors to the capital of Airyglyph, and a cold glare to its inhabitants.

"You... You're"  
"Lias, yes. I would enjoy having a discussion with you both, but I doubt this is the best of places to go to."

As his words came to an end, his two other escorts finally arrived, each walking calmly by as Cliff gave the same look as if he was containing himself, or perhaps one of his anger being quenched, the red haired woman was not too sure.

"Why not join us? We're on our way to a local bar. The people there are much more pleasant, and I know a good table." With these words, the woman had no reasons to refuse. And the gentleman that was Roger would, of course, disallow such a fine lady to be unescorted and led into a den filled with hungry wolves. These so-called 'hungry wolves' were, of course, any other male.

---

"Ah Man! Now this is the life!" A loud thud resounded as a mug was nearly dropped back upon the wooden table.  
"Ugh, Cliff, you're starting to reek of alcohol. Lay off the drinks." As if scowling, the blue haired boy desperately tried to stop the muscle man from ordering more.  
"Come on kid! Lighten up, alright? Trust me, I'll be fine, remember I'm a Klausian."  
"Yeah, well even Klausians have a limit."

The two were quarreling over such details again, all but the smith were tempered to such types of conversation. But nonetheless, the man named Lias smiled to the events before him. They remained there, with their drinks before them and only two people truly drank anything that was laid before them. The blonde one named Cliff and the small one named Roger. Though the latter one was of course denied of any alcohol, much to his dismay, and his claim that as a real man, he could hold his own.

"Why did you invite us here?" And finally, one broke through and confronted the glassed figure, who he, himself, had done nothing more then look at them with a light, kind smile.

"Oh, please forgive me if my actions appears suspicious, but I have no ill intentions, I assure you."

"Is that so?" As if an inquisition, the red haired woman eyed upon him a suspicious glare. But that was returned by nothing but the same kindness and patience upon the man's visage.

"That is true. All I have is a query and a favor to ask of."  
"Well? What is it?" Finally the blue haired boy joined in, the one named Fayt whom had given up on preventing the Klausian from downing every shot he was given.

"What do you think of my friend, Albel?" And as expected, nothing but silence ensued for a good amount of time, as each began to think with their own individual and diverse expressions to their visage.

"I really can't stand the guy." Finally the Klausian spoke up, clearly and loudly as he placed his drink away, a more serious air around him. "He thinks he's all that and even after we gave him a good beating, he still acts like we're nothing but a large steaming turd."

"I haven't seen much of him. Before a few days ago, all I have heard were rumors and stories of a demon in the battlefield... I can understand that, but I'm not so sure about the other rumors. But you never know..." The red haired maiden of Aquaria was next to speak.

"Argh, the guy gives me the shivers! He's just too creepy, couldn't we have just left him down there? Even his own people don't trust him, so why should we?" The little Menodix boy was next to flare up his own temper.

All spoke, all except for one man whom stayed besides the Klausian. Soon enough, everyone's attention came down towards Fayt, one by one as he was still contemplating hard, thinking upon his answer.  
"Well? What of you, what are your opinion on my friend, Albel?" The smith pressed onward, leaning upon the table and resting his chin upon his fingers which formed like a temple before him.

Again, the same word that came out with a strange sweetness to it. 'My friend, Albel', which seemed to ring so strangely in his ears. He looked to the smith, and still couldn't figure how a person with such patience and composed manners like him would treat Albel as a friend.

"Well..." Finally the boy began to speak up. "I'm not too sure. I can't really say anything, since I don't know the guy much. And up till now, we've only seen him as our enemy because we were from opposite grounds. I know I'm not making myself clear but..." The smile grew wider upon the smith's visage as an answer, cutting the man short on his words with silence.

"Indeed... The rumors are ill founded, but his reputation is understandable. Now... if I may be so impolite as to go forth, this is my request to you all." With that, all looked to him, waiting to see what he would say. "Please, do take care of my friend while he's away. He may not be the most subtle, or the most agreeable of persons, but I believe that he is a faithful ally and a trustworthy companion." The man rose from his seat, and bowed deeply as to inquire of their agreement to his words. There were nothing but silence for another moment, and soon enough, the air lightened, and all returned to a small feast of drinks and foodstuff, as they continued on, discussing many subjects within that night.

---

Stepping away from the door leading to the tower, the blue haired beauty made her way about, eyeing the cold stone castle for a moment as she looked about. The rustic environment felt more down to earth, that it did, but it also held a cold sentiment. It was not from the weather, but from the sight she had seen earlier, which was more reminiscent to some of the colder nature of such a medieval age, which went against the romantic views one would usually pass down to a child.

The hall was silent for the most parts, all but for the flickering of the flames, the howling of the winterlike winds rushing through the halls, and the clanking of the soldier's metal armor upon the stone floor. Soon though, all those sounds began to fade into the background and became nearly imperceptible. Perhaps for the best, perhaps for the worse, but soon they became nearly routine, as the woman walked through the corridors, looking out of the castle walls and to the city. It was a winter paradise from where she stood, but she knew far well that appearances could belittled the truth.

Turning about, twisting around on her heel and departing slowly, she was halted by the sound of a blade slowly, loudly sliding out of its sheath. All was silent soon thereafter, save for the occasional echoing grunt, or the sound of a blade rushing through the air.

Curiosity got the best of her, as she slowly made her way through. To the corner of two meeting halls, was a large wooden door which led to the side of the castle. Slowly, the doors opened with a light creek, only to be outshone by the sound of the passing northern winds that fed the hall with a flurry of snow. Closing her eyes instinctively, she slowly opened them again, only to see before her a young man, eyes wincing in pain with his claw pressing against his stomach, as if wanting to grasp upon it, whilst a blade sliced through the air.

---

Though his blade flew before him, nearly in a flawless manner, that bothered him nonetheless. It wasn't quite there yet. The time he had spent within that infernal prison of his, chained up like an animal, his muscles had lost some of its strength, and his malnutrition when he was down there did no good. Still, he wasn't about to give up, simply because he saw himself weaker then he once was. If anything, it fired his spirit up, as he continued, relentlessly.

The time passed by, and the air grew only colder. His chest was harming him, pleading for rest, but he was unable to feel at ease within that comfortable bed. All that he could worry about now, was if his body had grown weak in the time that had passed, and indeed it had. Once again, his blade flew before him, in the same manner as each blow became stronger, faster, swifter. Soon, his blow was of an incredible fluidity, and the graceful strength spread across its blade seemed to fly from the metal and slide across the air, rippling through the snow. But as such a nearly perfect movement came out of his arm, nearly enough to please him, the pain in his chest seemed to return again.

"What are you doing? In your condition, you should be resting." Did it sound like someone who cared? No, more as if it were an order from one whom believed herself superior.

"You... What do you want, woman?" His eyes pierced through her, as if lashing out at her at interrupting his moment of peace, between him, the blade and the air. But she did not back down, unlike many others.

"I do have a name you know. It's Maria. Maria Traydor. As for you, your name's Albel Nox I believe, is that correct?" she sighed lightly, tossing her hair back with the same calm and superior aura around her, her hand waving forth as she awaited her answer.

"I never asked you for your name, woman." With these words, the man returned to the air before him, his blade sliding back once more as his gauntlet pressed firmly against his waist, the claw though extending out as if a fan, to avoid harming his own self. "Now leave me alone."

"I will do no such thing." The blade swung once again, clumsily this time about. The pain had already reached through his arm and even he had realized it, but his pride had kept him going. "Listen, I get the idea that you're a tough guy, but everyone has their limits."

Her words fell upon deaf ear. A slice came through the air, slipping midway through. A second came out and was more fluid, but it lacked strength. A third had too much strength, and lacked any grace. By the fourth one, the girl was walking forth, with a displeased air about her. "Listen to me! You're in no condition, so you better stop now before you harm yourself any further." Her hand grasped his shoulder firmly.

Her hand now remained high in the air, red and bruised as the man's claw came striking it away with its backside. His eyes contained a tinge of fury, but she could see something else within it, something she couldn't quite decipher, but she had not the time to guess. "Leave me alone, woman!"  
"I refuse to. You've been gravely wounded and you need your rest. Don't make me force you." Finally she resorted to threats and ultimatums, her eyes containing a form of cold fury that the man was not too akin to seeing, but would not back down to.  
"You threaten me? Hah, don't make me laugh. What could a pretty little woman like you do to me?" His words were true as he eyed her with his usual air of superiority.

"I can do quite a lot of things. Things which you would've probably never even imagined." She spoke, almost with pride as she eyed him defiantly to his own glare.

"Words are nothing but words. How about you show me instead, or are you simply trying to bluff your way out of this."  
There was something about his voice, the way he spoke, or perhaps how it sounded, that seemed to provoke the blue haired one under the name of Maria. Deep inside, she had no wish to do so, but she couldn't think straight at the moment, as if the man had provoked her beyond normal reason which was quite surprising actually. Perhaps it was just the weather, perhaps it was because of the many deaths, followed by the cruelties she saw inflicted upon this man that made her believe that scaring him would be acceptable, if he would only get his rest. Or perhaps it was just that this man in specific himself.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She proved her strength with a dazzling array of light and explosion. First with a snowball, smaller then the tip of her finger, thrown to the nearby dummy, which ended up breaking to pieces and falling down upon the floor. The little snowball lodged unto a broken wooden stick, as if it were a solid spherical piece of metal. The other was her weapon, now aimed at his face.  
"If you think what I did with a little bit of snow was scary, you don't want to see what I can do with this." She gave her most menacing glare, ready to force him to rest if she had to. But his reaction was not one she had expected. A grin, a laughter, and his blade pushing her own pistol aside.  
"What adorable little tricks you've got. And threatening me? With a tool like this one? Don't make me laugh..." The man began to walk away slowly, looking back towards her with the same strange grin to his face.  
"Don't rely on your toys too much, woman. You might end up with a bad surprise in a real fight..." A mischievous, if not maniacal, grin appeared upon the man's visage before he left, closing the door behind and leaving the woman out in the winter air, where he once stood. "As for what I should call you. Considering your temper though, maybe the surname mistress might fit that cold outlook of yours better."

The door shut itself, not all that loudly, but still enough for it to echo through her ears. All she could do was look to the dummy, and then to her weapon. Part of her began to wonder, why did she lose her temper, and another one began to wonder another stranger question, why wasn't he afraid of what she had just shown her. Was he a fool? Did he truly believe himself so powerful? Perhaps if he knew why she had these powers, his outlooks would change, but right now, part of that man seemed to intrigue her.  
"He's either a fool or, maybe... There's a lot more to him then meets the eye." Her words were carried with the torrents of air which sped about around her, but none would hear them.

---

Morning had risen across the horizon, a gleaming streak of gold throughout the white lands and mountains that formed the kingdom of Airyglyph. Within it's capital, and within the castle walls, the party, formed under the alliance between the two kingdoms, Airyglyph and Aquaria, once of Aquor, were preparing themselves for the journey ahead. The leftovers of their own rations, combined with the rations and resources that Woltar had given to them before he departed himself, quite earlier in the morning, was good enough to last them a few days of travel.

The old count had vanished away, as mentioned just moments before. Having awakened early and giving what he could to the group before he himself rushed to Kirlsa, business and paperwork awaiting him, as well as the task of calming down the people of his beloved city. The thought though could only make the young man named Albel sneer lightly at the thought of the old fart, once a renowned warrior, now occupying himself with a desk job. Part of him was thinking about it, and maybe even prayed to some unknown god that such a fate would never await him.

"I assume all is ready for your travels then?" A regal voice resounded clearly, a crisp clean tone which belonged only to the man of the castle himself.

"We'll be a bit strapped but we should be alright!" The blonde man spoke aloud, a hand waving at their sparse rations only to be hushed by the one named Fayt.

"We wouldn't wish to impose ourselves upon you and your subject your highness. This is mainly our fault and so we couldn't possibly ask you for more then you can already provide." A deep bow in both apology and reconnaissance came from the one whom had met the swordsman late that past night.

"I understand, and I thank you for your understanding as well." The king held himself with composure, not pressing any matters as he sensed a form of kinship towards the blue haired woman herself. It appeared as if both knew the weight of duty and responsibility.

With their adieus formed, the group turned about, opening the gates to the castle and taking their first step upon this new journey.

But their path had been cut short. Before them amassed across the streets, throughout the capital of Airyglyph, and surrounding the entrance, were the knights, their spears brandished high, their armors reflecting the light of the sun afar, and their dragons perched atop houses, stone structures and the castle itself.

With great reflex, all stepped back with suspicion in their eyes, the blonde man turned immediately as well towards the warrior that they had just adopted within their merry little band. But he had done so, only to drop his suspicions as the man himself eyed all the soldiers with a menacing glare of confusion and anger, a hand to his blade.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king's voice spoke aloud, resounding throughout the castle's lobby, and pressing out, rivaling the winds of winter themselves, to the amassed miniature army that laid before them.

Only silence answered them, but before anyone could move, or act, a single, lone soldier walked forth, his armor polished and his voice clear. "We are here, for we all feel the same way my lord!" Silence grew, as all awaited and listened. Be this an assault, or a mere conversation of massive size, none knew quite at the time.

"We, members of the proud Dragon Brigade, feel that lord Vox has stained our proud name and honor with his previous actions. Though all of us feared what would happen to the honor of the country if ever we were to revolt against our own captain, we have all remained quiet. But now, all of us are drenched with dishonor, guilt and shame to our own actions." The man's voice was clear and clean, as if a soldier giving his report to his lord.

"And what does this have to do with us?" The blonde man exclaimed himself.

"For once, I agree with that mass of muscles..." A rude comment from one whom was chained up until yesterday. "Now, get out of our way, or am I going to have to carve myself a path?" With these words, the man's blade began to draw out slowly, showing the edge which had taken away so many lives in the past.  
Yet, none had moved from their position, if anything, they remained standing, with greater pride and adamantly, resisting any form of fear that might have afflicted them.

"We refuse to move from where we stand!" And with these words, the man drew his blade, his teeth clenching as anyone could clearly see the man was displeased. The man whose muscles often appeared better then his brains began cracking his fingers one by one, in an attempt at intimidation. He himself felt they had no time to waste.

But before anything could happen, once more an unexpected action stopped them cold before they could even commence. One by one, the soldiers began to kneel, as if a wave as the one whom spoke for them all kneeled himself, lowering his head down as their weapons and their steeds were all that remained proud and high.  
"We refuse to move from here! But we refuse to be in your way lord Albel! We instead, wish to serve by your side!" These words struck dumb the Captain of the Black Brigade, as the grip upon his sword loosened ever so slightly, but his defense had not dropped, he knew those words could simply be a trap.  
"Many of us feel that the Nox family is the only true inheritor of the Dragon Brigade!" Another soldier exclaimed himself, not too far away from the one whom stood before them all, between the group and a portion of the Dragon Brigade which remained out in the streets.

The people themselves were watching, from the sidelines, from their houses, all of them curious and expectant. The ones further away believing that their brave knights were finally removing the terror that was the Wicked which were in their rank, but were appalled at the sight of the knights now kneeling, as if beaten and fallen.

"To this, we wish to allege ourselves to you lord Albel, and to have you proclaimed the new leader of the Dragon Brigade!" The main soldier spoke once more, and a cacophony of voices echoed together in harmony, as the first row of soldiers spoke, as if having practiced the line a thousand times. "We wish to pledge allegiance to the lineage of Nox, to uphold our country's virtues and honor, to serve as our kingdom's blade and shield, and to fall under the guidance of the man before us, Albel Nox!"

The sudden apparition, the unexpected events, all shook the man as he remained still, his eyes wider then usual as he stared before him dumbstruck and unable to answer to what was happening before him. The king though, would nearly smile. Nearly. And before they could rejoice, before Albel could dare to accept or refuse, the king spoke.  
"I will not allow this." The man spoke, clearly once more, as horror filled within the heart of all the soldiers. Appalled by the words of their king.

"It is in the tradition of the Dragon Brigade, for one to have proven himself worthy of being within the Dragon Brigade. All know for a fact, that though lord Albel is a valorous warrior, he is nonetheless unfit for the title. And I will not have this sacred tradition broken so easily." A man who's composure, and who's opinion was far stronger then the shouts of a thousand soldiers, laid them all to rest before they would even dare cause an uproar. None either wished to go against their own king's decision, for that would only lay further dishonor to the name of their brigade, and to the name of their families.

"Hey Pops! Give these guys a br-" The smaller of them all spoke, only to be interrupted by both Fayt and Nel, covering his lips as they turned to give proper respect to the decision imposed by the king. After all, they were nothing more then wanderers, escapees, refugees, ex-enemies and a man who had failed when given the chance to prove himself worthy of being one within the dragon brigade itself.

"However, it is true that we are facing a dire consequence. One unlike anything we have ever seen before... Because of that, I hereby grant lord Albel, for the remainder of this quest, access to any resources our country may provide, this includes the aid of all three of our brigades. If none disagrees with me, then my decision is final and will stand until the Marquis provides us with his aid." The man spoke once again, though his voice was cold, and though his voice held that same tone of superiority, all could feel a certain warmth in it.  
And again, as if the wave reversed, all the knights arose themselves. Though hidden underneath their helmets, all were beaming with joy. All, seemed touched by the king's words, or amused, or even relieved. All, save for one man, the most important one in this picture.

This one man's smile, was not one of joy, was not an amused one, but rather a wicked one. His eyes turned to the soldiers before him, and his blade came sliding towards a faint crack upon the neck area of the soldier which had taken the role to speak for the garrison behind him. And all, save for the soldiers themselves and the king, was shocked in their own manner.  
"What makes you so joyful. You should know, I have no usage for weaklings like you." His voice ran cold, but none reacted the way one would expect.

"If need be, then we shall take our own lives to atone to our actions. Our only wish and desire is to prove ourselves useful to the line of Nox, and to remove the stain inflicted upon our honor as well as our country." Again, the same adamant voice from the man, which began to reveal just how strong willed this person before him was.  
Laughter appeared, from a single man, which gave a smile to the king and made a few wary of him, most of which were his new allies. "Fine then. If you wish to atone for your acts, then try to be of some use to me... And remember, next time, don't get in my way... You might not be so lucky again." With that, the blade tapped lightly against the man's helmet, sliding away as it sheathed itself rapidly in the blink of an eye and with the finesse of a warrior, keen in the arts of war for unknown years.

These words, like divine salvation, came across the soldiers, and all celebrated the news which spread throughout each and every one of them. Joy spread in certain corners of the capital, nostalgia in others, some looked onward as if seeing their ancient lord, the father of Albel, and some looked fearful, if not hateful to the idea and to the festivities which laid before them.

And for a moment in his life, in a long while, a small, warm feeling sparked itself in the heart of the man. One that he could never truly grasp, something that he never would have guessed he would have. The one whom all had named the wicked, had permitted a joyful, boyish smile. For a moment in his life, all was right, and it felt as if the weight in his heart had faded away. For once, he felt as if he had peace of mind. But he knew it would not last, nor did he care for it, for he himself had not acknowledged it.

Amongst all of them, was another one whom moved away from the amassing crowd, and from the violent shouting of the one whom carried the name of Nox, displeased at the sudden rioting which impeded only in his path to get out of the capital. This one man whom moved away from it all was the king, passing by the maids whom rushed by to look at the commotion, and the soldiers, some pleased, some displeased, at the sight before them.

Soon, he made his way, to a tranquil area, where the shouting seemed but a faint voice far away, as his eyes came towards the horizon, the sun in the corner of his eyes.

"It would appear... Your son has begun to grow again. I'm sure, he will honor your name well."

**Part One of Chapter Five, Ended: To the Alliance, A moment of Peace...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

**Incomplete**

**Following:**

**Part Two**

**of**

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Actually, word of warning, chapters might get longer and longer... Ah, part of me is boiling up. I'm ready to do more interesting things afterwards, to write a more interesting story as well, with something that I'm sure nobody here has done. I wanna do it, I really really wanna, but I can't. First, finish this, next start something else. Can't spread myself too thin, it's bad for the health of a story.

Also, I never fully planned out the events that had happened, and "A moment of peace" in my mind was actually more of the calm preparation before going on a rough journey and meeting with the marquis. I never actually expected that maybe the title would've had a deeper meaning. But it ended up having one anyways. This is a moment you need to feel happy for Albel, but do you think this altered his personality? Nope, not by much.

Sure, he had a moment of peace of mind, but it was a moment he never fully realized, and thus, it won't affect his personality except on a more subconscious level, which means he'll only alter slowly, and in a tranquil pace, much like any other human being. On the bright side, he's starting to dig out of the hole of hatred, despair and regret he made himself, right?

Hope I don't make you guys wait too long for the next part of this Chapter. No, I'm not gonna acknowledge em as individual chapters, I don't wanna, if you do, sure, but I don't wanna.


	7. Chapter 5: To the Alliance, Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace.

**Author's Notes:** It's a bit disheartening, a bit discouraging, seeing how my fanfic is faring in terms of health. Considering the size of the first chapter though, along with many other variables that will remain unmentioned or that I've mentioned long ago, I'm not too surprised.

In any case, by where I am now, whatever it may be doesn't matter. I'll keep writing for the same reason I started to. To create a story, and hopefully a good one.

So let us continue, with this chapter, or for better choice of words, this arc that is entitled a chapter, split into three parts. Also, I'm gonna have to do some work with Cliff and Maria, to properly convey a few things... Ah, this'll only lengthen things, but I'm glad, it'll give more depth too. On the bright side, I have a lot of time and a lot of chapters for me to freely build up on character relations. And I want to build up the proper relations with all the other characters too. This may prove long, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it.

Have fun reading, and be happy I had enough common sense and whatnot to split what was first planned as a single, one-post chapter, into an arc of three parts to a chapter, posted individually.

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Hope you like flashbacks.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

_And as the dawn rose high, Dirna and her companion traveled forth to encounter their greatest battle._

-----

**Part Two of Chapter Five, Commence.**

"Man, that sure was a bumpy ride. For a moment there, I thought I wouldn't make it!" Cliff expressed himself quite loudly, breathing harshly as if he had survived through a heart attack. Drenched in sweat, mostly caused through panic, the man looked towards Albel and the others, all of whom were in much better condition then he was.  
"Hey! How come I'm the only one in this situation?" And again the blonde man expressed himself, with a small sign of irritation sprouting upon him, as the first person he grasped was the rider whom carried him through the sky.  
"I-I really don't know sir!" Cowering in fear was the knight whom had carried the man through a rough ride.  
"Heh, the dragon probably just didn't want to carry around a burden like you." Slithering out of the boy's lips were the same vicious tone he always held. A light smirk upon that wicked face of his, seemed to draw away the attention from the blonde man away from his airsickness, and towards a new target.

"What was that?" With these words, it seemed as if a brawl would ensue, as all scrambled to stop the two from their senseless bickering.

---------------

Aerial Troubles

"WOAH! Hey, watch it you!" With these words, our dear brute Cliff sent a fist in a light jab to the side of the dragon's back.

It appeared as if their relationship had gone off on a bad start, and from there had only degraded further more and more. And without much surprise to anyone, the dragon fought desperately to make the flight as unpleasant as the reactions he was receiving. No matter how much coaxing his rider could provide, the dragon's temper seemed sent aflame by the man who's temperament compared to that of the dragon at the time.

It all didn't really matter, their flight was coming to an end. Mt. Barr was in sight, and so was their landing area, near the mines from which the group had acquired their much-needed materials long ago. The floor slowly came closer, as the dragons began their descent. Though one person made a descent somewhat faster then anyone else. Through all his complaining, through the fighting with his ride, the man lost his grip, fell from his seat, and landed on the ground with the same grace as an anvil dropped from the third floor of a building.

"What is that fool doing..." The judgmental eye of the wicked looked upon the man, whom had survived the fall with minimal harm. It seemed that those large muscles of his weren't for display, but it also seemed his stomach was weaker then it appeared.

"Uh... Hey, is he alright?" Fayt exclaimed himself, one hand gripping firmly to his ride, the other extending a finger to point to the first one to land.

"He looks pretty solid, so I'm quite certain he's alright. From the looks of it, I'm guessing he had a form of motion sickness." The rider, now alone without his passenger, explained his own thoughts. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering how rough the ride was." Finishing with a small comment upon the attitude that his steed had taken.

---------------

"You look troubled, is something wrong?" The blue haired boy grasped the man's shoulder, answered only by one boy's claw swatting away the blue haired boy's approach.  
"It's nothing important." With these words, the man continued along the path. Having left his earlier engagement with an irritated muscle man, the boy now looked onwards towards the mountain they were approaching. Not many took notice of this, but those whom had all halted themselves for a short moment, before making their way forth soon thereafter.  
"Come on! Get a move on!" The blonde man hurried the wicked, a low hand movement, as if sweeping something away, mixed with that irresponsible appearance seemed to prod upon the temper of the man. Most likely their previous argument had still left them in warm water. A light click of the tongue, and their guide continued along his way. The Captain of the Black Brigade had taken the lead, being one of the only ones whom knew the area.

"But hey... When I think about it, why aren't we taking these overgrown lizards on a ride all the way to where we need to go?" With the same attitude as a brute, the tall golden haired man thrust his thumb backwards, aiming towards one of the soldiers of the Dragon Brigade, stationed not too far away.

A moment of silence emerged between them all, as soon enough, the little Menodix joined in the argument, soon followed by Fayt in curiosity. On the other hand, Albel, Nel and Maria were the only ones to retain their silences, each for their own reasons. The red haired woman knew better then to question as to why, as she had decided to entrust enough faith in Airyglyph's forces to acknowledge the gravity of the problem. The blue haired woman would only draw out her scanner, aiming it towards the mountain once more as to confirm what she thought she had seen in the air. The black haired boy turned about, with a light mocking grin to his lips.

"It never ceases to amaze me. Three heads, thinking together, and they still can't even process a decent thought." As always, he was jeering them on. Teasing them lightly before his answer would be given. Knowing far well what sort of reaction awaited him, all he did was mimic the same motion the blonde haired man had applied, though he aimed further up, towards the mountain's cliffsides.

"What? What is it?" The blonde haired man spoke first, looking up towards the mountaintop, before soon thereafter lowering his head lightly in defeat.

"Hey, isn't that?" The blue haired boy exclaimed himself soon thereafter, edging towards Cliff for confirmation to his sight.

"What? I can't see anything!" As for the young Menodix, all he could do was jump about, trying to look up over the cliffsides and boulders obstructing his view.

"Dragons." The red haired woman soon answered. Herself, looking up at the sight. "I knew they inhabited this area, but I wasn't expecting them to be awake so early in the morning."

"And there seems to be quite a significant amount of them too..." The scanner aimed to the mountain showed various numbers and wordings of a language unknown to those of Elicoor II. "Considering the risks and how close we are to their nest, it's astonishing we actually made it here in one piece."

These words struck upon the blonde haired man, as he knew what was coming too. The jeering and teasing of the wicked being that he now had to work with were more then likely to arrive. Though instead, all he saw was a sign of disappointment in the black haired boy. The Captain of the Black Brigade turned about, a light sigh to his lips as he continued his way forward, a lone question to his lips.

"Are you quite certain you're of the same breed as that blonde haired woman?" The look on his eyes, it was easy to tell, he was doubting the intelligence of the man wrapped in muscles, if not flaunting this idea. Almost in hopes to aggravate him, which seemed to work quite well.

---------------

Re-Encounter

"I insist!" The blue haired woman seemed as if she was slowly losing her cool against the foul-mouthed devil that stood side by side with one of the riders of the Dragon Brigade.

"She's right y'know. it doesn't matter how tough you are, in your state, you'd just slow us down." With these words, the blonde man spoke with a light tone of command, all of which did not truly please this black haired devil.

"Are you telling me to waste away for another day in that castle again? I'd rather die then sit idly by while you guys take all the credits." A light tone of frustration came through his words.

"That's not what we mean, Albel." Once more, the blue haired boy tried his best to ease down the situation. "Where we're going to go to is a very dangerous place isn't it? Then shouldn't it be best that we go there when you'd fully recover?"

"This would increase our chances of success considerably." The blue haired woman, the one named Maria, would nod her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it'd be better with you walking, then with me carrying your dead weight around." As for Cliff, the same muscle man we all know and love, he would give off the most taunting of grins.

"Ugh... Bah, fine." Restraining himself from the need his claw was slowly developing for the fresh blood of the Klausian before him, he turned about, walking towards the dragon of the rider with whom he had conversed with earlier. "But I refuse to rest here without even the slightest sense of making some progress in this quest of ours..."

A light sigh of despair came to the Klausian's lips, his shoulders rising in a shrug as he turned to look to the blue haired boy to his side. "Damn man. Your head might be harder then this guy." With a risen hand, his finger came thumping lightly against Fayt's forehead.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" All that he could reply with was with a cry, and a somewhat violent swat, all the while being laughed at by the jolly blonde muscle man.

"Fine, then how about we go to Peterny." With an exasperated sigh, the blue haired woman moved forth. But a light smile came by. In a sense, she had won this argument.

"Peterny? Why go there?" Fayt asked aloud, confusion settling in.

"Just wait, I'll answer that in a moment." Raising a finger, she motioned for a minute of patience, as her eyes turned over towards the wicked. "So? Is Peterny alright with you?"

"Hmph. I don't care, let's just go already..." In a sense, there was multiple reasons for his pressing need to depart. One that no one had thought of though, was that the man was currently freezing to death.

"Alright." Searching through her pockets, rapidly she pulled yet another one of her technological marvels. A communicator, still fully charged and roaring to go. Automatically a frequency had imposed itself to the screen that formed slightly above the machine itself. "Mirage, can you read me?" Her lips lay close to the contraption.

"Loud and clear. What do you need?" And a voice echoed through the contraption back at her.

"What in the?" A light sign of shock seemed to spray itself over Albel, as he turned about, only to step back at what he saw.

"W-What is that?" Though she had remained mostly motionless, it was still nonetheless difficult to hide a light sign of surprise from the red haired woman. After all, it was the first time she had seen this particular device in usage.

"It's a communicator. We use it to contact people over long distances. It's kind of like sending someone a letter, except instead of paper we send sounds and words. It's a bit long and hard to explain in detail, so we'll keep it at that, alright?" And for once, the brute had his moment to shine.

"Well, it sounds rather eventful over at your side. So, what is it? You'd best make it quick." The voice came again through the metallic box, held in the blue haired woman's slim fingers.

"I understand. Listen, when you're done with your analysis, meet us at Peterny, understood?"

"Roger." And with this final word, the contraption became silent once more.

"Heh. Best not try that again huh?" The Klausian spoke once more, a hand to his leader's shoulder.

"Yes, it would be best. We wouldn't want to have our locations traced after all." The machinery slid away, into one of the woman's pockets.

---

A small moment of confusion laid down upon them, but eventually, they were ready to depart. Well, nearly ready.

"Hey, woman. You have business to tend to with that old coot don't you?" The one named Albel, the one whom was in such a hurry to leave this frozen hell, had realized a detail that had nearly escaped him before they departed.

"Yes, but it isn't pressing. I can take care of it after our mission is over." The Crimson Blade replied, embarking upon a different steed as she followed the instruction given to her by the rider.

"Bah. What difference will it make, we're going to have to wait one way or another. So why don't you get this over with first, after all it'd be best not to risk having you worry about something as trivial as this in the middle of a battle."

"Do you really have such a low esteem of us Aquarian soldiers as to believe that we'd lose our focus in battle because of something like this?"

"Hey, stop bickering you two." Once more, the blonde man came to the rescue. Or perhaps to add his own bit to the slowly brewing trouble, none could know for sure. "But he's got a point. We probably won't be making our way towards that mountain until tomorrow, so why not get the boring stuff over with as soon as possible?"

A small moment of silence broke out, as Nel was sent to reflect lightly upon the situation. With a light sigh to her lips, she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it would give me something to do while we wait for him to recover..."

"Heh, so now you realize it. Not very quick are you." A light sneer came towards the woman, whilst all she replied with was a glare. Before they departed to their opposite way, the captain ensured the rider to carry her over to the destinations she would need to head towards next.

As the dragons slowly made flight, the wicked one muttered lightly, nearly incomprehensibly, though clearly enough as the Crimson Blade's ears had caught wind of it.

"You'll probably have better luck then I did."

Without answering, she could do nothing more then look towards the man's general direction, pondering over his words as they soon shot high to the sky, following different trajectories.

---

"Why the hell are we in Arias?" The blonde man, whom did not appear to be at his healthiest of moments, seemed to shake one of the riders by the collar of his armor.

"Let go of him already, he's going to faint at this point." Fayt could only stare from afar, feeling sorry as well as a sense of kinship to the soldier, knowing far well the pain he was living through.

"Due to the fragile nature of this sudden alliance, we're unable to land anywhere closer to Peterny then the outskirts of Arias. Further in, and we'll only cause a panic. Surely even someone with half a brain like you should've been able to realize that." The same sneer came by once more, from the one they called Albel the Wicked.

"Who're you calling dumb, you weakling!" Dropping the soldier, the Klausian's attention instead came towards Albel's chest, grasping a handful of the fabric that covered his upper body and lifting him threateningly.

"Weakling?" In reaction, the wicked one moved in a nearly mirror perfect manner, grasping the Klausian's clothes from the chest and lifting him right back as well. As anyone could've guessed, this was going nowhere fast.

"Let's stop bickering already and go. If it continues on like this, it'll last all day long." A light sign of impatience seemed to show upon the gun-wielding woman.

---

The trip was far from uneventful. Light bickering between the previous leader of Quark, now under the leadership of Maria, the one named Cliff, and the leader of the Black Brigade, one revered and feared for his swordplay, the one named Albel the Wicked, seemed to be sprayed across their path.

Once they had arrived in Peterny though, their paths went to opposite sides, leaving the other three with a sense of confidence in a moment of peace and tranquility. The Klausian was making his way towards the eastern part of town, seeking out the nearest pub, whilst the others made their way towards the inn, to book and reserve their places as they'd wait for the arrival of their companion, located further northward from Peterny.

Time passed, and the day was uneventful. The swordsman whom had been liberated only the day before, kept on pushing for a moment to train, but none of the three would accept it.

The blue haired boy and the blue haired woman, both out of worry perhaps, but the reason behind the young Menodix's action, in support to the other two, was obvious enough.

"A true man never says no to a lady! So go rest now!" With that, the little brat came forth, spouting a few taunts of his own before trying to force the wicked one to his bed. A man, pushed around by a kid, it was a rather bizarre sight, though it wasn't as if he was letting himself be pushed around without offering a fight.

It had appeared that the moment of peace the other two were hoping for wasn't here at all.

"Gah, I'm getting tired of this charade... I'm going to go get some fresh air." Violently, the door swung open, as the man made his way down the hall in frustration.

"I agree... The room is starting to get a bit stuffy, and a bit of fresh air should clear this headache away..." With that, the lone woman in the room leaned over the table, one hand pressing to thrust her up, and the other with her fingers stretched over to her temples.

"Ah! Miss Maria, are you in pain? How about you come over here and lay down, it should make you feel better, right? I've got some medicinal herbs too, so if we could ask the manager for a teapot, I could whip you up something good real quick!"

"Um, no I think I'll be fine with just some fresh air." Thinking rapidly for a moment, she smiled lightly at the boy. His intentions and motivation might have been a bit off for a kid his age, but nonetheless it was somewhat sweet in a sense. "Why don't you stay here and guard the room while we're out?"

"What? You're going to go out with that impolite brute? Why don't you just stay here and relax with me then, that sounds better if you ask me!" The small boy's fingers came touching against one another, as if pouting lightly at the thought.

"Well. We still need to keep an eye on him, right Fayt?" There wasn't a sign of awkwardness to her voice. Quite honestly, she expressed one of her thoughts, not as an excuse, but as a statement.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to exhaust himself after all." Fayt though, on the other hand, has had his energy drained straight out of him. Having to deal with the bickering that had occurred all day long, and at times being dragged in their conversation out of his own carelessness.

"It's getting late already, so you'd better just stay inside and rest, alright?"

"Well, a real man just can't refuse a lady's request... All right, I'll rest. But if he tries anything funny, just scream out my name and I'll come flying to the rescue! Alright?"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." A light and polite smile came to her lips, bowing lightly before she made way. A light thought passing her mind, as she couldn't help but imagine what the little Menodix would be like in a few years. All that came to her was a light shudder at the thought of if all things went wrong, but a light smile soon thereafter, as he still held certain qualities that could make him quite popular with the women... In a few years, after all, she was definitely out of his league.

Heading out, she looked onward forth, seeing Albel already down at the lobby, making his way towards the front door of the inn. Already she could feel a light and gentle cool breeze of fresh air, fluttering through from the open windows that adorned the hall. Indeed, it seemed to melt away what stress she had accumulated that day with but a single blow.

Her eyes made way outside, as she noticed the setting sun. It took them quite a while to make their way from Arias to Peterny, but even more so as to convince this hard headed being before her from actually resting, instead of straining his tired body in an intense training session.

As she then turned to make her way towards the exit as well, she noticed a few fluttering strands of gold flowing in through the door. At its entrance, the wicked one had froze himself as well.

There were no more movements. Fluttering hair caught in the breeze, which streamed through the open front door of the inn, almost intertwined in her sight, though they were clearly spaced apart.

But what of all would freeze that man down cold? With a light sense of curiosity, she made her way over, as she saw before her the two of them, eyeing each other with wide eyes of surprise.

The Captain of the Black Brigade was staring at her again. The same blonde haired woman that exchanged with him but a few blows, but through such gave him the rush of a worthy opponent that he had not felt in such a long time. As for the blonde haired woman, she was surprised simply at finding this familiar face that had attacked her so long ago standing before her at this very moment.

"Ah, Mirage. You're finally here." A few words broke the silence, which had formed, and the blonde woman's composure rapidly returned to her. "This is peculiar... Do you two know each other?" The gun wielding one was pondering quite honestly out of curiosity.

---------------

"The dragons are flocking like birds. Can we really make it through here?" The Klausian spoke aloud, looking up to the sky before eyeing the others, as to await the answers or insight that anyone else would care to provide.

"An old legend says people used to live in these mountains." As if to inspire a light tinge of hope, the red haired Aquarian pulled through what knowledge she had of this place, exposing it as quickly as she had gotten a firm grasp of it.

"With the dragons?" There was some surprise from the blue haired beauty, but she herself realized how foolish her reaction had just been. After all, this morning and the day before, they had been riding across the back of these great creatures that worked in unison with some of the people of Airyglyph.

"They probably had some way of communicating with them." The blue haired boy exclaimed, part of him in wonder as well to the sight.  
"If even the lowest of scum in the Dragon Brigade can communicate with their dragon, then it's obvious that they did." Unshaken by the sight, as he was already well aware of what kind of place they would enter, the man continued on forth as their guide.

"Say, if we're in a hurry, why don't we borrow this road instead?" With a slender finger, the blue haired beauty once more aimed towards a path that seemed relatively straightforward.

"If you want to go off on that path by yourself, that's fine by me. I'd rather stick to the road I know is best." With these words, the wicked one continued along his way, almost as if leaving behind the rest of the group.

"But where you're heading off to is dangerous itself as well. I've scanned the area, and your path is by no means safer or faster then mine!"

"Maybe so, but I absolutely refuse to take that path of yours."

"Uncooperative, aren't we? Fine then. It's better to just follow your directions then to stay here and bicker around all day. And anyhow, of us all, you probably know the terrain best." Who knows how many times one in this group has had to sigh in exasperation from the attitude of the other, but one more was added to the count.

"As long as you understand, woman." With these words, the group made their way forth upon the mountain of Barr.

---------------

Breaking the Ice

There was an odd silence within a nearby outdoor cafe. The radiance of the light was parting slowly as well as the night was beginning to settle in from afar. A devil seated upon one side of the table, a cold beauty on another, and a golden being on one diagonally placed between the two. Her reports and words came through, and her leader was now in deep thought.

"So, in other words, the best we can hope for is to make a good decoy, is that right?" Leaning back upon her seat, the blue haired one rose her fingers to her chin, as her other hand remained wrapped to the side of her waist in thought.  
"Correct." There was nothing more then a nod of acknowledgement from the golden haired one. "Their runological weapon would be completely ineffective against the enemies shields. And the only methods to effectively cause any form of significant damage would be near suicidal."

"But you're still saying we can deal them some damage. So why hesitate?" A claw rose as the black haired one pondered.

"We aren't trying to destroy them at the moment, only to retreat and make our way out of this planet's atmosphere. They're here because of us. So if we leave, this should remove their threat this planet and it's inhabitants." A sharp glance from the ice queen came by, but it held no effect whatsoever.

"So, you plan to just run away instead of fighting?" In return, he himself stared at her. A light glint in his eyes challenging her.

"Unlike you, we're not ready to throw our lives away needlessly. " Once more, another sharp reply, as her glance retreated away.

"Then why don't you just give up and hand yourselves over instead? It sounds to me, the result should be the same." A sneer nearly came as the man spoke. By now, it was also clear that the blonde one would only remain out of this discussion. Opting to observe rather then involve herself in a matter which did not concern her.

"You just don't get it do you? We can't give up now, that's why we're fighting for a way out of here." Her hand came down upon the table, shaking it lightly from the impact as her cold glance returned once again. "We need to survive now if we want to have any hopes for our future."

"And then what do you plan to do? From what I understand, even if you get out of here, you're just going to get hunted down like a dog by some other group up there." Without the slightest sign of being phased, the man returned the stare, yet again challenging her.

"It's impossible to make any sense with you." Her hand retreated, rising to her temples as she was apparently troubled. Rising from her seat, she began to walk away from the cafe. "I'm going to go rest, it's getting late."

"Giving up already?" Vicious words came from a vicious man. "It's a surprise they chose a leader like you. Maybe they were just tempted with those powers that you had. Doesn't that just make you a tool then?"

"And just what do you know about the people that chose me?" Her head turned to the side, eyeing the man with the corner of her eyes as a light tinge of frustration came upon her.

"That they're fools to entrust their lives in a cowardly leader like you."

These words echoed slowly into the air, resonating within the blue haired one's eardrums. Soon afterwards, she continued on her way, departing forth to their reserved room so to rest. But before she was too far away, so to be unheard by the man, she uttered a few words herself. Aimed to the clawed one with a vicious tone of her own, filled with the anger that was slowly seeping into her. "Better then being under the orders of a suicidal idiot."

---

There was a moment of peace, nothing happened, save for the man ordering a cup of tea. She herself joined him as well, clasping her own cup, which held the same beverage, and bringing it to her lips every now and then.

There remained only the blonde haired woman, and the black haired devil to the table. Silence fluttered in the air for a while, as the night fully settled it's way in.

"Why are you so insistent that we fight?" Breaking through the silent night was the blonde woman's voice.

"Heh, because we can." Pride seemed merged in his voice, but the man spoke with certitude.

"Hmm... You sound rather confident. Why so?"

"Because this is a fight we can win, isn't it?" His claw rose, awaiting to see what answer would arise.

"I'm afraid to say, the odds are against us." Slowly, her cup was placed back upon the table. Speaking without sign of distress or with any show of personal emotion from the event that had just unfolded not too long ago.  
"But there is still the possibility that we can destroy them." Again the man spoke with confidence.

"How so?"  
"It's quite simple really..." Before the actual answer came by, a light taunting escaped the man's lips, almost instinctively. "You people keep overestimate the powers of your little toys."  
"And you underestimate them." She nearly smiled as she replied herself.  
"Heh, do I?" With this, the man leaned over towards the table. His claw scratching lightly against the wooden surface as he began to draw a rough sketch. "These cannons those Vendeeni possesses, they're located to the side of their ship, right?"  
"That's correct." Leaning upon the drawing, she began to ponder lightly. "Did you have an idea in mind?"  
"Heh, maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
"If you did, then why didn't you inform us of it?" Unfazed by his indirect answer, she only continued on towards the goal.  
"You never asked." These words came by, as he raised his claw lightly, as if inviting trouble towards him.

"...Then I shall ask you now. What is your plan?" And again, passing by the unimportant, she continued her way to the subject at hand.  
"These cannons of yours, they can only shoot at a certain angle from where they're facing." Seeing how his teasing only came to fail, he himself spoke with a more serious tone. "Like a large arbalest. Then why not land on top of their ship and crush them from above?"  
"You mean fly into a blind spot?" Her finger came down upon the drawing. In between the ship, upon an area that was remote of any artillery from what she could remember from memory. "That's nearly impossible. Even though the cannons can only aim at a certain angle, they can cover a wide area with their smaller weapons." Her finger slid away from the middle, and instead came to form circles. Showing the range of the cannons one after the other. "We'd be shot down before we could reach the blind spot."  
"Who said we'd be shot down." A wicked smile came to the man's lips  
"You certainly speak with a lot of confidence."  
"There are many different tactics she could use in this situation." Leaning back, the man spoke without the slightest worry of failure. "I can already foresee many scenarios with us victorious."  
"And many others where we would fail." She had to reply, so to remind the man of the possibilities.  
"Not if we use our brains." Almost taunting again, the man tapped the side of his head with one of his fingers. Soon thereafter, he leaned forth again, his claw to the drawing as he looked to her. "Do you have any more information on our enemy?"

---

Time passed, and the table that was once clean was now filled with scribbles and wordings incomprehensible to anyone but the Elicoorians, or those with a scanner and a universal translator. From one plan to the next, from one detail to the other, these two spent their time discussing quite calmly as they came up with different solutions to each rising problems. But the blonde one was still not convinced, though she began to understand more the ideas of aerial battle the man possessed.

"You're brighter then you appear." Finally the female Klausian announced.

"It would be dangerous to underestimate your enemy. But it would be equally fatal to overestimate them." The man was serious. If there was one thing he was blessed at in knowledge, it was war.

Time passed again, and with each moment, the blonde woman grew more and more silent, looking at the man with a few thoughts in mind. As the final plan came unto the table, the woman finally announced the few things that had settled upon the back of her mind.

"You're quite experienced at war, aren't you?" Her elbows rested upon the table, as her hands templed before her lips.  
"I'm not the type to boast, but I am rather strong." Another confident smile came to him.  
"Yet, you're completely inexperienced when it comes to social matters."

"Wha... What the?" Surprised by the sudden statement, the man fell back lightly.

"Am I correct?" She pressed forth, looking towards him with calm eyes.  
"...Tch, what's it matter to you?" Immediately, he replied as he always would on these matters.

"If you were to be more sociable, like you were during our conversation. I'm sure you could avoid some problems in your life."  
"Heh. Why should I?" A shrug came by, as the man motioned his claw aside, as if to direct one's attention towards a make believe crowd. "I'm just being myself. Unlike some cowards, I have the guts to speak what I think."  
"Maybe, but you're also being insensitive." There was no sign of aggravation. It was not so far unlike a patient speaking with his psychiatrist.  
"And for what purpose shouldn't I be?" The man spoke with the same carelessness that enshrouded any subject to which he gave little attention.  
"Because socially, it's only weak to run away from these kind of situation by being hard headed, rather then to try and understand one another." Though she did not know him long, she could already sense what words would best be suited to shake him up.

"You call me weak?" A vicious grin came to his lips, as again, the same movement came by to direct one's attention towards a make believe crowd. "What about those worms on the streets that don't even have the guts to say what they really think?"  
"Maybe in that sense you are strong. But you're still completely inexperienced." She pondered quite a bit, looking upon the matter with lucidity. "It is a fact that I don't know you and I've only had a small moment to see how you interact with another being. But from what I can see, you're the type to be rather distant."

"I'll do what I want. And how distant I am is of no matter to you."

"True enough. But again, you're trying to put some distance between yourself and another person." Leaning upon the table, her eyes came upon him, as if analyzing him with great attention. "I don't know why you act like this, but you need to learn to let people get closer to you. Otherwise, you'll only be living half your life."

"Bah... People just get in my way." There was stress slowly forming upon him. It felt as if he was being interrogated, but it wasn't as bad as being under the eye of a certain old man.  
"That's because you aren't trying to move along with them." Pushing herself away from the table, she seated herself properly. With one of her hand, she imitated the same motion that he would utilize to direct one towards a make believe crowd. "If you were to let yourself get close to someone, you'd realize that they can become a great pillar of strength and stability in your life."

Again, silence came by. The wicked one had not replied for a moment, as all that could come by was his thoughts on the words that his companion since years long past had said to him. That woman talking to him possessed certain qualities which resembled that of Lias, qualities that had a calming effect, yet nevertheless bothered him, for reasons he could not perceive.

"And why are you telling me all of this?" The black haired one leaned forth, for the first time during this conversation. Curious upon the answer, though not expecting much of a response.  
"We're going to be working together, isn't that right?" With this, she directed her motion towards the man seated before her instead, as if to receive an answer. "I would prefer we co-operate rather then trouble each other. It would be in our mutual best interest. Am I correct?"

The silence that came by had answered her question. The man was pondering upon it, but it seemed as if he had agreed with her statement, he needed not speak his answer as it was clear he knew the advantages it brought in war to have an army at his hand rather then a mutiny. With that aside, she pushed forth for another subject, slightly risking herself on a fragile matter without realizing it.

"Also, it would be best if you went and apologized to her." She spoke, with the same calm demeanor, as if constantly serene.

"Apologize?" He knew of whom she spoke of. Anybody with half a brain could realize that. "Why should I?"  
"Because you should. You might have harmed her emotionally."  
"Doubtful, she looks tougher then your average wench." A light sneer came by. Though he passed off as cold, part of his words denoted that he had some expectations out of the blue haired woman that had departed earlier on.  
"She is, but what you were picking her upon might have been a slightly more delicate subject." A moment of contemplation, to relax her nerves a bit at the thought of a painful event of a friend, before she continued onward. "She's somewhat prideful herself, and she's the type who'll never give up. That never ending fighting spirit, it was the last gift her mother gave to her."

"'The last gift'?" There wasn't any emotion in his words, as the wicked one looked forth for a moment.  
"Yes. Her mother died in the middle of a battle."

---

"Mirage..." From the window, a young woman looked on to the two whom discussed still. Violent reactions came from the black haired Elicoorian, and calm responses from the blonde Klausian. Though at times, it seemed as if violence would break out, or that the man would run off, he remained still and continued in his discussion.

The subject was herself, and the words that she would catch would bring a smile to her lips. A friend was trying to protect her in her own manner, and that itself made her happy.

---

Soon enough, the wicked had calmed down. His head low in contemplation, his eyes closed as if in deep thoughts. Peace had returned to the dark streets, as they parted ways. Though before they came away from one another's sights, the wicked one proposed to the blonde woman a deal.

"When we come back, let's settle our fight. I'm not the type who's content to leave it at a draw."  
"Understood. But I warn you, I will not lose." A content smile came to the Klausian, as it appeared that this hard headed fellow had begun to understand part of what she was trying to push through that thick skull of his.

With that, they parted ways. The wicked to his room, the Klausian back to Aquaria in preparation for their success, and the leader of Quark to her own room, so to finally rest after a long day.

But to the wicked, slumber would not arrive. And with that, he came to ponder. His eyes wandering about to the blue haired boy, slumbering away.

---------------

"Man, why do we have to take this route? I'm starting to get tired." Clutching to his axe, as he used it as a tool to pull himself up the path, the little Menodix boy inhaled sharply to regain his breath.  
"You'll just waste your energy if you keep complaining." The red haired one, Nel, spoke with the same cold professionalism she held at these hard times. "And anyway, shouldn't a real man be able to at least endure this?" Still, she couldn't help but to do what she could to encourage the little fellow.

"O-of course, milady! You're completely right! Ah forgive your dear servant from this little lapse of his." With his pride, life returned to the little boy and he continued onward, traveling forth with great, long strides.  
"I'm surprised. That little brat actually knows how to do something... Even if it is to simply beg like a dog." The clawed man spoke again, his tone as vicious as always.  
"What'd you say? Come here, I'll beat you up and teach you to respect the great Roger S. Huxley!" Almost as if fumes were coming out of the boy's nostril, the Menodix rushed forth, to catch up with the one whom had insulted him.

"I don't have my time to waste with you, twerp." As if to swat him away like a bug, the man waved his blade's sheath over towards the kid.

And directly behind him, within the group, the red haired Aquarian looked onward towards the man, a few stray thoughts in her head.

---------------

The Blades of Ryusen

"Well now, Nevelle's daughter, is it?" The old count remained calm and composed as he had always been. Seated behind his desk, he eyed the woman whom entered his mansion and sought an audience with him. "I should have guessed as much. You look much like your father." There was but a split second of reminiscence before the old war hero returned to the present business at hand. We've released all political prisoners, just as promised. Are you satisfied now?"

"You've kept your promise. I've confirmed it myself." With the same professionalism as she always held, she herself held great composure as she remained standing before the old man. "With this, the alliance between our two kingdoms is official at last."

"I would never lie in matters concerning faith between kingdoms." The old count announced. "Of course, there are matters for which the entire truth cannot be told."

Wrapping her arms together before her, the woman looked onward with curiosity to these words, that which were of a curious nature.

"Is that so?" A light smirk appeared upon her visage. "In all the kingdom of Airyglyph, you may appear to be the most noble of people, but you really are the most treacherous."

Motioning her hand aside, as if to present another person, she continued on. "Compared to you, that snake Vox was somewhat easier to read."

"You overestimate me. it's nothing more then the wisdom of age." At the old man's words, the Aquarian official before him would only shake her head from side to side in response to that. Her hands unwrapping themselves after she would wave her hand to toss away the response.

"Well, it doesn't matter really. What matters is our conditions: Guaranteed freedom to spread the word of the Church of Apris, the release of all those wrongly imprisoned, and formal punishment for the war crimes committed by Vox and his men." Again, her professionalism was obvious to all who could witness this. "We'll be satisfied as long as those conditions are met."

Turning about, the woman in question readied herself to leave. "Well, thanks for your time. I'm short on time myself, so I must be off."

"W-wait a moment." The old count spoke in a hurried manner, curious himself of a matter at hand. "No matter how hurried you may be, there is always time to talk. You have no question to ask about your father?"

At those words, the woman turned about, wrapping her arms together once more as her intonation seemed slightly defensive in nature. "No--nothing in particular." With that, she shook her head lightly at a thought.

"When your Storm Brigade attacked my father, he tried to divert the attention of your forces himself so that as many of his men as possible could escape. He's not been seen since." Her voice held no trace of sadness or regret, as expected of her.

"I've heard at least that much from those who served under my father." Though still, certain emotions had made their way through to her. At the thought of her next few words, her eyes diverted themselves away from the count. "Ultimately, I suppose he was killed, but such is the way of the battlefield. No matter how I feel personally, I have no right to criticize what you people did, do I?"

A small moment of peace came, as the old man contemplated carefully before finally announcing aloud. "It was I who personally defeated your father." Blurting out what has been troubling him, the old hero continued on. "Still of a mind to keep your criticism to yourself?"

Though unlike what some would come to do, as to act upon those words, the woman shook her head as if to push away that light criticism, as her arms unwrapped themselves once more. "I stand before you as Nel Zelpher, Crimson Blade, and humble servant of her Majesty the queen. I do not intend to let personal feelings influence the fate of our kingdom." Once more, her arms wrapped up, as if to pull herself together.

"Yes, I understand." Again, the old count looked on to her, a light smile almost born to his visage. "Your restraint is most impressive. now that I know how you feel, I suppose you would not mind if I gave you something."

A moment of confusion came, her mind went blank to the idea of what the old count could provide her. This confusion melted away though, as the old count reached in towards the drawer closest to his upper right. In his hand appeared a pair of blades that the old man laid down upon the desk before him.

Without a word exchanged, the woman moved forth, her arms unwrapping as her hand reached over. Clasping the grip of the blade, she pulled it before her eyes as she began to unsheathe it slowly. The sight caught her breath short.

"This is..." Rapidly, she returned the sheath over the object before her, one that she would consider as sacred as her own life.

"I believe they are known as the Blades of Ryusen." The Captain of the Storm brigade before her explained. "They were the swords your father wielded. I was asked to give them to you once you became worthy of the honor."

Tilting her head lightly, the woman looked to the old man in confusion. "My father... But why?" A faint light appeared within the corner of her eyes, as if holding back a dangerous emotion within her. Suspicious grew, that enough was obvious, as her voice seemed harsher. "Speak the truth, Lord Woltar. You wanted the swords for yourself, didn't you? There's no reason for you to abide by a promise no one else knew about, especially one made with your foe."

Though almost in reaction, the old count rose his own tone, with a light aggravation to his pride. "It was a promise made between two men of valor who crossed swords in a deadly duel to the death. How could I break my oath and still call myself a warrior?" His eyes shone brightly with strength.

She caught sight of it, and understood the man spoke the truth. Still, she held some restraint to the idea. "You do realize that there's no guarantee that these swords won't once again be taken up and wielded against you and your kingdom." With these words, she pulled back lightly from her previous tone. "Will you still give them to me, knowing that?"

"If it once again comes to that, I shall simply lay claim to them once more." The old hero's voice resonated loudly, with absolute resolution to his words. "Until the next time their keeper enters these halls in anger, it belongs to your kingdom."

At the event that presented before her, the woman closed her eyes, to calm herself down from the mixture of emotions that invaded her. Thought came by, and she began to wonder upon the words of the wicked before she had departed away.

"Alright then, I'll take back my father's swords." A small moment of pause came. "And I pray that we'll never have to wield them against your kingdom again."

With all of this, the woman prepared herself to take her leave. Muttering to herself lightly, she wondered if that's what the wicked had meant. "I would have better luck then he did, huh?"

Though low in nature, the words still resonated in the air. The old captain was caught smiling before she left, his lips muttering a few words. "That boy sent you here did he? Give him my regards then, and tell him to stop interfering in other people's business."

With that, he wished the woman a good trip to Peterny, and left in the wake of his word a confused Aquarian woman who would depart upon the back of one of the Dragons of Airyglyph.

---------------

"It appears we can't pass through here." The blue haired woman tapped lightly at a large door, upon which the figure of a dragon was upon.  
"No... This is the right path." Their guide, the wicked Albel, spoke with frustration to his lips.  
"Then how are we supposed to go through that door? Do we gotta break through or what?" The blonde Klausian knocked his fist into the palm of his hand, readying himself to make usage of those muscles of his.  
"No, it's impossible. The door is too thick, and the material is too strong." The blue haired woman announced once again with certitude, as her scanner made a triumphant return in her hand.

"Then how the hell are we going to get to that Marquis fellow?" The same frustration that invaded Albel was now working it's way within the blonde man.

"Hmm... This may be a long shot, but there's another path by there. It's going to be considerably longer, but compared to trying to force our way through that door, it should save us some time." With her mechanical contraption pointed towards another path, the woman awaited to see the reaction of their guide before anything else.

"...What're you looking at, woman?" Almost backing away at the stare, the man returned the glance.  
"I'm just wondering if that path is alright with you?" Her cold voice announced once more.  
"Isn't it obvious? If we can't make it through here, then we don't have much choice now, do we?" He snarled at her lightly, making his way forth as he continued along.

---

The path was short, but led them through a few caverns before finding their way to a waterfall. Though some would come to admire its beauty, a few others came to worry about the dragons flying overhead.  
"Man, those things are tough." Whipping his sweat away from his forehead, Cliff leaned forth, catching his breath as behind him remained the corpse of one of the dragons that blocked their path.  
"We wasted a good half hour having to take care of some that were too hard headed as to let us go." The Crimson Blade, Nel, expressed herself. As her glance turned over to their guide, almost accusingly. "They remind me of someone for some reason."

Ignoring the woman, their guide continued forth, looking about as he eyed a road at the base of the waterfall. Silently, he made his way forward as a few eyed him curiously.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The little Menodix shouted first as he looked to the man.

"Looks like he's off on his own again. Come on, let's hurry up before we lose sight of him." The blue haired boy showed some leadership in a long while, as he pushed the group onward. In the center of his sight was their guide, the wicked one, one who confused him as much as he had that last night.

---------------

Midnight Visit

A strange sensation ran through the young blue haired boy. He knew not why, but a part of his instinct bothered him. Soon enough, he opened his eyes, but lightly.

First there was a sound, that of metal sliding. Then, there was a sight before him. One that was quite a peculiar in nature. The sight of a man standing near his bed, sword risen high, aimed at his head... His head?  
"Arggghhh!" Rapidly, as if jumping away from the blade, the man slid off of his bed, falling to it's side and quickly springing himself up to his feet as the blade landed just besides where his ear once rested.

"Who the?" His eyes came to land upon the man whom had assaulted him, just as he began to sheath his blade. "It's you. Albel?"

With a vicious smile, the man rested his claw again upon the handle of his faithful blade.

"What do you think you're trying to pull? That's dangerous!" Rising himself tall, before his assailant in question, the man he spoke to could only shake his head at the remark.

"Heh, it's not like I was trying to hit you. I was just testing my aim." The boy spoke as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Just testing your aim?" His response was seeded with some feeling of insult, at the thought of being nothing but a training dummy.

"Shut up and come over here, fool." Pushing his hand away, one boy eyed the other with an order before soon departing.

"What's going on? First he comes talking to me about the war and now this?" Looking at the wisest option, the boy followed him, though before he made his way out, clasped in his hand his own blade.

---

Leading him silently, the wicked one was filled with various passing thoughts in his mind. The preaching that the blonde woman had given to him seemed to have struck a few cords more then he had suspected, even himself. And his thought came to the boy that followed him, and again, he felt that frustration and anger inside of him, for reasons he knew not why.

"What is it? It's the middle of the night!" The blue haired one finally exclaimed, as they were now a few steps away from the entrance of the hotel.

"So, you hate me?" Words escaped his lips, long before he would realize he had uttered them.

"...What kinda question is that?" Confusion laid upon the blue haired being.

"Just answer the question, fool." His head tilted to the side, looking back towards the blue haired being as he awaited the answer.

With all that had happened, he began to wonder more and more upon the companions he were with. He was certain that the blonde man detested his being, certain that the red haired Aquarian disliked him, due to the nature of his past, certain the little twerp hated his guts due to their incompatible personalities, certain that he had now earned the ire of the blue haired woman. But what of the boy he dragged at night. Though he first thought for sure that he also hated him, the boy acted in ways that made him ponder upon it. More curiously, he did not know himself why he would even care.

"All right... Not really." The boy shook his head, looking towards the wicked one whom seemed unconvinced with the answer given to him.

"Why not? I've hurt lots of your friends. Shouldn't you hate me by now?" With little trust in the boy's words, he sought forth to see what was true and what was false.

"Yeah, but that wasn't your intention, was it? It was war, after all." Silence came by for a moment, as the black haired one eyed the boy with a light sign of stupor. "It's true, it is kinda scary how obsessed you are. I guess you're one of those guys who has to prove himself by fighting."

The wicked one looked on still, a few thoughts sprouting within his head at the words of the boy before him.

"But, the idea of only trying to be strong... It's something I can't do, and it's something that I can't even relate to, but..."  
The boy paused for a moment, looking onward towards the man that dragged him in the middle of the night as he spoke honestly. "But I don't think there's anything wrong with someone else living that way."

The words struck true within the wicked's heart. A light shone for a moment as if for a moment something had lightened up for some inexplicable reason. But he himself did not pay attention to it, as he did with many of his lighter feelings. All he could pull was a light chuckle at what he heard.

"And I have a feeling you won't just hurt people for no reason anymore." The blue haired boy's words struck again, but for some reason, a light sign of frustration began to work it's way within the wicked one's heart.

"But I could attack you right now, just like before." With that, the wicked one's glare landed upon the boy.

"It's all right. I trust you." Again, the same sign of honesty that first irritated him appeared once more.

"What a happy world you live in." With that, a light smirk came to the wicked one's lips nevertheless, for reasons he did not know. "Dream on, fool. Dream on." With these final words, the wicked one departed, to finally rest for the remainder of the night. The weight, which had kept him awake, he knew not why, had faded away.

---------------

Something was calling to him, beckoning him and he could feel it. Slowly, he made his way up a path, one that he felt was familiar but one he could not grasp. Before long, he found himself at the front of a large opening upon the mountainside. All whom followed him stared with astonishment at the sight as well.

Once they had stepped inside, the sight had shocked them all. But perhaps the most stunned of the group was their current guide.

The cavern they entered was now nothing more then a graveyard. Filled to the rim with the carcasses of dragons that laid left and right.

"You..." A voice filled the room, one that thundered as if from a non-existent sky above.

"What the--?" Fayt stepped back in shock, looking on to the carcasses before them that slowly seemed to regroup itself.

Before them, a dragon was slowly pulling itself up. Half of it's body consumed by time, the remainder rotting away upon it's bones, as it's putrid eyes focused themselves upon a lone being. "Why have you returned, unworthy child."

"T-That big pile of bones, it spoke!" The Menodix was first to react, and first to panic, if not the only one.  
"Calm down! It's probably just a trick, yeah." The Klausian was next to show some sign of surprise.

The group began to discuss rapidly, frantically with one another. Some calmer, others more hysterical, but from them all, a few had grown silent. One most noticeably was their current guide, whom had made his way within. "Why do you dare disturb these sacred grounds with your presence again, cowardly child?"

The dragon screeched loudly, it's jaw stretching forth as it began to crawl towards the man that stood before him.  
"Albel!" The blue haired boy looked onward and saw that the wicked one had gone ahead within the cave before them all.  
"Stop! This one is Mine!" The Captain of the Black Brigade spoke with anger, a fury slowly flaring within his eyes.

"You're crazy, get back here you dimwit!" With these words, the Klausian hurried himself, rushing forth.

"You shall not interfere!" Combined with the thunderous voice were the echoing screams of a thousand dragons. Resonating through the cavern with deafening strength, as pillars of bones made their way before the group, blocking their path from entering within. Not to mention pushing back the brute man that had previously eliminated half the distance between him and the black haired boy that made his way within.

"Foolish boy. You should have never returned." The corpse kept moving forth, towards the man in question. "One whom had failed his accession wishes to challenge the spirit of the great dragons? This is a laughable event."

"The spirit... of the great dragon?" A moment of silence grew once more, contemplation came to the boy. Images of his childhood, his melting arm, the pain which began to crawl up his shoulder again, the sight before him... Yes, the sight before him. Of three great dragons, who stood tall before him, who passed judgement before him. His eyes widened at what he saw before him.

"So, you finally realize who you deal with. Foolish boy." The dragon continued it's slow pace towards the wicked one. At such a proximity that it's putrid breath began to fill the nostrils of the boy.

"You... You were one of them, weren't you..." Silence still, as no answer was given to the boy. His anger began to seethe slowly into him, as his hand slowly began to slide towards the handle of his blade. "YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! ONE OF THOSE WHO KILLED MY FATHER! AREN'T YOU?" As if a raging animal, a guttural scream rushed through the throat of the one imprisoned inside, with the rotting and strangely living corpse of one of the three great dragons.

Those remaining behind were all shocked in their own manners. Some for seeing a part of the man they had not previously seen before, others from the simple screaming, and some from the words that escaped his lips.

Before they could realize it, the boy had launched himself forth with his blade unsheathed. And all that followed were the deafening cries of the dragon, as well as the wailing screams of the boy.

Though it was nothing but half a corpse, the dragon was still capable of fending for itself. It's jaw awaiting the boy at each time that he would rush forth, and a putrid liquid which was secreted from it's rotting skin seemed as dangerous as acid. Each time that he would charge to the beast shoulder first, a scream of pain would fill through him as the acid in question would spray itself in tiny droplets against his bare skin. The cries of the dragon would rush through, each time that the boy would pierce it's remaining flesh with the sharp edge of his blade.

A mad beast, fighting against a dying beast. It was no pretty sight, as both fought desperately in their own manner. But in the middle of it all, the dragon kept it's eyes on the boy, patiently. He was there, in his entirety. Enveloped in an emotion of rage, filled with the need for vengeance, for revenge. The boy was the incarnation of his deepest emotion, and it was a sad sight indeed.

These were the last image the dragon would have. A raging boy, tears of anger and regret overflowing his face, his jaw wide with screams of pain and hatred, as the Steeled Earth of the wicked would thrust it's way down through the dragon's skull.

As if time had frozen, Albel remained, standing upon the dragon's visage whilst his blade was planted within it's skull, twisted with a sickening noise which was that of bones shattering into pieces. Frozen like a statue, the dragon remained there, it's head elevated above the ground, it's claw grasping into the floor, breaking through the rocks, before moments later, it would shatter down to the ground. It's flesh slowly melting away, fading into ashes as the bones which had blocked away the entrance fell to the ground, one after the other.

In the center of the fully formed carcass was that of a man, as if a mad beast, breathing heavily as a hand rose to his face, wiping away the tears before anyone could see.

Slowly, the group made their way within. Each silent upon the event that had unfolded before their eyes. But none could hold their silence, as they had entered the cavern in itself.

"...These are!" The blue haired boy spoke first.

"...Dragon skeletons!" The blue haired woman spoke next.

"It must be a dragon graveyard." Cliff was last to speak, before their own ideas were cut short.

"No... This is where we come, to perform our accession, to become fully fledged soldiers of the Dragon Brigade." A silent voice echoed lightly, almost with a tinge of regret, imperceptible to any and all. "This is no graveyard..."

Ashes were upon the ground, flying across the air. The bones were all that remained, but part of the ground had turned a sickly gray that resembled that of the colors of old bones. He could see it, the event that had happened here. He knew not why, but it had almost seemed, as if the dragons that had once occupied this cavern had destroyed themselves, one another, many years ago.

His eyes went towards the dragon's carcass. The final blow was no show of luck or skill, the dragon had frozen itself in place, as if awaiting death. The boy would never know the story that had occurred within these sacred grounds. He would never know of the reason for their death, or why one of the elder, greater dragons, had allowed himself to be sent to it's death at the hand of a single human.

Before anything else though, another cry came through the cavern. The cry of a dragon, as if enraged, pierced the air and held the same deafening quality that all the cries before had possessed.  
"Sounds like another dragon! Where the heck is it?" The muscle man tensed up, rising his fist in preparation as the Crimson Blade rose her slender arm before the man.

"There's no need to panic." She looked onward, towards the corpses further ahead. "It's only the wind blowing through this bone here." With her fingers, she aimed forth towards the jaw of a dragon, one that was still gapping open, and to the bone that was located where it's throat should be.

"It's a dragon's windpipe." An intuitive guess made from the blue haired boy was only met by a nod.

"A dragon's windpipe is quite a valuable item. I've heard that flutes made from these can produce special sounds." Drawing once more from the large encyclopedia of knowledge within her mind, she spoke aloud all that she felt was needed upon the subject at hand.

"Hmm..." With those words, the wicked one made his way forth. The dragon before him, it's jaw wide open, was like all the others. Ashes and melted bones remained laying here and there. But no one had ever heard of a dragon burning itself to death by it's own flames.

It struck him though, the memories. There were flames, rushing in every directions... Every directions, not just to him, but to all the dragons. At the time his father had died, the dragons had begun to kill one another as well. But for what reason, that he did not know. It mattered not at the moment, his eyes were upon the dragon's windpipe, and his mind to a moment in the past.

---------------

The Dragon Flute

"Albel!" A crisp scream came through, in a punitive manner as the boy tensed up, holding an object in his hand. "What is that in your hands?"  
"Um... N-nothing, nothing at all. Hah..." Rapidly, the boy brought the item behind him, standing as naturally as he could at such an age that he had little knowledge on lying and acting.  
"Don't lie to me!" Another loud scream came crashing through, shocking the boy away. "That's my flute isn't it? How many times have I told you not to play with it, it's a very precious item."

"But why can't I? I mean, it's a flute right? What's the point of an instrument if you can't play it? Uh..." Before realizing it, the boy had spoken aloud before his father of the thoughts in his head. With that, he braced himself, as he had just admitted that he indeed was in possession of his father's instrument.

The man in question, Glou Nox, made his way forth with a grave look upon his face. Raising his head slowly, he stopped before his child as his hand descended down towards him.

"Albel..." His father's hand was upon his head, as if to reassure him that he was in no trouble, whatsoever. "It's not a simple regular flute, you know that."  
"Yes... I know."

"This flute is a special one, a very important one. Not everyone can get their hands on it." The man knelt down, so to level himself to his child's height. "This flute is one of the most sought after tools that any soldiers and officers of the Dragon Brigade would die for."

"I know... But I really wanted to play with it."

"You will, one day. When you become a proud warrior of the Dragon Brigade, I'm sure you'll be able to get your own."  
"Really?" Hope began to shine within the young boy's eyes.

"Really... Now, why don't you give it back to me before anything happens. We wouldn't want to break it now, would we?" With a boyish smile, the father opened his hand before his son, awaiting the return of his instrument.

"Right! Here..." With that, the boy handed down the flute to his father, still, something was bothering him. "But dad... How exactly do you get one?"

"Well... It's quite a difficult process. First, you need to be given something precious from a dragon. It's not something that you can simply take from a dragon, not even from a dead one."  
"Wow, really? That hard, huh... Never would've imagined... But what is it exactly?" The boy looked up to his father, with curiosity invading him as any healthy child his age.  
"It's their windpipe." The father answered the boy, clearly and honestly.  
"Windpipe?" Tilting his head, the expression on his face twisted lightly as he tried to figure out what the word meant.

"It's a sort of bone inside the dragon's throat." There was a light smile upon his lips. The man himself always enjoyed being able to answer his little boy's every curious question.

"What, really? But then, shouldn't a hunter be able to just get one from a dead dragon?" Bringing a finger to his forehead, his eyes centered down as he was in deep thought, confused at what his dad had told him. Surely his dad was no liar, he knew that, but even his father should realize that a dead animal couldn't prevent itself from being poached for what bones it had.  
"No, even a dead dragon can defend itself. The spirit of a dragon is a strong one, and anyone unworthy who'll try to get his hands on would not be able to approach it." The man spoke with utmost confidence.  
"Wow... Dragons are that strong?" His eyes began to shine, as dreams began to form inside his little mind.  
"Yes, they are... That's why we consider ourselves lucky, to be blessed with such allies." His father spoke proudly once more, but soon he continued on with his answer, a serious tone to his lips. "But listen, after getting the windpipe, there is another important task to do."  
"What's that?" Again, curiosity had overwhelmed the little child.  
"To build yourself a flute with it." Unlike the gravity he seemed to show, the answer was rather quite simple. And as he had answered, the man's serious stare turned into a bright smile. "And since you're so eager to get one, why don't we go make one ourselves?"

"Really?"  
"Really." The father had paused again, thinking for a moment as he looked to his child and answered rapidly, so to clear away any confused thoughts that he might have had. "But it's not going to be made out of a dragon's windpipe though, so try and bear with that until you prove yourself, one day. Understood, Albel?"  
"Yeah! Understood!" With that, the young boy jumped forth with excitement, stopping halfway through his mad dash to turn back. Running to his father's side, he grasped his arm, tugging upon it with impatience. "Come on dad, let's go already!"

With a smile to his visage, the father placed the flute back upon it's original position, a place that he thought would have been safe from the small hands of his child. Though now he trusted the idea that his boy had learned his lesson. With that, he rose himself high, and followed his son, out of his house and to the nearest workshop.

---------------

A tentative hand slowly made it's way towards the windpipe. But there were no forces pushing him away. In fact, it seemed as if his hand was being guided towards the bone itself. Without much restraint, the man snapped the bone away and nothing happened. There was no grave feeling upon him, no dark sensation of a curse being put upon his shoulders. He was healthy, he was fine, if nothing more, the bone felt right in the palm of his hand.

"What're you doing?" The Aquarian was first to speak, looking on towards the back of the wicked who was previously leaning into the dragon's skull. "Wait... is that?" Her eyes wandered slowly, down the man's arm to his hand, and the item in his grasp.

"Let's go already." Their guide had announced loudly and cleanly, as he began to make his way out of the cavern.  
"Where to? This place is a dead end, and the other road leads us to a damned thick door." There it was, the reply he was expecting, coming from the blonde man whom was still inspecting the bones of the dragons around him.

"That door isn't going to be a problem." More memories of the past began to fill the man's head. The purpose of the flute's existence. What it could do, and more importantly, what use it would be to them in their current situation.  
"Huh?" Nearly both Cliff and Roger spoke in unison upon that single noise, as all looked to him curiously. The only one whom had remotely guessed what he had meant was a red haired woman who was already smiling.  
"Because, I have the key to that door right here in my hand." Rising his fist, in his grasp was the dragon's windpipe, and their key to the Urssa lava caves. Where the Marquis rests, and where the only hopes for these strangers, from many other worlds in the sky, reside.

**Part Two of Chapter Five, Ended: To the Alliance, An Unfinished Trial...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

**Incomplete**

**Following:**

**Part Three**

**of**

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! How'd you like Part 2 of "To the Alliance"? This one contained loads of dialogues, which surprised even myself. I wasn't really expecting much dialogue in this chapter, but now that I look back on it, it makes up nearly the entirety of the whole fanfic. Because of the length and size of all the events, my previous plan had to be changed a bit, and my chapter setup will too. But that doesn't really matter, as it's only the presentation. The content itself did nothing more then expand and upgrade on itself.

For those who likes short chapters, I'm sorry. But for those who enjoys longer chapters or those with more detail, I'm guessing it's quite a blessing.

I'll try as well, to make Cliff appear as a rash guy, but one who's got his heart in the right place. Maria is going to be a bit cold, but she's nonetheless a charismatic leader, and one who cares for people. Mirage is going to be one of the first to have a calm relation with Albel, but that is mainly because of her own professionalism as well as her ability to handle herself a bit better then other professionals such as Nel, who has some difficulty hiding her emotions at times or handling them.

As always, I'm also trying to keep people guessing as to who I'm gonna make Albel land with in the end, or if I'm even going to pair him up at all. Who knows, who knows... In any case, I'm gonna go off to write more when I can.

Oh and, the part that Fayt says about talking of war is another Private Event, where you can talk to Albel and you'll discuss the outcome of the war. Another thing is, with Nel's receiving the Blades of Ryusen. I figure I should try and get Albel involved. If you check the stats, the events of Albel or Nel getting their ultimate weapons increases their positive emotions towards one another a bit better then it would any regular event. Oh and, some might argue that I forgot the event of the king of Airyglyph sending a letter to the queen of Aquaria. I'm planning on showing it, much later in the story, that this event has indeed occurred or will occur. I know, probably nobody expects me to look at details like this, but hey, I will.

Also, the decoy idea for when there's a discussion between Albel, Maria and Mirage, it comes from going to Aquaria and talking to Mirage and Maria after getting Albel. Mirage will be done with her analysis and Maria will guess that it'll make a good decoy. There are ways to cause damage, at either being 30 meters near the ship, aka inside their shields, and shooting. Or shooting when they attack. Either way it's very dangerous, but I figure, a dragon's maneuverability, as well as the fact that it's a living being and a more flexible one then metal, and one that can fly that fast as the Marquis (as to catch up with a spaceship in mid-air if that spaceship was in motion), then I figure it'd probably be able to maneuver in a specified preplanned path to blind spots as well as avoiding the smaller turrets, bullets or anything else, as well as having the protection of an ancient dragon's scale on his side, would probably be enough to provide a chance to win in the eyes of Albel.

Also, there might be problems with spacing, mainly due to the fact that I need to use a different PC with a slightly outdated wordperfect to correct my text. Guess what happens then though? Sometimes, not always, just sometimes, the spacing is doubled or removed altogether. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes it does. So if you spot any, just tell me and I'll gladly correct it.

There's more I could comment on. But I just don't feel like it for now. Oh, I nearly forgot. I'm also challenging myself a bit. To write at least one chapter (or in certain cases, a part of a chapter, like for this Chapter 5) every 5 days. I'm gonna try. For anyone who keeps up to date, I guess this could be a good thing. Maybe yes, maybe not, who knows. I just hope I don't run dry after a while.

---------------

**Shortcuts:** (Why am I placing this here? Cuz it's more for if you want to re-read. If you're in the middle of reading, I'd imagine it's your duty to remember where you left off last, or to remember the quick-link to where you last left off. Kinda like for Chapter 1, except for flashbacks only..)

Aerial Troubles: The rough landing and flight of dear old Cliff.

Re-Encounter: Re-encountering the golden haired woman, Mirage.

Breaking the Ice: Breaking the ice with the wicked, and preaching him on how to be sociably healthy... Good luck on that.

The Blades of Ryusen: Nel's heirloom.

Midnight Visit: A personal midnight visit, from Albel to Fayt.

The Dragon Flute: A precious memory of childhood that Albel possesses.

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 5: To the Alliance, Part Three

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace

**Author's Notes (and announcement): **Hey everyone, I'm sorry I ran off like that without telling anyone. An impromptu disappearance and hiatus, I know... I know, sorry. Though I'm renowned for those by some of my friends. I took some resolutions for my own being, and finishing this story is one step towards fulfilling that resolution's main goal.

I'm excited at the thought of restarting this story all over again. And I swear, I'll do all I can to make it one brilliant gem. There's so much I want to do, so much I have planned for it. It doesn't do any good for me to simply think about it though, and I tend to think a bit too far too. So, without further ado, I'll shut up and focus on the main goal today. To give you the next chapter of Albel's Chronicles of the Wicked.

I hope you enjoy, and again, sorry for the hiatus and more importantly, thank you for reading this. Any review is appreciated since it has been a while and I'm not sure if I'll be writing this properly.

Oh yes, Very important, keep these numbers in mind:

Fayt - 20

Cliff - 2

Maria - 10

Nel - 15

Albel - 12

Roger - 35

You'll understand what these numbers mean... At least, I highly hope you do. If not, it'll be explained at the end, in the closing Author's Notes.

Side Note: I just corrected a few bits and pieces here in the story.

--

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

--

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

_There they stood, Dirna and her ally, at the gates of the land's greatest of evils._

--

**Part Three of Chapter Five, Commence.**

From a small abandoned shack, barely standing on it's own, was a miracle in the making. As the melodious sound of hard work resonated through the area, tools one more delicate then the other being used nearly in a graceful dance to form this beauty, this wonderful, this masterpiece, this!

"What the hell is this piece of crap?" This wonderfully botched flute. Thus was indicated quite obviously by the Klausian.

Though there was no reaction to the words uttered by the blonde man. It appeared that the wicked one was far too indulged into the pleasure of creating this most longed for tool, which was slowly taking shape before him.

Finally, he emerged from the counter, high and proud as he revealed his creation to the world of a half a dozen people to be amazed at. "Well, what do you think of this, my life's greatest masterpiece?" With a prideful grin, the flute was held before them all, as if he was holding the world's brightest gem.

"Jeez, listen to people when they're talking to you." Cliff sighed desperately at the attitude that this upstart held towards him and leaned forth to eye the item in question once more, deeply analyzing it before announcing once again. "Yeah, I wouldn't even buy it for ten Fol."

This announcement obviously did not please its maker, as the obvious glare announced. For a moment there, dear old Cliffy came to know that he was capable of fearing this man. Though it rapidly faded away, as he believed that his own strength would probably pull him out of trouble in the end, if the worst were to come.

"Bah, I care not for the gibberish of a tasteless primate." Turning his head aside, he removed the blonde man from his line of sight and focused more upon the rest of the group, awaiting whatever praise he was expecting to get from what he viewed as a great creation.  
"But... he does have a point, I mean it doesn't really look that much like a flute." It was unfortunate that the blue haired youth could not contain himself quickly enough. Without thinking twice, his lips opened up and revealed his train of thoughts, without first considering what reactions would await his words.

"What is it? Are you insinuating that-" But there was no time for the black and golden haired boy to finish his words. "It's not insinuating bud, it's the truth. You suck at making flutes." As if consoling the creator of the item of questionable taste, the muscleman of the group placed his hand in support to the wicked's shoulder.

Slowly though, that same being, who was being consoled by one who came from another world and into his, began to slowly turn his face around with eyes as vicious as medusa's and a murderous bloody gleam to his stare. "Why... you..."  
"You should've let a real man handle this, I could've made something ten times better then what you did in half the time." Perhaps he had a death wish, perhaps he wasn't paying attention to the massacre that soon would've enrolled if he had stayed silent in his corner, but the fact remained, the little Menodix simply spoke at the worst of times.

"You little rat! Come here, I'll gut you open and feed your corpse to the dogs!" A bloodthirsty devil leapt forth without warning, brandishing his blade before the eyes of the child amongst the group after swiftly securing the flute into his sarong. Though his sword would not reach, as the blond haired man who stood behind him reacted with lightning reflexes. Grasping the volatile young man, he spoke yet again. Though whether that was the wisest of things to do or not, every onlooker knew that it surely wasn't.

"Calm down buddy. Calm down. Look, Just face the facts, you're simply not that good at making these kind of things." The wicked one had started to turn immobile, though not because he had calmed down, but because the seething rage and his need to kill was simply rising to a point where his every muscles tensed to the point where he was paralyzed by his own fury. "To begin with, you just don't have any sense of fashion or any artistic flair, not like good ol' Cliff here!" Bulging with pride, the Klausian thrust a thumb to his chest, pointing to his majestic self.

"Uh-huh... That same artistic flair that caused all that ruckus only to create a crude ring..." Fayt's words sounded true, as all shared the same reaction. As if haunted by a ghost, shivers and frightful memories emerged from the depth of their minds, even of the great and majestic Cliff. Memories of a struggling strongman, the sound of tools breaking to no end inside his grasp. That same great and majestic man frustrated to no end and taking his anger out on the poor table that served as host to his failed creation.

"Hey now, it wasn't me, it's the tools. They weren't up to my caliber! Really, they kept breaking!" Desperate, the man sought after the first excuse he could lay his dirty paws on.

"Because you kept on throwing your frustration on them." Unfortunately, the rather monotone comment, given by a most despairing young blue haired boy at the unsightly sight that unfolded before him, still did not aid the situation. All it did, was send the blond haired man into shock, as his pride was struck, he was left with his mouth gapping as he tried his best to find another excuse to throw at him as rapidly as he could.

"Heh, with the credibility of your so called 'sense of fashion' and 'artistic flair' put aside, face it..." As if recovering from a near death experience, the man arose anew, like a phoenix from its ashes, with a greater will and a stronger, bolder front. "The fact is, that you all are simply jealous of my ability. At this very moment, I gave birth to the world's greatest instrument. Something none of you lowlifes could ever hope to accomplish." Proudly, he pulled the flute out of his sarong and displayed it forth, held firmly in his hand. Presenting it yet again to the group, though his eyes were centered only to the object of the quarrel. "Just feast your eyes with the sight of it and marvel at its splendor!"

Now that anyone would think of it, with such personalities grouped together, it was no wonder that the situation could do nothing but degrade further and further down the line.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. There's nothing to marvel at, it's just a bone that some two-bit idiot dug a few holes into." From the hole he dug himself in the ground earlier, the Klausian crawled out of it, only to point to the same object again and declare what he knew to be the truth.

"That's it, come here caveman. I'll do you a favor and make it so that your brain can get the oxygen it's been lacking these past ten years." It was the final drop in his already overflowing flask, the furious beast that he was turned about to charge straight into this under-appreciating scum.

"Well, I'm not sure about it being the greatest instrument in the world, but as long as it work, shouldn't it be alright?" And before anything else could happen again, one of the two onlookers decided to barge in. The blue haired, gun-trotting woman reached out, grasping the flute into her hand and pulling it out of Albel's reach. She bothered not to inspect it; rather she placed the flute to her lips, closed her eyes, laid her fingers randomly across the various holes and blew. A single note resonated and silence ensued, as all looked on towards her.

"See, it works fine, doesn't it?" She looked on, to the silent stares that eyed her. Each for various different reasons. Sensing a small tinge of embarrassment, she raised her hand to her lips and cleared her throat before continuing to speak. "Anyhow, It looks alright to me. That said, there's nothing more to discuss now, is there?"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Grasping his forehead, the Klausian was at a loss for words. Burning with the temptation to reply, he couldn't. After all, how could he reveal, to the leader of the organization he belonged to, that her taste in art and all things artistic basically, to be as polite as possible, sucked. Unfortunately for the situation, which could've calmed down by now if everything would've stayed quiet and calm, the wicked one had picked on rather rapidly at the words that were waiting to leap from the tip of the Klausian's tongue.

And so, the quarrel did not come to an end. Commentaries flew from one side to another, insults came back slapping each other in one another's faces, and in all of the chaos, the blue haired leader of Quark stood there, calmly testing the flute, one note after another leaving only the red haired Aquarian aside, standing far away from the trouble of it all. Eyeing and watching them, as the fight escalated out of control, she remained quiet in her own little corner.

As for why she had not joined them? Though she knew that what Albel had built was a rather crude instrument, at least in appearances, she felt she had no rights to judge what he had created. After all, she wasn't too far away at being on the same level as he was. If anything her skills were exactly on the mediocre level.

--

Strange, how it was, that the wind was so restless. Stranger still, the voices that echoed throughout the mountainside, that which usually remained calm and quiet. Stranger even, was the sight of various planks of woods, shaking, rumbling, falling to the ground. Strangest of it all, was the dead silence that suddenly struck the air about, as a woman, clad in clothes darker then the night sky, stared at the many strangers who stood in her workshop which had suffered an impromptu renovation and now held two of the largest windows any small cabin could hold, in fact, one could say that these windows in question were actually just the walls missing.

--

"And so..." Cold eyes gazed upon the destruction that lay around her. The dark figure standing still before the group, as she had not moved an inch from her arrival. "You mean to tell me, the cause of destruction of my workplace is this flute of yours?" Those clear eyes that seemed as if to pierce your soul came down upon the group, staring at them all, one after another as shivers came to the back of some, fearing that she would seek retribution.

"I see... and this very instrument will aid your cause?" She had not left a moment for anyone to reply, as her eyes came down upon the instrument that was newly constructed. If the devilish black haired one had bothered to look, he would've seen the surprise on the face of the blonde Klausian at the fact that a stranger could actually make it out as a flute.

"Yes, you see. It is vital that we have this item." The red haired Aquarian, who had remained silent for the most part, became like the spokesperson of the group, faced with this complete stranger.  
"Let me guess..." The shadowed beauty spoke once more, calmly and with a voice that commanded silence. "It is so that you can find some method of stopping these beings from the sky, is that correct?"  
"How... How did you?" Surprise laid upon the visage of the Aquarian maiden.  
"How did I know? I didn't." Turning about, the woman seemed as if hovering over the ground, as her every movements were smooth and graceful. With her back turned to them all, she lifted her sight to the sky afar. "I simply guessed... There wouldn't be all that many reasons for a group of adventurers to come so far up in the mountains."

"Then, since you understand." A ray of hope, as to solve this matter quickly and efficiently, unlike the various little brawls that formed each and every time two of their most volatile members began to speak with one another, shone upon the one from Aquaria.

"Just a moment. Do not misunderstand me, I have yet to pardon this intrusion." Unfortunately, it may not be so. "How am I going to be compensated?" The mysterious beauty turned about once again, looking to the group as her hand rose up, reaching out with her long slender fingers as if awaiting some form of physical compensation.

"You don't understand lady, you see, we're kind of in a hurry here. What we've got to do is more important then some crummy old cabin." Cliff, dear sweet loveable Cliff, stepped forth. Placing his most worried of looks and his most pressing of tone, as he added his two cent to line out how urgently they needed to go.  
"I do not wish to listen to such an unsightly man, who dared to forge a hole through one of my remaining walls with his bare hands as I stood by the entrance, or rather, where the entrance should have been."  
"I... uh... Y'see..." It was unfortunate; he had no way to reply to such a statement.

"Please, we have to hurry. We'll come back to repay our due, I promise." Finally, the one who, often time then not, acted like the leader of this merry group came forth. Fayt, with his ever-worried visage came with a deep bow as to apologize, as well as to find a way to escape this matter as quickly as possible.  
Her eyes turned over to the group once more, and soon came to the honest face of the young blue haired teen before her. "Hmm... Ift's all right then. I forgive you." Her eyes were cold, and her expression was without emotion, though there was still something peculiar about her gaze.

"Really? Gee, thanks lady!" Though all shared his sentiment, Cliff was the first to react of them all. Unfortunately for him.  
"Do not misunderstand me." Rapidly, she raised a lone finger to halt the man's advance, who seemed only moments away from being unable to resist the need to offer to her seemingly fragile self a rather powerful bear hug. "I'm not forgiving you because of your plea. It's simply that... this workshop isn't truly mine."  
Silence came, as everyone looked to her with confusion, and amongst them, the black haired one stared at her with frustration at their lost time. "What? But... didn't you say that this place was yours?" Again, Cliff spoke without much thought, astonished at the time they spent feeling sorry for destroying a place that supposedly belonged to nobody in the first place.

"I never said it belonged to me. I simply stated that this is where I work." Swiftly, the lady clad in black turned her visage away from the blond haired man. "And anyhow..." Though, slowly, her face turned about, her eyes shimmering as she stared deeply and intently towards the general direction of both the blue haired teenager, and the black haired young man. "I would never be able to hold a grudge against such cuties..."

As she stared at them, with a sly gaze and a worrying glimmer in her eyes, the subjects under her sight, the young true blue boy and the black haired devil looked to each other in confusion, tinged with a bit of worry.

--

"Who the hell was that?" And again, the group was on their way, once more towards the stone gate. And along it's route, the many curious began to speak one after another. Starting with our most sociable Cliff.  
"Hey, now that you mention it..." Our blue haired wonder kept walking forth, though with a ponderous look to him. "What was her name again?" With those words, his finger came towards the blue haired, gun-trotting one, as he tossed the question to her.

"She didn't really bother to say." She replied, rapidly and cleanly.

"We didn't really bother to ask." Said the blond man who started this conversation in the first place.

"Whoever she was, it's clear that she's some sort of crazy lady. I mean, what kind of woman would be able to resist my irresistible charm." The harmed ego of the Klausian man began to surface. "I mean... I even placed on my invincible smile and all."

"Ya big lummox. As if there was anything to resist!" The voice emerged from a walking helmet.  
"What!?" There was an obvious shock to his face. His hand reaching out towards what appeared to be a small creature besides a giant. "Now even the pipsqueak's at it!"  
"Huh, yeah right. The real question was how come she chose those two kids instead of a real man like me!" Crossing his arms before his chest, the little Menodix boy huffed, puffed, pouted and turned his head away before looking on with a small tinge of jealousy towards the two that remained before them both.  
"Yeah, what's the deal with that..." And so, Cliff's focus changed, from the little Roger, to the two that kept on walking before him. "I can understand why she wouldn't even look at a little brat like you, but how come that hottie didn't even bother looking my way the moment she saw mister goody-goody and girly-looking-guy."

"Didn't you say she was some crazy lady?" With an awkward laughter, so much as he tried his best to ignore that comment, Fayt quoted him upon his own words.  
"Yeah, but I never said she didn't look good." Immediately replied Cliff.

"Ugh... Why am I with these people again?" The devil amongst the group continued to trek on, despite the headache that was slowly accumulating at yet another useless conversation. And he was not alone at this most difficult of challenges. Amongst them, the two women of the group laid further ahead, trying to avoid this entire conversation, which they both knew was going to arrive, sooner or later.

Nevertheless, they had one good point. And the lady, who's gun laid at the ready, could not help but wonder about it as well. "Who was that we just talked to?"

"That..." There was a small pause, but it was obvious she was not searching for a name. "Was most likely the famed alchemist, Misty Lear."

"Did you just say..." Disbelief came from the lips of the wicked, as he halted in his advance. Forming an impenetrable wall for the little Roger whose face came crashing into the man's behind. Which led to a rather minor dispute.

"Yes, I do believe it was her." The entire group came to a halt. As Nel closed her eyes, disbelief wracking into her as well. "There's no doubt about it, that woman was indeed Misty Lear."  
"You've got to be kidding me..." The black haired one looked on to the red head, as only the two of them amongst the entire group were privy to the information at hand, at least, for the moment.  
"Mind sharing?" With a rather rough hand, the blond one grasped the nearest member of this planet who seemed informed. Though he did not seem too pleased to be touched by him.

"I'll explain..." Before another small war erupted, Nel spoke aloud to answer the question at hand. "Misty Lear is... Well... It's impossible for her to be here, unless..."

"Get on with it already!" The littlest of them all had no patience for these pauses in the maiden's answer.  
"All right. Then I'll explain it to you as best as I can piece it up." With that, she eyed them all with a most serious and worried look upon her. "In various books, there are mentions of an elusive alchemist, bearing the name of Misty Lear. I happened to stumble upon a portrait of her once, in one of the many books we possess. The portrait was old and somewhat damaged, but there's no mistaking that it was the same person. From the description, and her face reminded me of this portrait in question."

"And?" Fayt joined in, curious as well. "What's there to be so surprised about?"

Nel's eyes landed unto Fayt with a grave form of gravity to it. "What's there to be so surprised about? What's there is to be surprised about, is that the man who drew this portrait died of old age..."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Cliff looked at both the native of this planet with even greater confusion.

"The man who drew the portrait I was witnessed died of old age, half a century ago." Closing her eyes, with her arms crossed before her, she could only await the reactions to her words.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Cliff was the most into it all, and was the most prominent screamer, though all expressed their surprise, he was the loudest of them all.

"Then, that would mean that." Fayt joined in, soon after Cliff expressed his own sentiments so clearly.

"That would mean, the person we saw was over fifty years of age, if not seventy years of age... Perhaps even more." Albel spoke early, completing Fayt's phrase with a tone of confirmation to it all.

"Say... what's your usual lifespan?" Cliff edged towards Albel again, curious though doing nothing but aggravating the wicked one further.

"We live for a bit under a hundred years. So yes, this is a rather surprising predicament..." Nel answered once more, as quickly as she could to hold off the ticking time bomb that bore the name of Albel. That same person who added his own commentary to her answer. "It would mean that those foolish stories of her making that potion of youth wouldn't be so foolish after all." With that, silence grew back upon the group, as they eventually made their way back to the gates that awaited them, deciding that they no longer needed to ponder further upon this subject anymore.

--

Finally, our group of heroes, as strange of a bunch as they were, arrived to the door that held the effigy of a dragon upon it, proudly and mockingly as it guarded an impenetrable passage. That is, until now... Or so, they had hoped.

It was now the ninth attempt, as a melody, performed with less then adequate skills continued to echo forth. A small tune, a short little piece that held certain technicalities, certain subtleties that escaped the one who played it. Nevertheless, at each attempt, the song was more and more complete, until it was a perfect recreation of that which he held in his memory. Unfortunately, by the twenty seventh attempts, patience was more then growing thin.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The blue haired, seemingly leader of the bunch, spoke amongst them all the doubt that grew slowly heavier upon everybody's hearts. The defiant gaze of the black haired youth gave him more then enough incentive as to remain quiet and simply await whatever result may be drawn from it. It was the twenty eight attempt this time, and like every other attempts, it ended with nothing but silence, save for the resonating echo of the last few notes that voiced itself from the instrument within the hand of the wicked one.

Confusion grew deep within him, and doubt began to seep its way as well. Was he playing the proper melody? Yes, he was, it was the melody his father had taught him, surely it would be right. Was he playing it right? There is no doubt, he had. With each tries he perfected it more and more to be as accurate as it held true inside the depth of his memories. Then perhaps he remembered incorrectly? No, it was impossible, a memory as precious as this, he would never let be tarnished. Maybe the flute he constructed was flawed. No, it was impossible. Sure, certain people did not seem to see the aesthetics of the flute, but he had spent all the time he could spare, worked as delicately as possible so that every minute details as to make the proper flute that he had been taught how to construct was carefully created. Maybe, just maybe the flute wasn't the key to this door... No, it could not be, this door he had heard about in stories, what he held was one of the greatest of keys to unlock it. Then what could it be? What was it, what was missing? Perhaps... No, the thought of it was simply appalling. He would dare never think of it, that his father was wrong, or taught him wrong. There was no chance, not in the thousand darkness's of Oreas, not in the five lands of Folstar. Then... Maybe, it was him?

So deep was he in thought, that no one had paid attention. Not even he. As within this awkward silence, there crept a creature, one that they would never have anticipated, one as fearsome as that, they had not seen coming. It slowly advanced, making its way, hiding, awaiting for the chance to strike. And, only upon the last moment did this creature come to light. It's jaw opening wide, as it neared the wicked one himself.

"What is that!?" A whelp of surprise, coming from those that surrounded him was more then enough to draw him back to reality. And all of his instincts flared, as if a spark erupted in the middle of a fuel tank. Without a moment to spare, just before the creature's mouth would come down and close itself shut, his blade found its way.

Swiftly, like the wind, the man's claw froze over the creature's head, the tip of his blade hanging in the air, as it's length remained stable in between the creature's mouth, it's jaw still wide open as it remained frozen in fear. And if you were curious of the flute, it was still within his grasp, his hold upon his blade somewhat clumsy from the task of holding two items within one hand. Though, this was a rather strange turnabout, as perhaps it was not the opponent he was expecting.

Before him, there stood a minuscule dragon, whelping with fear, as if only moments away from bursting into tears, and even less so from dying of a heart attack. There he stood, a purple scaled dragon, slightly taller then Roger, and seemingly chubby though healthy for his size. Everyone froze, more from surprise then the fear that some of the group had expected there to be. Amongst them all, there surely was one being that was frozen in fear, it wouldn't take a genius to imagine who, or rather, what that being would be.

"A... baby dragon." The maiden of Aquaria spoke, and just as she did, the infant in question woke from his gaze, and began to shake in fear. If it were a mammal, surely it would be covered in sweat, as if in the middle of a shower, by now.

Nevertheless, this little newcomer found a lapse in his sudden assailant's concentration, and with that, he decided to make his way away as quickly as possible. Though unfortunately for him, it was not quick enough to evade the claw, which would quickly grasp his tail. If not for his scales, he would surely be bleeding by now. Nothing but a yelp of surprise and a pitiful cry came from it.

It could barely understand what seemed to come from this black haired devil's lips. It was a rather remarkably intelligent creature for its age, though it mattered little at the moment. After all, no matter how intelligent he was, it did not change the fact that he was standing before a seemingly bloodthirsty demon. One who's claw made of a shining stone from deep inside the earth was keeping captive the tip of his precious tail. Adding to that, his blade was rather at a worrying distance from the base of his tail, which was to say, not all that far away. If it were not for it's scales, he would surely be bleeding by now.

For having disturbed him in the midst of his most important moment of reflection, the devil uttered words that only the dragon was close enough to hear. Threats to dice his tail and forcefully feed it to his own being, did not seem all that pleasant of a thought. Fear obviously took over the little bugger. The small creature soon regretted having followed his curiosity that led him towards the center of a melody. More so, did he regret the sensation of drowsiness it had. Never before, had it regretted yawning as much as it did now in his entire life, not that he had ever regretted yawning in the past.

The devil himself continued to speak words, of the cruelest and vilest of evils and the most painful of experiences it could ever imagine, but these words soon began to fade away. As a new emotion came to the little whelp's heart. Its rather large eyes came to see the instrument, which had formed such a familiar melody, and soon nothing but rage came welling up within the depth of his heart. In a show of courage, and in a rather pathetic fashion, the creature lunged forth towards the devil, crying with fear, yelping with rage, and tripping over it's own captive tail.

"Look... it fell." A lone finger rose to point out the obvious, as the blond man stood closer to the devil himself.

"Who cares. It's just another bothersome pest, and we don't need a second one." Vicious words, directed to two beings at the same time, taunting both at the same time, came forth as the devil himself rose his foot, only to send the creature sliding across the floor.

Mustering it's courage, it rose anew, mustering his valor, it stared the villain which held the bone of one of his own in it's grasp, and with great cowardice, it came to hide behind the Aquarian woman's behind. Cowering in fear, it shot off deadly stares to the devil and yelped at it angrily, though it was a rather futile attempt, as his stares were returned in spades, with the glancing eyes of a being from a world of darkness and blood.

"Albel, stop it. You're frightening it." The kind hearted blue haired boy had to intervene, as his conscience often told him to.  
"He's right. It would do us no good if it were to return with an angry mother." The seemingly cold and calculating red haired lady looked over to the wicked one. Though her stare soon landed upon the instrument, which he still held in his grasp. That said, she pointed it out, and soon everyone came to the same conclusion. "He probably tried to lunge at you because you were holding this. It is made out of a dragon's windpipe after all."

"The little bugger thinks we're here to poach him or something?" Answered the blond muscleman.

At those exact words, the little dragon, which had not considered it until now, was suddenly struck with panic and froze in fear, staring with wide eyes and a tightly shut jaw towards the large barbarian like man. He felt as if he was truly alone in hell at that very moment. Though, in all of this, a young man came to save him, or so it appeared to him.

"Cliff! Don't say that. Look, it's getting scared." Spoke Fayt, almost snapping at the large man.  
"Bah, it's probably just startled." The devil himself interjected  
"I don't know, it looks almost like it can understand us." Again, the blue haired wonder boy said, kneeling down as he smiled that same honest pair of whites at the little being. Holding a hand to it, he waited, calmly and patiently until the infant began to relax, soon his fears dimming. Especially since this person who defended him also shielded him from directly viewing the devil.

"Hey there little guy. I'm sorry if we frightened you, but you really startled us back then." Tentatively, he reached out, without much knowledge of how to treat this specific sort of animal. The best he could muster was to try and speak to it with a soft voice and to calm it down as he would a kitten back on his home planet. "When you fell earlier, was it because you tried to jump that grouch over there because of what he is holding?" At the same time, he tilted to the side, leaning his weight upon one of his knees as his hand departed from the being as his thumb jerked over towards the rather moody youth behind him.

Silently, answering for the sole reason that it felt secure near the blue haired youth, it cried lightly to confirm his answer to the question. Though they could only guess that he meant a yes.

"Hmm..." That same wicked one now looked on, having listening in, he was not very pleased of being referred to as a grouch, but more importantly was the matter of the dragon's attack towards him. It was then, that a most malicious grin was born. "Heh, you mean this? I ripped it out of that pile of bones after I put that old bastard out of his misery."

"Albel!" Why would he say something like this, especially since they were capable of calming down this little kid dragon. Anger rose in the eyes of the blue haired youth, but not only in his eyes, but the dragon himself as well.

It stared straight at him, the man who dared to utter such things. He did not understand all of it, but he understood most of it, enough to know who he had insulted, and what he said he had done. And that, it felt it could not forgive. Without warning, it rushed forward, crying an ear-splitting shriek as it lunged, properly this time, towards the vile being that stood with the perforated bone of one of his kin.

"Hmph." There was little reaction from the wicked himself. Sliding the flute inside his sarong, his hand came to rest near his sword as his thumb pushed the blade out. The pummel of the sword sent rushing forth as he sidestepped, letting the hilt of his blade strike the dragon in mid-air. It landed, roughly as it slid across the ground, not too far from Albel, whom had only taken a single step aside. "What does a weakling like you intend to do against me?" Turning his head about, his eyes slimmed down, as a murderous intent seemed to seep from his body, like a violent gust of vapor emerging from his surrounding.

Again, the little creature came rushing forth, crying as it came again, it tried something different this time then charging headfirst. Stopping short, it turned about, his tail spinning as to try and catch this evil being by surprise. But he was too slow for the Captain of the Black Brigade, he who held so many years of experience in combat under his belt. It was too easy for him. The tail was stopped short in its path, caught by the claw yet again.

"Too weak... You're not even worthy of tasting my blade." As the wicked being uttered such things, he pushed the creature aside. Strongly enough to force it to fall down on its side as he turned about. Readying himself to return to playing the flute again, he felt a gaze upon him. And it was not from his companions.

"What?" Turning around, he looked upon the fallen creature that slowly returned itself upon its feet. "What is it...? Go away, pest. you're not worth the bother." His hand was swaying in the air, motioning the infant to run away.

"Albel! How dare you? I know it's asking for too much, but try and show some compassion!" It was then that the group had decided to step in and stop this senseless violence. Starting with the most shocked of them all, the blue haired youth whom's sense of justice seemed to shadow out many others.

"I think it's suffered more then enough. He doesn't needs to be bullied by the likes of you on top of it all." The red haired woman added. But it mattered little, the person in question wasn't listening to them at all.

"If you think you can defeat me, then think again." Stepping away from their most righteous spokesperson, he advanced forth towards the dragon. Grasping it by it's throat as he leaned forth to stare it deep into the eyes with what would freeze many into place out of fear. "That old lizard was much stronger then you." With those words, he tossed the infant aside again, trying to toss him as far away as possible. "Be grateful, I'm sparing your life."

The infant looked still towards him, as defiantly as it could in the midst of his fear, backed only with whatever remnant of his courage and rage he could muster up. Though, the devilish man was not touched at all by the sight.

"Fool... If you think throwing away your life, trying to face me hopelessly, will do you any good, then you might as well jump down a cliff and let yourself become a pretty little stain on the ground." Turning his back to the creature, he continued to speak as his hand came to clutch the instrument in his sarong. "Come back when you've gotten bigger, then maybe you'll be worth the trouble." Looking back to the dragon, a light grin came to his face. His claw rose as he tapped the side of his temple with one of his rather large metallic spikes. "Or if you're lucky, you might be able to bite off my head and get revenge."

--

Melody

"Put your heart into it son. I know you can do it."

A gentle voice spoke to him, from the man he admired the most, as he held a proud smile.

"Just remember to be true to yourself."

--

"Huh... look at that. He buggered off." As usual, dear old Cliff was first to speak. "I was beginning to think it would've never ran away"

The dragon, not too soon after that final taunt, had begun to drive towards defeating Albel, and ferociously attacked him, repeatedly, continuously and without end. But each and every time, the wicked one had tossed him aside, without so much as even laying eyes on the beast anymore, nor did he continue to speak again afterwards. Only a small moment ago, did it finally run away, covered in bruises that had accumulated from his every failed attempts.

"Man, I've never felt so sorry for an animal before in my life." Our very own Klausian announced, his fingers lightly rubbing against the back of his head as he eyed the general direction in which the infant fled to.  
"He put up quite a brave front, but you could see just how scared it was of facing this guy." And in response, Fayt who had given up not too long ago at stopping either of them from confronting the other, spoke as well.

"Yeah well, it was just a little kid. When you're that young, you pretty much suck at hiding your emotions."

"..." There was a short moment of contemplation, following the muscleman's words. But the silence was broken with the sound of a heel sliding, dust flying in the sky as the devil in a sarong walked on towards the door once more. "How about we try and go forward, instead of chatting uselessly here like dainty little girls sipping tea on the porch." With another sneer, he spoke yet again with the same mocking tone he usually held.

"And how do you intend to go through this door?" The Crimson Blade spoke, pointing out the most obvious problem of all to one who had seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"This door?" There was an unexpected sense of confidence emanating from the wicked one.

Before anything else could be said, he turned his back to the group, raising the instrument to his lips once more. From it, rose a melody unlike what he had tried so hard to perform to perfection. One that sounded quite flawed, broken and even a slightly childish tone to it as it neared the end. But before anyone could say anything, the slab of stone which held the effigy of the dragon, that which acted as the impenetrable door which had halted their advance, faded into dust.

"It's as easy to get rid of, and as meaningless, as that oversized helmet on legs." With a prideful smile, the wicked one advanced forth. Leaving behind him all who stood there in confusion and awe at the sudden disappearance of the obstacle that, which now just seemed so unimportant, had caused them such a delay in their travels. But shock aside, they would not waste more time with mindless banter. Confirming one another's thoughts, they walked forth, entering the path and into ruins which had long been forgotten...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEANINGLESS!? Try and say that to my face again, and I swear you'll regret it!" Though, there was one who would not be able to remain quiet. "Hey! Listen to me! I'm not done talking here, come back you ungrateful lummox!" Rushing forward, trying to make his way through to reach the impolite bastard that had insulted him, he continued on speaking. Unfortunately for him, his every words were unable to reach the wicked being. "Don't you understand the honor of having the great Roger in your company!?"

"YOU'LL SEE I'M NOT THAT EASY TO GET RID OF!"

--

The loud little tailed one rushed in, catching up to the group. While in the meantime, the small whelp, that had previously escaped, emerged from behind a nearby boulder. Looking forward, it's eyes shone clearly, nearly holding tear to it. Never did it imagine such a melody would reach to him, and even less did he expect it to come from that person. The little dragon found himself unable to believe what he saw, even less what he heard, considering it's sources.

Now, with the coast clear, it emerged from its cover, and moved away. The image of a demon inside his head, put to doubt from a most peculiar of song.

--

The door opened, an ear-splitting cringe invading the air as it led to a foul smelling room. It was a laboratory, one that the wicked one took little notice to, and instead proceeded to investigate the room for anything of use.

Though, the others who entered soon after could not hold their surprise, nor keep as cool a head as the rather cold-hearted devil that made his way inside before them all.

"Live together with dragons?" Saying such things, the giant amongst them all went further, closer to the operation table within the center of this room. "Is this what that means?"

The table was drenched in blood, the scent of rotting corpse, pickled meat and various other disturbing odors reeking from every corner of this once sealed room. A laboratory, which held various parts of a single creature, a large type of lizard, which was mainly found deep within these mountains. In disbelief, the blue haired youth entered, speaking lightly as he was unsure as to whether they should even be inside such a place to begin with.

"They entered the dragons' lair, hunted them down, and then performed all kinds of experiments on them." Stating the obvious, Fayt eyed the many containers held in multiple rows at the end of the room.

And whilst this discussion ensued, the wicked one had already searched the counters, that which seemed the only place that would hold anything of use. With nothing but a small little sack that seemed to contain a glowing substance catching his eyes. Pocketing it, he prepared himself to leave, though at the same time, and no one had noticed it, a little furry-tailed friend of theirs made his way further in and past the wicked one. All the while, that little helmeted fellow grumbled as he did not even begin to notice the stench, nor the sight.

"Seems so. If they were really living together, they wouldn't mercilessly slaughter them like this." Meaning no disrespect, the tall man brought himself down, looking at one of the broken containers as he picked up a stray bone, quickly tossing it aside without wishing to ponder more upon it.

By that time, the wicked one was already at the door, waiting with arms crossed and yet ready to leave these people behind to chitchat with one another, if ever this little conversation of theirs would take too long. Though a few words in particular had caught his ears in a peculiar manner. Words to which he could not help but respond to.

"How terrible." It was the maiden from Aquaria.

"Hmph." First came a defiant reaction.

"Something wrong?" Then came the query from the red haired one.

"Do you realize how many dragons we've killed so far?" Then came the reply that burned on his tongue.

"But we-!" Then the maiden was interrupted.

"'We had no choice,' is what you were going to say, right?" By the words of the wicked one.

"Either way you look at it, there's really not much of a difference." And with these final words, laid by the black haired man, the group fell into silence, reflecting upon their own actions as they departed the room. Deep in their minds, paying tribute to the dead soul of these unfortunate creatures.

At least... The majority of the group left, fell into silence and actually listened in on this final part of the discussion. There was but one, a furry tailed being, a helmet on legs that was too occupied pouting to notice that everyone was gone. And if he had noticed, perhaps he would have not connected his face to the shelves. If only he had noticed, perhaps he would not have had a jar break atop his helmet. If only he had noticed, perhaps his head would not be stuck where it was right now. Inside a large skull of a long deceased dragon.

--

From the laboratory they had escaped, and into a large hallway they found themselves in. Before them laid yet another effigy of a dragon upon an even larger wall. Upon it, was that of a dragon, whose eyes shone a dim yet passionate red that only fitted the theme of anger it held.

"Man, why do all these reliefs have to look like this?" Here it came, the first complaint about these paintings of dragons upon these most bizarre of gate-like walls. Only to be backed by a casual "Yeah" from his patron, the gun-trotting one who now was walking about, scanner in hand as she made sure no booby trap laid in wait for them.

It was little wonder that they were not too fond of these reliefs anymore. For they had seen many of them, and at each time, they have had to listen to the improvised melodies of their guide again and again. And both these melodies and these doors began to get on their nerves.

"Just work your magic already, Maestro." With the sensation of a growing headache, and an even greater growing frustration, but yet an even greater growing desperation, Cliff raised his arm, reluctantly giving the go to their black haired impromptu composer and musician.

Soon, the air filled with another melody. One filled with various emotions, and various misplaced notes. On the bright side, his ability at playing that damned flute was growing. On the down side, they had to assist to each and every performance. And, unlike the past few performances, but like the many little show they had before they entered the ruin, the door did not fade away, crumbling to dust. If anything, it remained there, defiant to their endeavor.

There was none more stunned then the wicked one himself, as he approached the door, his claw striking the damned thing which was supposed to let itself collapse into a pile of dirt.  
"What the hell!? Why isn't this thing going away?" Though the one to voice the thoughts of the many was not the makeshift musician but rather the muscles of the group. "Hey, did you play that thing right?"

"Of course I did." Barking like a rabid dog, the possessor of the flute looked back to the brute. "Or are you doubting my abilities, you tasteless barbarian?"

"No, I pretty much trust the fact that you're just naturally bad at music." Crossing his arms before his chest, he eyed the man as if a noble looking upon the turd of a stray animal. Obviously, this meant war.

"Calm down." A stable voice pierced through the chaos. "Look, it seems like there's something written here." Lowering herself, the young woman brushed a few stray locks of her red hair away.

"Well? Read it already, or do you need someone else to read it for you?" The wicked one turned his back to the Klausian, lifting his claw in a movement as to receive the information which was uselessly held back.  
"I wouldn't dream of asking you. It's just that... It looks like Dragon Runes." Perplexed, a light frown formed upon her as she gazed at the strange writings.

"Dragon Runes?" Spoke the current leader of Quark, leaning forth as a cascade of hair came to form a wall between the sight of the boys and the scriptures that the girls were now scrutinizing.

"Yes, it's a rather ancient language. I've had classes for it when I was younger, but I haven't brushed up on it for a long time..." The Crimson Blade was reaching out, touching the runes in hopes to recall something from her distant lessons.  
"Who cares, just remember what you learned and start reading already." Their guide had proclaimed so.  
"Why don't you read it then?"  
"You declined my first offer. What makes you think I'd accept to read it now?"  
"Fine..." Seeing as this discussion would find itself nowhere else but inside a loop, she decided to sever it before it would grow further, and instead focus her energy on something slightly more constructive.

--

Finally, he escaped that most vicious of traps, that which had imprisoned him for what seemed to be an eternity. And after so long, he had finally gasped in the scent of freedom. It smelled of rotting flesh and pickled scales, but nevertheless, it was freedom.

"What was that!? Huh... Hey, when I look at it, it doesn't look too bad..." Holding what once was his prison, he began to notice something about it. This overly large skull held a certain tribal charm. If anything, it shone to him like the greatest of finds.

Slowly, inside that mind of his, dirtier beyond his years, formed the images of his royal self. Surrounded by countless beauties, the skull in his head adorning his head like a helmet, with the Crimson Blade on all four slowly crawling towards him in an uncharacteristic fashion and even more uncharacteristic clothing. Fed by the beautiful Maria while his menservants, an emasculated Cliff and a puppy like Fayt were at his ready. With the proud Albel begging him for his secrets as he lay bruised and defeated under Roger's feet.

Compliments on his soft tail and the gentle touching of the dames, combined with standing atop all other males as a real man, was a fantasy no one would've been able to snap him out of. With that in mind, he quickly adorned the skull, which he proclaimed the manliest of gear, and departed quickly to show it off to those he expected to be drooling with envy.

Unfortunately, his new helmet was rather large for his head. With his vision impaired, he ended up crashing into every single wall, as he made his way through the corridors to join up with the rest of the group.

--

"Let's see... I can make out a few words..." An unperceivable smirk of victory came to the Aquarian's lips.  
"So? Is there anything important written on it?" Spoke the only other companion of the same gender as her.  
"I think so... There's something about offering a Dragon's Cranium to the relief. Aside from that, I can't make out the rest." Turning back to face the group, she stood up as she sighed lightly at the new predicament that had formed.

"Well, so much for that... I guess we'll have to find some other way through." Lifting his arms in abandon, thus spoke the Klausian.

"And what other way through can you think of?" Eyeing Cliff was the wielder of the instrument that had guided them so far.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like we'd be able to find this Cranium thingamajig anyway, right?"

And right on cue, there it appeared. The decapitated head of a dragon, who's flesh and scales had been long removed, who's skull had been polished to a shine long ago but lost it's glimmer from the accumulated dust, began to approach them all in a rush. A floating skull of a dragon sent many at the ready to fight, fearing for the worse. Though soon their tension grew into an awkward stare, as they came to realize just who it was.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" With the widest of smile, the young Menodix expected the greatest of reactions that would fulfill his fantasies. Though, tragedy would strike. Before anything of the sort could go forth, before anyone could say anything, the young boy fell down, striking a lifted tile that began to shine as Roger's body acted as a weight upon it. This sudden illumination of the ground made them all look about, as slowly, a set of tile began to glow one after another.

The skull, which was supposedly secured to the head of this walking self-proclaimed concentrate of a hunk of a real man, found it's way to the center, it's empty eye sockets facing the wall. That which held the effigy of a dragon in anger, suddenly began to crumble away. The skull turning to stone, as it began to shatter as well, causing a much-expected yell of surprise from the now devastated Roger.

"Nice job, little guy!" The thumbs up was given to him by the tallest of them all.  
"It looks like we'll be able to get in now." Announced the blue haired beauty.  
"Huh... I guess he is useful for something." Muttered the wicked being.  
"Come on guys, we don't have anymore time to waste." With the words of their fearless righteous blue haired boy, the group advanced forth after each giving their own signs or words of gratitude towards the little tailed bugger for finding the answer to their previous conundrum.

Behind the stone figure of the dragon, now nothing but dust in the wind, there laid a set of grandiose stone doors. Large slabs which slowly opened forth. Upon the smallest of crack, a gushing rush of air came crashing against them all, if they were not properly grounded, it would've been questionable as to whether or not they would or wouldn't have flown away.

Soon, the doors were wide open, the scent of sulfur rising to their nostril, an unbeatable heat wracking upon them as they found themselves sweating profusely at the mere contact to it. Behind these doors laid a burning hell, the walls and grounds inside melted and ever-flowing, as if they had stumbled at an entrance to the heart of a volcano.

"So, this is it huh?" The fearless blue haired youth stepped forth, eyeing the bright red liquid which flowed before his eyes.  
"Yes. This is where the air dragons congregate. The lair to the strongest dragons of the land." Clutching his arm, an unwelcome memory of burning torture came to him. "The Urssa Lava Caves."

**Part Three of Chapter Five, Ended: To the Alliance, Out of the Frying Pan...**

--

**Chapter Five: To the Alliance...**

**Complete**

**Following:**

**-C-a-t-r-S-x- -o-t-e-M-r-u-s-.-**

**Bonus: A moment of Redemption...**

--

**Author's Notes:** I have bad news folks. The next chapter is another three-part arc. I consider it a singular chapter because the focus is the same, the Marquis/Marquis' lair. Oh and, can you guess what the next part will be entitled? What with the fact that they're entering a place filled with hot magma, flowing lava, maddening heat and a current title here being "Out of the Frying Pan"? Nah, nobody'd be able to guess.

Sarcasm aside. Yes, the flute that Albel built is not a pretty thing to look at. It still looks like a flute though, just not a very decorative one. After all, it was fashioned out of a dragon's bone, it looks rough rather then smooth, and it almost looks like a club or baton. In any case, there's very little to be said about this, save that it's the first chapter in a long long while that I've written. And again, I plead forgiveness for the inappropriate sudden hiatus I placed myself in.

If ever there's something that I forgot to make clear, I'll answer it on the next Author's Notes. Oh yeah, and about the Bonus chapter. Well, it's basically details or events or scenes that I couldn't integrate into the chapters naturally, and thus decided to provide to you guys at a later time. It'll be done faster then a normal chapter, I can tell you that at least. Additionally, you might see me starting a fanfic for a game that I doubt many know of. It's entitled Princess Maker. In any case, see you next time.

Oh, I almost forgot. The numbers at the beginning were their level at crafting items. As for the butchered "Chapter Six" title, well, it's because it's Chapter Six is comming, just not yet, now is it?

**--**

**Shortcuts:** (Why am I placing this here? Cuz it's more for if you want to re-read. If you're in the middle of reading, I'd imagine it's your duty to remember where you left off last, or to remember the quick-link to where you last left off. Kinda like for Chapter 1, except for flashbacks only. And unlike the previous chapter, there's really just one flashback, and it's not even that big. Hell, it's just about three lines.)

Melody: The father, teaching his son how to play his own songs.

That's it, that's all. Please be patient while I type up the next part.


	9. Bonus: A moment of Redemption

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace

**Author's Notes: **None. No really, none.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Wicked**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bonus: A moment of Redemption...**

-----

How long had it been, since that dreaded day? He couldn't tell. It was impossible to tell. Time no longer held any meaning, life or death no longer existed. Within this ever-rotting corpse, he would find himself trapped until he would find peace. Yet peace would never arrive. They had done an atrocious thing, something that was unforgivable. And the acts that followed it would only bring shame to it's own kind. When all was over, he was the only one who survived, and he awaited death yet it never came by. The rage of the dragons that day, the fires that illuminated these walls like a thousand suns, had scarred his very being, every fabric of his body and his soul had been tainted, and he was cursed. Perhaps it was a punishment from Apris to the acts they had done. He would bear it, though he could not deny that he wished to flee this eternal torment.

If only he could escape this curse, if he could erase the taints of the past, if he could plea for forgiveness, he would. Yet no salvation had come to him in years, why would one arrive now? Yet, there was a sensation deep within it's being. He knew something was coming; yet he knew not what, nor who, if it were a mortal being to begin with.

It was then that something clouded his sight. His eyes had lost focus long ago, but at what laid before him, he knew not but he harnessed whatever strength he had left, struggling to see what shadow had formed upon the light that taunted him at every sunrise till night settled in. Could it be true, perhaps his pain had caused him to hallucinate, he could not bear to believe it. Before him was the figure of a young man, yet he knew well that face. He knew well those eyes. Those deep crimson eyes. It was without a doubt, the son of Glou had returned.

Yet, it could not understand it's own emotion. He knew that the boy held no rights to return to this place, after having failed so shamefully his Accession. Nevertheless, his arrival was like a newfound blessing. Before him laid his salvation, yet the source of his curse. The thoughts of his mind, that which he had begun to believe was to forever end up sealed within his being, had escaped it's slowly opening jaw, as it lifted itself above the carcasses of his own kin. A massive piece of rotting flesh upon the skeletal remains of a once massive and majestuous dragon arose itself, with but a single word escaping it. "You..."

"What the--?" The voice of a being, unfamiliar to the beast, arose in the air. As if a blade piercing through his ear, it was a torturous thing to hear. Aside from that detail, the creature saw this blue haired humanoid as an element that shouldn't be here. For now though, they were as if spectators, and he had more to tend to then to simple intruders upon a most important of moment in what he had begun to desperately believe as an eternal curse.

"Why have you returned, unworthy child?" The creature's eyes had finally recovered well enough. He could see the child now. How he had grown... Has it already been so long? Even if a few years are but a passing moment in time in the lifespan of a dragon, his curse nevertheless was an indescribable torment at every little moment. Panic had ensued within the small group that remained before the entrance of the cavern in which it dwelled, but he paid no attention. All he would care for was the child of Glou. One of the many who would be dubbed a failure as a knight, and whose life should have been taken in the stead of his heroic father...

Though, he knew he did not truly feel like so. These thoughts were not his, but that of the resentment he gained from this accursed malediction. The fueling rage of the many of his own kind would not allow him to feel otherwise. As silence slowly begun to fill these grounds once more, the creature had begun to notice a rather peculiar detail from the black haired youth that stood in front of him. "Why do you dare disturb these sacred grounds with your presence again, cowardly child?" It had barely maintained to resist scowling at the clawed humanoid before him. Everything in it told the beast to kill this unworthy child. And even he slowly began to believe in the whispered words of hatred and rage from his fallen kin. The child of Glou was nothing but a coward, a little boy who swung a sharp blade around and dared call himself a swordsman, a heartless brat that held no respect for his kind. A child who came here to give away his life. After his father had saved his infant's body from the flames by giving up his own. That boy, who came here so many years ago, was shaking before him...

It couldn't endure it any longer. Fueled with the wishes of the spirits of the many dragons the resided within this place that now resembled nothing more then a graveyard, it made it's way to the child, using all it's might to drag itself across the floor as it wished nothing more then it's death by now.

The devilish man understood well what he wanted to do. Before Albel was one of those beasts that had stolen everything left that was dear to him. The one being he admired, his very own father, taken away by the putrid breath of these foul creatures. He shook, indeed he did, but it was from the rage that begun to swell within him. Fear was no longer an object, only hatred grew within the wicked one's belly. With a sensation, as if fate had willed them to meet, he stepped forth. The fading voice of some blue haired fool attempting to stop him echoed in the back of his mind, but he paid no attention to it. Yet he knew that if left unanswered, surely they would attempt to intervene. "Stop! This one is Mine!" He spoke with the raw emotion that fed him at that very moment.

The first to react was the blonde man, who rushed forth to retrieve their guide away from this rather dangerous prospect, yet he would find himself unable to go any further. "YOU SHALL NOT INTEREFERE!" A thunderous roar rushed from the widening jaw of the rotting dragon that made it's way towards the group, as if a thousand roars emanated from every bones in this dark cavern. It would not allow anyone to interfere, and the spirits of the dragons would not allow any being, living or otherwise, dared impede upon their most glorious moment. The bones of the dragons seemed as if possessing a life of it's own by then, and formed like a cage that entrapped the wicked one within the cavern, alone against the putrid being that remained before him.

"Foolish boy. You should have never returned." Though the curse was indeed powerful, he would not forget the name of Glou. Though every lingering soul here wished for the death of the son of Glou, what remained of this elder dragon wished not for such meaningless death. Yet, he could not betray their wishes, he had been pained far too much to be able to resist further. And again, this most malicious of incentive had again begun to take over it's very self. "One whom had failed his Accession wishes to challenge the spirit of the great dragons? This is a laughable event."

Their voice echoed only barely now, no matter how powerful it were. As the entrance was sealed further more. Soon, their every cries and screams sounded nearly like nothing but whispers to the outside world. They would both receive their wish of confrontation, whether they realized it or not. The child of Glou took a moment to grasp in the words he had heard. And he soon realized further what sort of being he had to deal with. This was no simple opponent. It was one of them, one of those three so called great dragons, whose figures had been burned in the back of his memory. They were one of the final sights he saw, before his father had turned into nothing more then a humanoid lump of charcoal. "So, you finally realize who you deal with. Foolish boy." Perhaps it was it's own pride at its past glory, perhaps it was the incentive of the lingering sensations of fury and hatred. It could not tell, it would not even recall it's own words anymore, so much the pain had begun to eat away at part of it's sanity.

The hand of the child shook, trembling as it reached out to his side. A fist forming upon the handle of his blade, it barely drew out. The blade shaking with the same sensation the boy was invaded with. "YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! ONE OF THOSE WHO KILLED MY FATHER! AREN'T YOU!?" He could not think anymore, possessed by his own emotions.

From the outside world, those who had accompanied him were all shocked at the sight. The black haired fiend was now charging headfirst towards what seemed like certain doom to some of them, a being straight from the realm of Folstar. Others were more surprised at what they perceived as what should have been screams, as they had long figured that the sound had become muffled. Others though, with the more keen hearing, had come to realize the words. And both of these found themselves looking at the fight with a calm form of determination, respect and realized the gravity of the situation. This reaction left many to wonder, what was going on through the mind of both the Klausian and the Aquarian one.

Before many could realize it, the boy had launched himself forth in a straight dash towards that living half of a carcass that taunted him so. His blade shook no more, his anger turned to determination, as his eyes turned almost like that of an insane beast. His blade became unsheathed, aimed forth like the horns of a bull as the Wicked's claw lingered to its side. There were the wailings of the youth, a war cry that resembled the incessant screaming of a psycho, as his blade suddenly spun downward, the tip touching the floor. Though Albel's opponent was nothing more then half a corpse, it was nevertheless a powerful being, more then able to fend for itself against what was comparative to his age, nothing more then a newborn infant. Still, the raw strength that surged from the boy surprised even the one who fought, yet he would not pay any attention to it.

The Wicked's blade rushed upward as the dragon had readied itself for an attack, yet it would have never sensed this. The legendary skill, wielded so skillfully by the one named Glou, had shown sign of existence within the youth. Though it was far from being the famed Air Slash, it was approaching it. The pressure in the air increased, like a crashing wave as it pushed the dragon back from the shock, leaving it open but for an instant. It was far from refined, indeed. It's might was far from being comparable to the real thing, yet to be able to achieve such power as to cause the air itself to come forth like a hammer was no laughable feat. Still, the beast would not bend to this display of force; it had no time to even marvel at it, rage was all it could sense, and what he saw felt like a mockery of the real thing.

What had looked like the preparation for a downward slice turned instead into a straight charge into the beast. The wicked one came clashing into the creature, shoulder first with his blade dangling besides him as the body of the dragon, what remained of it, buckled at the shock. But as Albel landed upon the creature, his shoulder first and his cheek pressed against it's foul smelling flesh, a strange and viscous liquid came flying in the air, escaping the body of the beast. As it landed upon his visage, steam began to roll off of his skin as a mind-numbing pain came rushing through his every nerves. It was burning him, in the same manner as pouring boiling water upon a person's skin. Not enough for it to cause scars, or to burn through skin, yet it was a powerful sensation. It was as if the flames that had ripped away his father and his arm had suddenly surged back upon him again.

Screams were all that found it's way out of the boy's throat. Anger, despair, pain, it was clashing within him all at once and he fought to dig himself out of the dragon, finding his shoulder lightly glued to the viscous burning liquid that surrounded the creature's body. As he continued to struggle to free himself, he noticed movement in what substance his shoulder found itself welded into. It was the dragon's jaw, rising as it prepared to swoop down, chew him up and digest him in the leftovers of that thing's belly. The motion though gave him more liberty, as he found what little piece of armor he wore, the plate on his shoulder, slid out of the flesh of the creature. Without a moment to spare, he jumped away to safety, though not without an advantage. Instinctively, he had found himself landing but a short distance away from the creature's body, he had leapt to it's side and his blade immediately raised forth before crawling against, and through, the creature's flesh.

Though as his motion had finished, he found himself stepping upon what appeared to be a form of mud, combined with the stench of flesh and blood. It was the disturbing remnants the creature left in its wake. Putrid and rotting flesh that was infested with maggots and the same liquid that burned so much. It was quite unfortunate for him, his every movement in this battle were not so graceful anymore, and his weight had fallen with full strength into this pile of dirt, causing the messy death of a few maggots and insects, as well as allowing the same burning acid like liquid to rise up against his leg.

Soon enough, there was not a moment of silence that would remain in the cavern. If he was not screaming out of pain, he was screaming out of anger, if he was not screaming out of anger, he was screaming out of pain. And in a harmonious melody of fury, this decaying dragon would do the same. The pain was rendering him madder then he had been. He would no longer think, his body reacting instead as he was blinded by it all. His blade came sliding to his side, clashing into the ground as it rapidly spun around him. Pieces of rock flying into the air as the pressure of his strike caused the acid, dirt and whatever remnant of dead critters was underneath him fly away from his presence. He took too long though inside this pit of burning remains and the beast had already turned around, it's claw raised high as it fell down with it's entire weight upon the body of the wicked.

There was no time to react, all he could do was raise his claw in an attempt to block the blow, but the weight forced him down into a squat as he felt crushed underneath the creature's weight. The metal of his claw began to buckle lightly at the pressure as that same liquid was slowly dripping down the length of his claw and against the flesh of the remainder of his arm, down to his armpit, and the sensation was far from pleasant. With the rush of adrenaline, and far too much pain to realize how stressed his body was becoming, he pushed the claw of the beast aside, only to have it's jaw awaiting again, though not to crash down upon him. Instead, from the depth of its throat came the same disgusting liquid that felt like bathing in boiling water, which came spewing out of its mouth.

Sidestepping it quickly in an instinct to avoid the pain. He continued until the scent began to lighten up, though it was hard to say by how much, considering the place had little space for the air to circulate. His nostrils were burning, and the pain was wrecking upon him like a train had ran over him twice in a row. The wicked one's upper body lurched forth, launching himself to the left as his entire body slid across the floor, his blade sliding past through thin air as he then turned about, rapidly sliding across a wide length to the right again, his claw extended out into the air and swiping out into nothingness as he approached the beast slowly in such a fashion.

Though, before it was too late, the youth stopped his attack, his claw retracting in mid-slide as he immediately leaped away, the decaying beast, having lost most thought, was doing nothing more then instinctively following his hypnotic motion and had begun attacking where he thought the wicked one would've slid to. And so, it found itself in a most ill situation, its body wide open for the wicked one to strike, and that he did. Kicking off the ground, he sped into the air, his blade reaching up to the air in a quick spinning slash as it struck the beast, soon followed by a twisting swipe of the Wicked's claw that sent the upper body of the creature up towards the air, with what remnant of it's dirt-covered spine touching the ground.

With it's belly in the air, Albel rapidly struck the moment he landed, a quick leap into the air again, as his blade swung high, the air seeming to bend at the force of his blows as immediately after striking the beast once, the blade came crashing down upon the creature, as if an edge supported with the weight of a hammer came colliding against it's chest, forming a large wide gash which revealed it's maggot and critter infested entrails. It roared and screeched, as the claw of the beast immediately swiped at the wicked one, striking him and sending him flying aside as Albel had not even had the time to land from his previous blow.

Finding he sliding, rolling around upon the floor, the wicked one quickly gets back up, despite the pain and the numb feeling in his legs. Steam emanating from the liquid that managed to spray itself across his entire body. Though both mad beings are out of breath and suffering beyond tolerable pain, by now, to stop this fight would be an impossible task. Soon enough, both of them began to rush towards one another, one obvious faster then the other. As soon as the wicked one would reach his foe, his blade would immediately fly left and right, in one swift movement within the duration of a single leap forward.

The pressure of the air, crashing upon the being again, came as if a giant's blade rushing through it's mouth. As the flesh and scales of it's jaw came to be torn apart, the lower pair of teeth it possessed now falling down towards the earth, as the fangs it held upon the upper part of it's jaw shattered at the strike, though not without leaving a chip into the blade of the crazed boy, lost in his lust for this creature's destruction. Desperately, the creature swipes down at it with it's claw yet again, but it's movements have grown weaker with every passing moment in this losing battle of his, and though the son of Glou was harmed, he had not lost his edge. Stepping away from the danger, he rushed back in, as he raised his claw and his blade, like the fangs of a devil, which came planting into the dragon's claw. Shattering it's bones, as one claw dominated another, it's flesh cut in half, and it's bones splintered off, piercing out of what rotting flesh and scales it had and planting into the rocks underneath. All it could do was screech in the intolerable pain, as the same acid-like liquid, that mimicked the effects of steaming, bubbling hot water slowly seeped out of it's arteries and veins. It made like a pool, in which the last surviving member of the Nox family's remaining arm was now bathing in, yet his screams had turned silent, and his throat dry from all the guttural cries that escaped him during this slaughter.

In it's pain, all it could do was raise it's head upward towards the sky, which was non-existent within this dark cavern now filled with the stench of it's approaching death. The wicked being would not wait until it could recover from this pain; like it had every other wound he gave it. Rushing straight up and unto the creature's back, the devil-like man rammed his body against the back of the creature's head, snapping it forth as it's body came crashing down to the ground from the shock. The remainder of it's mouth landing upon the severed part of his jaw, whose fangs were still intact, came planting through it, before it would bounce from the impact to the rocks underneath. All of this made the Wicked's balance falter, as he found himself expelled from the being's back and back upon the dirt and rocks underneath.

It was drained, unable to move anymore. The creature, the elder dragon whose spirit was forced to live within this ever-tortured body of his, could move no more, yet it had not passed away. It's vision blurred as he stared at the youth who struggled against the earth to return upon his buckling knees. Eventually, the son of Glou arose, from what it could see; the boy was the very picture of death itself. It could move no longer. It's body severed far too badly, no matter how strong the malediction, or the rage that fueled its vessel would no longer override the pain it held. And the last of the Nox came running towards the beast, in a furious scream. Jumping high into the air, the wicked Albel landed upon the broken jaw of the dragon, his blade following suit as it aimed itself with the tip pointed towards the dragon's skull, holding all the weight of the Wicked's rage.

And it was then, that he could see it. That the beast could see it, that the creature, trapped within this rotting vessel could sense it. Before him, the son of Glou was a blur no more, as he stood upon it's face, as if time had frozen, he could feel one thing he would've never thought would come from the son of Glou in this battle. A single drop of water, from the cheeks of the black and golden haired youth. The picture of rage, hatred, regret, despair, pain, anger, sadness and guilt, warping Albel's visage, as the shinning steel failed to hide the emotions that burst out of the boy.

For a moment, a short period in his life, the boy hid not his emotions, and revealed it for all to see. Unlike the prideful spoiled brat that dared enter their sacred ground, before them laid a man who had unconsciously opened up his heart to the dragon, showing every reason he held to kill it. And he would accept it. The blade pierced through its scales as if breaking stones with a hammer, as it came sliding down until the hilt of the wicked was upon the beast's scales.

It's final memories, the beast held deep within it, as he knew he would soon escape this accursed body. It was of that day, where it all began. Where a young child, far too inexperienced to even attempt the accession came before them, how his own kin fell so easily to the child's taunts, and how their flames burned a great hero in the age of men. How the elders attempted to stop their younger brethren. The memories of when, in their blind rage, their own kind began to breathe their flames against one another, and how in the end, they were all dead in a violent torrent of anger and blind hatred. The younger ones from the childish words of a human boy and the elders from the acts of their own kind. Yet, he could rest now. Though the one named Glou was but a memory now, his child had begun to grow. Soon enough, he would bring pride to the name of Nox. And now, the elder could finally rest, repenting to the father of Albel, by dying, and by accepting his emotions.

Though he would not know it, the son of Glou had passed his second chance for the Accession, and the elder then remembered why he was alive throughout all this years. Though taunted by the spirits of his kin, he held strong to the belief that the son of Glou would return one day. And that when he would, the child of Glou would follow in his father's footsteps, and grow to become a hero to his people, surely he would. And so, he waited, for the day when he could allow the child a second chance in his Accession, to allow the child to grow into an honorable warrior. And to allow the child to take rightful vengeance, upon one of those who belonged to the kind who had taken away from a little boy his father. Finally, his salvation, his redemption, was in the hands of the boy, who would finally liberate him from this torturous shell, and allow him, and all the spirits chained down with him, to pass on to the next life.

And in that instant, the blade twisted around in the simple snapping motion of the wicked one, as the caverns were filled with his screams, rivaled only by the sound of the shattering skull of the beast. A moment had passed, and the scream had dulled down into silent panting. The rotting corpse of the dragon fell to the earth, and began to catch up to its fate. Soon it turned as nothing more then dirt and dust, to feed the worms and the maggots that had infested its shell. And atop it all was the wicked one. Though the elder had found resolution and closure in this battle, though its spirit had been lightened and allowed to pass on, the wicked one did not feel the same. Though his vengeance was complete, something still lingered inside of his chest. A burning pain, smoldering hot torture that ached more then the flames in which he once bathed. Deep within him, he could sense something. An anger, a regret, a hatred that he would not so easily be freed from...

But it mattered not for now... He reveled in his victory, as empty as it felt. And dried his tears away in one swift movement. Sweeping the blood away from his blade, he awaited atop the remainder of his fallen foe, as the bones that encaged him fell to the ground, inanimate, as they should be. The tension in the air fading, the stench dissipating, and his allies coming to his side.

Though, before the spirit of the dragons would pass on, a gust of wind, that which had never met the cavern for these many years, slowly came flirting about. As the sound of a majestuous and proud roar of a dragon echoed through the caverns once more. It would be the elder's final gift to the next generation of Dragon Knights to come. One of the famed and much sought after material needed to create the instrument of dream amongst Dragon Knights: The Dragon Flute.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bonus: A moment of Redemption...**

**Complete**

**Continuing:**

**Chapter Six: To the Marquis...**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I seriously feel my fanfic's lacking some things... The pacing for example, its there, but I feel it's somewhat slow, yet somewhat on the right track at the same time. Next is the content itself. There's a lot of traveling and interacting, but not a lot of battles (interestingly enough, the game itself had a great battle system.) I still have yet to figure out how to add in properly everything that should be there.

So bear with my lack of experience for a bit longer. I'll be doing what I can to make things a bit more interesting, hopefully... Though it all depends on whether or not it can fit in with the story without being too weird. Hopefully, I've also kept most if not everyone in a somewhat respectable area of non-OOCness.

Also, if you want to know how this battle went out. This was the actions Albel did:

Long-range Weak X, Short Range Charge, Counter Attack X/O (I don't recall which one, Yes, Albel does have a counter-attack, it's not just Peppita that has one), Short-range Shockwave Swirl, Guard, Sidestep, Long-range O (The type that doesn't actually follow all the way, but interrupts itself after two hits that doesn't strike the enemy, it does happen in the game), Anti-Air Short-range O, This is where things can't be copied in the game. Short-range Double Slash (Up-down version), He simply gets hit, Long-range Double Slash (sideways version), Sidestep, Close-range O, Optionally Aerial (As it's one way to get high enough to fall down on top of an enemy), Short-Range Charge, Second part of the Long-range X (the one where he jumps up and slashes down).

And that's the battle in a nutshell. Theoretically, he'd have the effects of No Guard and Max Fury for this battle, so I'd imagine.


End file.
